A New beginning
by Arwen The Elijah Lover
Summary: This tale is of Nayru, the daughter of Link, who has set out on her own adventure, to seek the four goddess heirs, whose destiny shall be to conquer evil and save the hero of time. Chapter 33 is up!! PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! PLEASEEEEEE!!!!
1. The Meeting

You've heard Malon romances, you've heard Zelda romances--but this is a _fish_ of a different color, and its my first fanfic so R&R and be kind, sequels are on the way

****

A New Beginning

Link trekked across Hyrule field, the wind blowing wisps of golden hair across his hansome and bold face, he strode swiftly with his sword drawn, even though he had defeated the evil king, Ganon, trouble could still be found lurking in Hyrule. He made his way down a slope, lost in thought, and hardly paying attention to where he was heading. Zelda, she had rejected him, he knew that despite her beautiful face, being raised in a war-torn tyranny broken country had hardened her heart to him, and all others. Malon, he had visited her just yesterday, and though there had always been a deep friendship between them, Link knew that that was the farthest their relationship would go. Link looked up and to his surprise saw the sparkling waters of lake Hylia before him. He strode to the gently sloping bank. It was a hot day so after a moment of indecision, he leapt into the cool crystaline waters. He swam a few short strokes and practiced his diving around the rune covered stone pillars protruding from the lake's mirror like surface. He was diving when behind a curtain of seaweed he saw the small tunnel that he remembered lead to the Zora's domain. He came back up for a quick breath of air and decided it couldn't hurt to visit his old friends in the Zora's realm. He dove down again and disappeared behind the seaweed and into the tunnel. He emerged on the other side, and with three swift strokes he reached the side and emerged. He walked to the throne room, but only the king was there, he recognized Link and they spoke briefly, and he told Link that Princess Ruto had gone to the Zora Fountain, and moved aside so Link could go see her. He walked past the plump king and into the tunnel leading to the fountain. As he waded through the knee deep water he removed his cap and managed to squeeze most of the water from it. He walked out into the harshly bright sunlight and shaded his eyes, Lord Jabu-Jabu was there bobbing nochalantly in the water as usual, his massive form taking up most of the water: and the stumps and trees that jutted from the water, they were there too, He remembered from years back when he and Princess Ruto had frolicked there, he walked closer to that spot. He could still hear her saying those words "The Zoras call the Spiritual Stone of the water the Zora's engagement ring." I wonder what Ruto had meant, thought Link . But he had little time to ponder because suddenly with a flash of fins and a splash of water Link was on his back spluttering. "Link, Link you came you came i know you would!"someone shouted gleefully. Link pushed the ecstatic form off of him and sat up in the water, his sopping cap floating beside him. "R-Ruto?" Link choked spluttering at the tall and slender fully grown Zora female who stood before him. He pushed the dripping yellow tresses off his face and looked up at her. She grinned widely "Who were you expecting? An octorok?" Her bell like laughs rang off the water and rocks around them as she giggled merrily at her own joke. Link smiled sheepishly and stood up, now he was completely soaked. He pulled the fultily dried cap onto his head and then looked up and grinned at Ruto. She had matured so much since he had seen her last. She wore a clingy shimmering purple garb over her sleek blue sharklike skin. And her deep brownish purply eyes glimmered in the golden sunlight. Link suddenly found himself blushing. He swept his sapphire blue eyes down and looked instead at his boot clad feet. He cleared his throat "So....how are you Ruto?" He said, it sounded so silly and formal, he chided himself, this is your friend, remember?. "I mean-uh......what??" Said Link annoyed, because Ruto was doubled over laughing at him. "What?" he demanded annoyedly. "what?" he said again laughing slightly, because her own sweet laughter was almost contagious. Soon they were both laughing like children again, and splashing water, and playing, like they had over seven years ago. They were soon panting and giggling and went up on the platforn by Lord Jabu-Jabu and collapsed in a pile to rest. They continued to giggle playfully, as they sprawled under the bright afternoon sun. After a while they fell silent. "Link?" said Ruto suddenely her voice calm and quiet, "Do you -" she paused and Link turned his head to look at her. She was looking wistfully up at the clear azure sky. She turned her head to him and looked into his eyes "Do you care for me?" she finished looking meaningfully at him "Why of course i do." Link said "Very much" he added in an undertone staring unblinkingly into her enchanting eyes.

*****


	2. Sunset

Link skimmed his feet across the cool still waters of Lake Hylia, his bare toes making ripples in the clear depths. His floppy leather boots seated beside him as he sat on the banks and watched Ruto swim about. She swam up to him and grabbed his feet playfully. " Come in!" she cried happily "The water's fine," and she splashed him, an impish grin lurking about her lips. "Hey!" Link said, in mock anger, pulling his legs out of her reach "I'll stay right here, thank you" he said with an air of boyish pride. "Oh _really_?" Grinned Ruto "We'll just see about that!" and with a leap she came out of the water and grabbed Link by the ankles "Help!" Link laughed, as she dragged him off the shore into the lake. She pulled him in then swam, for her life it seemed as Link pursued her through the lake's waters. Their aquatic game of tag led them to a secluded side of the lake where at last, Link cornered Ruto. "Alright," he said in a tone of such graveness that Ruto may have been frightened if Link's foolish grin didn't give him away "Now you're _really_ going to get it!" and he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in his strong arms. He was attempting to throw her into the lake, but his muscular arms apparently weren't strong enough and he ended up dropping her and she instead landed right on top of him. Link sank down into the lakeweed as Ruto rolled off him. "Oof," said Link, lifting himself up and looking at Ruto "Are you okay?" he said concernedly, but she seemed fine because she was nodding but making a sort of snorting noise as if trying to hold back from bursting into hysterical laughter. "What?" Asked Link "What is it now?" Ruto burst out snickering and pointed at Link's head. "What?" he said feeling his head "What's there?" She sat up and still giggling uncontrollably leaned on her hand and bent toward him and pulled off a huge slimy piece of lakeweed from his hair and dangled it in front of his face "Eww!" cried the ever-brave Hero of Time, recoiling from a dripping limp weed. Ruto chuckled and Link smiled at her. Just then Ruto's hand that was propping her up slipped off the slick lake bottom and she fell into Links arms "Whoop!" she cried, and draped herself back in Links arms. They sat there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. And the Link lifted Ruto up and put his hands around her waist, she laced her fingers together around the back of his neck. They drew closer to each other until they were nearly nose to nose, the sun was setting behind them in a rosy glow and they pulled together in a tender kiss. They drew apart after a moment and Link looked at her, his childhood friend and now—this…and then he knew—"I love you," Link said softly, "Ditto," replied Ruto. And them they kissed again, sinking into the weeds.

*****


	3. The Zora's Engagement Ring

Link and Ruto stood together on the platform by Lord Jabu-Jabu. They faced each other holding hands. "Ruto," Link said, looking at the reflection of the bright stars overhead in her deep shining eyes. "Yes Link?" said Ruto softly. "Ruto, I need to give you something." Link reached into his tunic and pulled out a soft leather pouch. He put his hand in and drew something out. "Hold out your hand." He said, she held out a slim blue hand and he pulled his hand from the pouch and pressed something into hers. He pulled his hand away, and she looked, it shimmered slightly in the moonlight, the Spiritual Stone of the water. "Link," Ruto gasped, "My stone," she said, and she held it up, and let the silver moonlight shimmer through the sapphires. "You know my people call this the Zora's engagm—" she trailed off as she looked into Links understanding eyes, "But, you already knew that," She said, with a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. Link nodded quietly, and stepped closer to her, "And, in that case," said Ruto, drawing close in Link's strong arms, "I'll keep your token and accept your proposition," She giggled softly and Link held her close, and the golden full moon shone behind them as they embraced.

*****

Link and Ruto stood hand in hand on the path leading up to the Royal Throne room. "Oh, I'm so nervous Link," said Ruto, shivering uneccessarily in the summer heat. Link squeezed her hand in his, "Don't worry, your father's always had a soft spot for me since I saved you, and well, you _are_ his daughter" he reassured. "Ok?" Link said, "Ok," relented Ruto, with some deliberation. They walked up the path to the throne room. They went up to the little platform to address the enormous king personally. Link cleared his throat, "Umm, your majesty, your daughter and I have something to tell you," Link looked over at Ruto, "Ahem, Well, last night I, proposed to your daughter, and she accepted my offer….And, we have come to tell you and to….to ask for your blessing." Link said. There was a long pause, Link and Ruto shifted uneasily under his piercing gaxe. "Well call me a Goron!" said the king at last, chuckling to himself, "If I had known that this was the suitor you wished for I wouldn't have scoured Hyrule looking for them all this time!" said the king to Ruto happily, "Of course! Of course you have my blessing!" boomed the king, beaming at the pair, "And a fine suitor you've chosen!" said the king, "Hyrule's own Hero of Time, why, it would be and honor to call you son." Link smiled and looked tenderly over at Ruto's own relieved and smiling face.

******


	4. Visitors

The wedding was planned out as a fancy and extravagantly beautiful affair. Ruto was in her chambers being crooned over and primped by her friends and stylists. She was dressed in a shimmering gown that was white, but had an iridescent pearly shade to it. Link wore and altered version of his Zora's tunic, but this had elegant golden trimmings, and a silver silk lining. He got new soft leather boots too, just for the occasion. He combed his golden hair and loaded all his weaponry and items off into a chest in his guest chamber. He felt an excited and nervous pinch in his chest as he stood tall and proud, surveying his new garments in a mirror, anticipating the day to come. Ruto was experiencing the same excitement as Link, as she admired her own gown, when there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in!" she cried cheerfully, and the door opened slowly. There, standing in all her elegance, was Princess Zelda. She wore a flowing twilight blue dress, and her gorgeous blonde hair was plaited and drawn up into an elegant knot on top of her head. "Oh, Princess Zelda," cried Ruto in surprise, turning away from the mirror and curtsying deeply. But the princess held up a slender pale hand in protest. "Oh, no need to bother with all the royal pleasantries Ruto, this is your day," she said with a warm smile that did not reach her ever-cold eyes. "Oh, alright" said Ruto, a bit bashfully, "I simply came to wish you congratulations on your, _marriage_" Zelda said seeming to struggle with the last word, and a look of terrible sorrow and regret quickly flashed through her glimmering blue eyes. "Oh," said Ruto graciously, "Thank you, Link and I are glad you could make it," "Well," said Zelda, after a short but awkward pause, "I suppose I'll see you at the ceremony," and she turned on her heel and left rather abruptly. "Strange," Ruto said to herself, but she had no idea that the strangeness had only just begun. Not an hour later another knock sounded on her chamber door and she called a soft "Come in," yet again. This time, a pretty redhead, came in, she was dressed in a pale green silky dress, and her hair was combed back and clipped with handsome tortoise shell barrettes. "Hello," said the young woman "I don't know if you know me," she said faltering after a short moment of non-recognition, "My name is Malon," Ruto suddenly understood, "Oh, _you're _Malon, of course! Yes I know of you, Link's told me all about you and your friendship while he was young, although he failed to mention how lovely you are" said Ruto kindly. Malon blushed and smiled softly, "Thank you," she said, "I just came up to wish you luck in your life together and tell you congratulations," she said softly, with a saddish tone in her voice, "Why, thank you, Malon," said Ruto, "And I suppose I'll see you at the ceremony?" Malon nodded mutely and then walked out quickly. By now Ruto was becoming a bit suspicious. Why were all of the friends of Link that approached her beautiful women, who seemed rather remorseful at the fact that she and Link were to be wed? She pondered this as she continued her preparation. She did not have much time to think because while she was bustling about her chambers, not ten minutes later, she saw a flash of orange light and then whipped around to see and absolutely stunning woman standing before her. She was tall and slender and had a shock of knee length silky orange hair; she was tan and extremely beautiful, clothed in a deep bronzish-gold gown. She looked down at Ruto and Ruto felt suddenly dwarfed by this woman's height and intensity. "Um, hello?" said Ruto, trying her best to be hospitable to this strange woman who had materialized suddenly in her room. "Hello," said the woman "I am Naburoo, queen of the Gerudos" her voice was very strong, with a soothing element to it, but a cold harshness that was undisguisable below the sugar coating. "Hello," said Ruto, feeling bewildered, "Are you a friend of Link's?" she asked slowly. Naburoo laughed rather harshly. "You could say that," she purred. "I have come to inform you that I am attending your wedding, and that I am wishing you and Link a _happy _marriage," Naburoo, spoke commandingly, and when she came to the part where she said, happy, she almost growled it, and a flash a malice flared in her eyes suddenly. "Goodbye," she said abruptly, and disappeared in another of orange light. This has gone too far, thought Ruto; Link and I need to have a little chit-chat. 


	5. A Discussion

Ruto was angry. She walked to the door of her chamber and went to open the door, just then, she thought better of it. Using her idea from Naburoo, one of the other sages, like her, she decided she would disappear into a shroud of blue light, that way, she could talk to Link, and she wouldn't have bad luck and have Link see her on the wedding day, also no one else would know about the conversation they would have. She vanished in a flash of blue light and rocketed towards Link's chamber. She found him lying on his bed, looking off in a different direction, in deep thought it appeared. Whatever he was thinking about would have to wait, thought Ruto, and she flew in front of Links eyes. "Link!" she said angrily, but chuckling to herself at the look of utter shock on his face. "It's Ruto," she said "Ruto?" said Link, slowly working out what was going on in his mind, "What do you want?" he said at last. "We need to talk," she said, "Oh," said Link, "Okay, shoot," "Alright," said Ruto "I was paid a visit by some of you old 'friends'" she grimaced to herself, "Oh really?" said Link, interested, "Who?" "Well, Zelda stopped by, yes she came to congratulate us on our _marriage_" Ruto mimicked Zelda's pained tone as she spoke of their marriage. "She was looking lovely, but rather sad, regretful, you might say. Now tell me, why would your old friend be sad like that, on such a joyous occaision?" Ruto knew that her sarcasm was unkind, but he deserved it, she thought. Link shifted uneasily in his seat, "Well, Ruto, you know we used to be sort of on item, princess of Hyrule, hero of Hyrule, but that's—" "Actually" Ruto interrupted, "you never mentioned that to me, but I suppose I should have known…." She trailed off, "But, then later I was surprised yet again, by a very pretty creature by the name of Malon. Now you've told me about her of course, but you failed to mention how beautiful she was, and how she too seems rather unhappy that you are to be wed." "She was unhappy too? Really?" Link said thoughtfully, but bit his tongue, he knew how that must have sounded. "Wait—I didn't mean—" but Ruto cut him off again, "Well yes, she was upset, and speaking of which another one of your friends dropped in, yes but she didn't seem sad about your marriage, she seemed downright outraged," Ruto paused, "Does the name Naburoo ring any bells?" Link's eyes widened, "I didn't invite her!" he cried indignantly, "No but she informed me that she was coming anyway. I figured out how she knew you well enough, it was easy to figure out considering she materialized in my bedchambers." Said Ruto, " So you meet her off in the desert and she gets a big crush on you and she catches wind of your marriage and comes to deem the bride worthy!" Now Ruto was on a rampage, and while Link tried to calm her ranting and raving a crowd was beginning to form outside the door.


	6. The Wedding

Ruto stopped speaking for a moment to catch her breath, and Link took this opportunity to jump in. "Ruto! I need you to calm down for a minute and listen! This is what's going on. Zelda, she was always expecting we'd end up together, it just seemed that way from the start, but after seven hard years, her heart had hardened and she rejected me, so I left, believing that she had no feelings for me….I suppose I was wrong…..As for the thing with Malon, as far as I knew our relationship was entirely plutonic, and we were just good friends…..I suppose I was wrong about her too….And as for Naburoo, we met when I came to the temple in the desert to find the sage's seal, and she must have developed these feelings for me after I had left…..I had absolutely no idea……And as for you, well I think my oblivion to the facts that have recently been brought to my attention, well I think that it is the thing that brought me to you, and I know that this marriage is no mistake, and I believe I'm meant for you, more that I could ever be meant for Zelda, Malon, or Naburoo…..I love you Ruto, and that's why today is _our_ wedding day, and that's why I'm sure that if it was my wedding day and I was married to anyone but you, I wouldn't be half as excited and happy and nervous as I am now." If Link could have see more than a floating ball of light where Ruto was at that moment, then he would have instead seen a happily sobbing Zora, "Thank you," she whispered, and disappeared. 

***********

Link's heart gave a nervous wiggle as he stood at the altar. There had been a platform set up at the foot of the waterfall, and he stood by the altar, next to Darunia and Rauru, who were his groomsmen. The bridesmaids entered through watertight tunnel that had been constructed, so that they could get to the platform without getting wet. They were some of Ruto's old Zora friends, they were clothed in a dark purple hue, and they strode up the narrow pathway, between the two crowded sections of the seated guests. And then there was a shift in the music and flutes played an enchanting march. And then suddenly Ruto emerged from the tunnel, her beauty and energy resonated throughout the room, she glided as if on air, through the pathway smiling gleefully. She came to the front and smiled wide at Link as he took her hand and led her up to the altar. ------The wedding was very long and drawn out and finally the Zora elder who had conducted the ceremony, pronounced them husband and wife, and they smiled and kissed tenderly. Then they went out of the room to go to the reception. It was on the area near Lord Jabu-Jabu, there had been platforms erected all over the water, and strings of flowers and lanterns were dangling everywhere. There was a large dance floor constructed and a live band, including ocarinas, flutes, drums, lutes, guitars, horns, and a large Goron, who while burly in appearance, had a sweet and soothingly calm voice. And as they entered, they were announced, and were greeted with much cheering and rice throwing. They were led out onto the dance floor by Darunia, and they begin to slow dance to a romantic and haunting tune. They held each other, and swayed to the rhythm of their own beating hearts, knowing that this was how it would be. Forever…

********* 


	7. The News

Link awoke in a soft bed lying next to Ruto. The last weeks were reviewed in his memory, the wedding, Darunia surprising him with a long, relaxing honeymoon in a resort that lay on a river that fed Lake Hylia. There they had been for the last 20 days or so, days of warm, late summer fun, and nights of……Well, _you_ know…..Link stretched and kissed Ruto gently, before getting up out of bed. He dressed himself and left a short note telling Ruto where he was going. He walked out onto the balcony and took out his hookshot. He aimed for the limb of a nearby tree and shot, he was pulled down swiftly and landed on the soft grass. He strode down the banks of the river and then came to the edge of Lake Hylia. He dove in and swam over to the fishing hole that he had fun fishing at as a youth. He went in and the owner recognized him at once. "Link!" the man cried "It's good to see you again, I still remember you catching that ten pounder back, oh, probably eight years ago. "Nine, I'd say," corrected Link. "Well anyhow, it's great to see you, so I'll let you fish for free today, think of it as my wedding present to you." The man smiled. "Thanks!" Link cried, and took the rod out to the pond, and cast. He fished for a few hours, then came back. "Thanks again for the free fishing," Link said graciously. "Oh, no problem," the man replied, and Link left. He swam to the island in the center of the lake and basked in the sun letting himself dry off as he lay on the soft grass. He pulled out his ocarina and fiddled with it composing a few short ditties as he lazed in the hot sun. 

Ruto awoke to find the bed beside her empty, she got up and wrapped herself in a soft bathrobe, and found Link's note, she was reading it when a bout of sudden nausea overcame her, she ran to the bathroom and vomited. She felt horrible. She vomited again, and rang the bell that called for room service. There was a knock at the door a moment later and Ruto called for them to come in. A young girl of about 14 or 15 came in. "Miss Ruto?" she called, "Can I help you?" Ruto beckoned her to the bathroom. "Miss Ruto!" The young girl gasped, "You're sick," "Yes," said Ruto feebly "Please," said Ruto, "Go find Link, my husband, he went to Lake Hylia, tell him what happened," Ruto groaned and clutched her stomach. "Right away Miss!" the girl cried and hurried off. Within a half and hour Link was by Ruto's side. Her stomach was still cramping, but the sickness seemed to be fading. "I feel better, I really do," said Ruto weakly as Link led her back to bed. "Just in case, we'd better call a doctor." Said Link concernedly. 

A doctor came in later that day. "So, you say the nausea is completely gone now?" the doctor asked Ruto "Pretty much," said Ruto, sipping some tea, "It was just this morning," "Aha," said the doctor, "And did you feel any sickness before this occasion?" "Well come to think of it I did feel a little ill yesterday morning, but that passed too," Said Ruto thoughtfully. "Well then that explains it pretty clearly to me," Said the doctor, closing up his bag, "Really?" said Link, "What is it?" "Your wife," Said the doctor "is pregnant."

***********


	8. The Meeting of the Sages

Link and Ruto stood on the edge of Hyrule field. "We haven't been to a meeting of the sages in a long time," said Ruto as Link pulled out his Ocarina. Ruto patted her softly swelling stomach as Link played the little tune that called his beautiful red horse to his side; she galloped up a moment later. "Hey Epona," said Link, stroking her pure white mane and hopping on. He bent over and helped Ruto up onto the saddle behind him. "Hold on," Link said, as Ruto wrapped her arms around him, and they sped off across Hyrule field. They reached the drawbridge and Link dismounted, and helped his wife off. They walked in to town hand-in-hand. As they walked toward the temple and more than one person whispered and stared, and they walked up the stairs to the Temple of Time. 

They entered the room where all the other sages were gathered. Darunia bounded up to them and smiled, booming "Hello! Hello! Glad to see you, and congratulations on the baby on the way!" Darunia's voice echoed across the entire hall. All of the other side conversations stopped for a moment, and several resentful glares went from Ruto's swollen belly to Link and then back. Slowly the chitter-chatter began again, but fainter now, as Darunia, Link, and Ruto took their seats. A discussion began about the last few years, what had been discovered, etc. Nothing was too terribly significant until it was Saria, the Kokiri girl's turn to speak. "Well, I was walking through the temple yesterday, simply giving it a routine check-up, killing skulltulas, and things, you all know the drill. When suddenly, while I was watering the vines in one of the courtyards, and I heard something. It sounded like screaming so I climbed the vines following the sound. I heard it coming from behind a wall, and I realized that it was a sealed entrance to some kind of room, the screaming was getting louder, so I summoned my power and opened the portal. When I opened it there was this huge chamber, and it was stiflingly hot and a red light filled the entire room, I went forward to see who was screaming and I saw a figure silhouetted against fire. And then the screaming turned into this hideous laughter, and then there was a flash of red light and the next thing I knew I woke up flat on my back on the ground in the courtyard. I went back to investigate the door, but I couldn't find a thing…..The scariest thing was that the figure—the laughter…. And--- for a minute it thought it was….." Saria's voice trailed off uneasily as her eyes shifted nervously. "Who?" Said Link firmly. "Ganondorf," replied Saria, meekly, and fear filled her eyes. The sages were silent as the magnitude of this name reflected on the group. "But, I thought, I thought he was sealed away…In the sacred realm forever…." said Ruto fearfully, "Are you sure that you weren't dreaming Saria?" asked Zelda "No!" said Saria, "It was so real…" she added in a whisper. Link, who was sitting next to Saria, patted her hand reassuringly, "It's ok Saria, I'll go check it with you, as soon as the meeting is adjourned. "Thanks, Link," she said, sounding relieved. 

The meeting ended without much further ado and the sages left. "Ruto?" said Link, once everyone but Saria had gone, "Would you just teleport back to the Zora Hall until I come back? I'll only be a little while." "Alright," Said Ruto warily, "But be careful," "I promise," said Link kissing her sweetly. Then in a flash of blue light, she had gone. "I'll use the minuet of the forest to transport," Said Link to Saria, after Ruto had gone. You can go using your sage powers, and we'll meet. "Okay," said Saria, as Link withdrew his ocarina from his tunic, and Saria vanished in a flash of green. Link played a pretty little tune and then was engulfed in green light, and disappeared. Link reappeared in a deep dark forest, standing on a slab of grey stone with an intricate carving of a triforce on it. Saria sat on her usual stump, waiting. Link walked over to Saria and asked her, "Do you need a lift?" "Alright," She said, and held onto his arm. He pulled out his hookshot, and a second later they were entering the forest temple. They walked through one of the doors, and into the courtyard. Saria led Link over to a wall covered in vines, "Up here," she said softly. They climbed up the vines and were on a small open upper walkway. "This way," said Saria, turning right. They walked into a largish room with a single window, letting in the evening sun. "I'd always thought this room was sort of strange and bare," whispered Saria, as she walked into the center of the room. She moved toward the back wall, and Link followed her cautiously. "Here," she said stopping at the midsection of the back wall, "This is where the door was," "Try to open it," urged Link. "Alright here goes nothing," she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, a vein in her temple began to throb, and her face was flushed with effort, beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. There was a slight crunching of rocks and then a small opening appeared in the back wall, as if the whole middle of it had begun to slide upwards. "Keep trying," said Link. "I can't," she groaned, "I need help!" Link came up behind her and placed his hands on her outstretched ones and forced some of his magic energy through. He squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned from exertion, when the grinding sound of rock sliding came again, and the door slid open even more. Link opened his eyes and pulled his hand back and an open portal stood before him. He heard a soft thump, and saw that Saria had fallen onto the ground beside him in a dead faint. Link approached the opening cautiously. He walked in and looked around. It _was _rather mammoth room, but it was completely bare and empty. There was an eerie silence, but at least no maniacal laughter this time. He searched every nook and cranny, but found nothing, not a single stain or scorch mark. He came back out and after bringing Saria around, explained that there was nothing in there. She went in and investigated for herself, but she too came back empty handed. Link said his farewells and made his way back to the Zora's domain. There he told Ruto what had happened, and then they went to sleep soon afterward, because it was getting quite late. 

The next day Link woke up very early. The thoughts of the day before were pushed from his mind as he admired the sleeping form of his beautiful wife, he kissed her, and softly ran his hand over the swelling lump that was his unborn child, and then he walked out and into the Zora Hall. He dove into the water and went through the tunnel and emerged on the other side in Lake Hylia. He swam over to the fishing hole and went in the door. "Hello Link!" the man cried "Up for some more early morning fishing?" "No time today," said Link, "What I was wondering was how much you think it would cost to get a nice piece of property, maybe 10 acres, on the other side of the lake, and if you know anyone who you could talk to." said Link. "Well," Said the man, "I got this land from the Zoras. But the land on the other side of the lake is mostly Gerudo territory and I wouldn't want to try to haggle to much with them," "Gerudos eh?" said Link, "Well, I can at least try. Thanks again!" "Don't mention it!" the man said, and Link walked out the door. 

Link went out of the Lake Hylia area, and headed toward the Gerudo Valley, he went straight for the Desert Temple and entered. He called Naburoo's name several times with no reply, he walked around and at last found her sitting in a chair in a side chamber, she was at the moment deeply engrossed in a book (Link was amazed) "Naburoo?" Said Link, breaking her concentration, "Oh, Link, good to see you, what is it I can do for you?" She said in her usual fakey, sugar-coated tone. "Well," Said Link, "I'm considering buying some land on Lake Hylia to build a house. And, well a friend of mine told me that Gerudos owned most of the land on the one side of the lake where I'm interested in building, so I thought I'd come find out if anything is for sale." "Well…." Said Naburoo "We aren't usually in the realty business, we Gerudos," her voice was sickening to listen to, as it dripped in absolute sarcasm. "Well, I have plenty of money, I could certainly make it worth your while," Said Link, nonchalantly jangling the bag bulging with rupees at his waist. A light came on in Naburoo's eyes and Link knew he had touched a weak spot. "Well," said Naburoo after a pause and she had regained her composure. "I suppose we could strike up some kind of deal…" "Good," Said Link, and they began to bargain. They haggled for several minutes and then finally Naburoo said "Alright, this is my last offer, 800 rupees for 10 acres, on the shore, and it's final," she crossed her arms defiantly. Link looked at her for a moment and then smiled and held out his hand, "You've got yourself a deal," he said, and they shook. Link left soon after with his rupee pouch considerably lighter, but a land title deed that truly satisfied him filled his pocket. 

He came back to Zora Hall, and found Ruto bustling about as usual. "Ruto," Said Link as he came up to her, "I have a surprise for you, here, come in here," He pulled her into their bedroom and he pulled out the deed. "Look!" he said his eyes alight with happiness. "What would you say to some beautiful lakeside territory and a home for our little one," He said, resting his hand on Ruto's stomach. He unrolled the deed and showed it to her. "Oh Link!" she cried happily. "Thank the goddesses, we finally are going to have a home!" tears of joy welled in her eyes, and they hugged. The preparations for the house's building began, and they drew floorplans for a beautiful two floor house with two bedrooms, and bath, kitchen, dining room, and cellar. With all the preparations underway, Saria's fear of Ganondorf were pushed to the back of Link's mind.

*******


	9. The Birth

Ruto was in labor. She was lying in bed, her swollen stomach contracting in pain. She groaned and looked out of the window of her newly built house at the glittering waters of Lake Hylia, they always calmed her. Link held her hand tightly. Ruto breathed deeply. "Push!" cried the doctor. "I'm trying!" she moaned. Drops of sweat trickled down her face and she squeezed Link's hand tightly and screamed, pushing as hard as she could. "Here it comes!" cried the doctor exuberantly, receiving the baby. He took her away for a moment to get her cleaned up, and Ruto and Link kissed triumphantly. The doctor came back in holding the softly wailing baby. "Here's your little girl," said the doctor placing the precious child in her arms. And she _was_ a sweet baby. Her eyes were the same color as Ruto's, a soft brown with a purple-ish glow, and her skin while human tone, was pale and rough, like Ruto's. She had a thick head of silky hair but it was—"Blue," laughed Ruto softly, stroking her child's short locks tenderly. But the strangest thing of all that they discovered while caressing her little pointed Hyrulian ears, was the little blue flaps of skin on the backs. "Gills," Said Link when they had a closer look, "Hey, now I _know _she didn't get _those_ from me," And because of her love of the water and sky and her uncannily blue hair, they named her for the goddess, Nayru. 

************

Nayru grew up happy, her love of the water only increased by the use of her gills. She would swim and play with her mother, and discover and explore with her father. "Nayru," Her father said one day. "Come here." "Alright," said the smiling girl of ten, leaping into her father's still-strong arms. "I want to give you some things," said Link. He took her to his and Ruto's room and set her on the bed. "Now when I was your age, I had no parents, and I was allowed to go into Hyrule field all by myself." Link smiled wistfully, remembering the old days. "Now you're about the same age and I want you to have some things so that just in case some day, when you're allowed on Hyrule field, you can protect yourself."

He opened a chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out some objects wrapped in white linen. He unwrapped first a small slingshot. "My fairy slingshot," said Link, handing it to her, he unwrapped the next item, "This is my shot bag for the slingshot, it's still fully-loaded, and usable, you can use deku seeds as shot." He pulled out the next package, and unwrapped a beautiful mahogany boomerang, with a huge glowing ruby in the center, set in gold. "This," said Link, "You can throw, and if your aim is true, than any enemy can be vanquished, and it will always fly back to you. And lastly," said Link, taking a large package from his trunk. "Now you must promise me, that you won't use this last one, until you absolutely must**," **said Link. "Because it is very dangerous, and deadly, and I'm only giving it to you if you promise to use it only in emergencies." "Of course," said Nayru, "I promise," Link smiled at her, and then slowly unwrapped it. There, lay a blue sheath, with intricate yellow patterns on it. From out of the sheath, showed a gold hilt, with a small polished red stone set in the center. "The Kokiri sword," said Link, drawing the shining blade from its covering. He held it up to the light to admire it and Nayru looked at it eagerly. "Just like yours daddy." She said, pointing to the Master Sword, now set on a stand on the mantle, "Yes," said her father, re-sheathing the sword. "Now Nayru," said Link, "I want you to swear to me that you will keep all of these things safe and protected and will not use them unless you absolutely must." "I swear it," said Nayru solemnly and her father placed the sheathed sword into her outstretched hands. 

******


	10. Nayru's Beginning

It was a dark night, and it had been four long years since Link had given his daughter his own childhood weapons. Unbeknownst to most Hyrulians, as they sat at home, without a care in the world, a dark shadow had begun to creep into Hyrule. It began in the bare sparse edges, beyond Gerudo Valley, past Death Mountain, and further back than the Sacred Forest Temple…But it was spreading none the less, and it continued to grow and spread, further and further each day, and along with the rest of Hyrule, Link, Ruto, and Nayru, were oblivious….

Link was getting on in his years now, though still strong in spirit, his body's strength had begun to fade. "I could still lift a Goron!" He'd claim, but he had a hard enough time lifting his slim fourteen year-old. Nayru was still happy, though the pangs of adolescence hit her hard, being as secluded as she was, she learned to manage. She hardly ever fought with her parents and this night was no exception, they sat and ate dinner, while a vicious storm raged outside. The dining room was lit and warmed by a cheery fire, and the house was cozy as always. Soon the family was beginning to yawn, and they all turned in. Nayru bid her parents goodnight, and went to her room, and Ruto and Link went to theirs. Ruto and Nayru fell asleep in short order, but Link lay tossing and turning. He was feeling, strange, uncomfortable, and, was it fear he felt? He tried to sleep, but found that he could not, so got up out of bed. He crept downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. The uneasy feeling he had did not leave him, and as the rain lashed cruelly at the window, Link shivered involuntarily, something was wrong. He then heard a creak from upstairs, and he sprung to his feet, he looked up, and then saw, it was only Nayru, looking sleepy and confused. She spotted her father, and went down the stairs. "Father?" Said Nayru, "What are you doing up?" "Nothing," Said Link offhandly, "I just couldn't sleep, that's all," "Oh," Said Nayru pulling up a chair and sitting down. Link sat too, and looked out the window warily. "Nayru?" Link said after a pause, "Yes father?" Said Nayru, "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, and wherever you are in life, your mother and I will always love you, and we'll always be with you," Said Link. Nayru seemed a little confused. "Here," said Link, pulling something from his tunic, "Your mother will be mad that I gave this to you, we were planning to save it for when it was your birthday, but oh well." He held out a little cedar box with intracate carvings all over it, and said, "Here, open it" She lifted the little box from his hand, and opened its lid. Inside was a small pendant on a chain. The pendant was a sapphire, an emrald, and a pearl set all together. The pearl was centered, and on the left side of the pearl was a sapphire, on the right an emerald, it was set in gold, and hung from a thin golden chain. "We had it made by the Gorons especially for you. See, the emerald stands for me, because I'm from the forest, and the sapphire stands for your mother, the Zora, and from us, came you, our pearl." Link took the pendant and fastened it around her neck gently. "Oh daddy, I don't know what to say!" cried Nayru. "Then say that whenever you wear this you'll think of your mother and I, and never forget us…." Said Link "Oh, daddy, of course, you silly, I could _never _forget you, or mommy!" She threw her arms around her father and whispered, "Thank you daddy, I love you," "I love you too Ru," Said Link affectionately, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Now off to bed with you," he said, and she dashed up the stairs, and at the top she turned and took a last look at her smiling father, before she ran off to bed. 

Nayru woke up very late the next morning with a throbbing headache. She stood up and looked in the mirror on her dresser and soon saw why, she had a huge lump on her forehead, and it was swollen, purple and blue. She suddely realized how silent the house was. She threw open the door and gasped as she saw her house. It had been ransacked during the night, and everything was wrecked. Tables and chairs lay overturned and broken, and windows were shattered. Nayru hardly had time to take this all in, because she was rushing to her parent's room. It was a mess in there too, and empty and bare as can be. She saw the empty rack over the fire where her father's sword used to sit, and suddenly she began to cry. She curled up in a ball on the bare wood floor, her nightgown splayed out around her, and she sobbed. She didn't know how long she was there, when she finally stood up and tried to pull herself together. She ran her hand over the mantle where her father's sword was once sitting, and the tears flowed silently down her face. She ran her hands over the pillows and sheets of her parent's bed as she looked out the shattered window, and then recoiled as she had run her hand over something wet. She looked down and saw a small pool of red red blood lying there on the sheets, and she held up her hand and saw it there too, on her hand as clear as day, and she broke down again. She cried until she could cry no longer, and then she simply lay on the floor and whimpered, until her whimpering too subsided and she lay and listened to her own heart. She fell into dreamless and unsettling sleep, and awoke about and hour later. She sat up, and then realized that her father's chest seemed untouched. She crawled over to it and sat down in front of it, crossing her legs. She opened the chest slowly, and found it to be completely empty except for a small lump, wrapped in linen at the very bottom. She drew it out with shaky hands and set it on the floor. She unwrapped it slowly and found it to be a small greenish ocarina. There was a small folded piece of paper next to it. She picked up the paper and unfolded it gently. There in untidy scrawl was a disjointed sort of note written by her father. 

__

Nayru, I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening. Ganondorf, 

It's been so long—I can't take it back now, I love you sweetie

Never forget…they're coming now, remember these, and find a friend in the 

forest using this, don't forget, we love you, our pearl, now there isn't much time—

Never forget

-Link

Below this was a list of all the songs Link had ever learned on the ocarina. By now tears were pouring down Nayru's face. He had known this was going to happen, that's why he was being so strange last night. She folded the note back up and picked up the ocarina. She walked into her room and got dressed deftly, thoughts still buzzing through her mind. She dug through her closet after dressing and pulled out her own little chest. She dragged it onto the floor of her room and opened it. There still sat the fairy slingshot, the boomerang, and the sword too. She picked these up, and found it was difficult to carry all the things at once. She walked into her parent's room and dug through her father's drawer. There she found a large heavy utility belt. She buckled it around her waist and then headed back to her room. In the belt she tucked the boomerang, slingshot, the ocarina, and the bag of deku seeds. She slung the sword over her shoulder, and then went downstairs. She walked over to the mantle and looked up. Her father's old Hylian shield had hung there for as long as she could remember. She dragged over a chair and lifted it off its hooks. It was surprisingly light and strong, she strapped it to her shoulders and then looked down at her feet. Her small leather thong sandals were comfortable, but were no good for walking. She slipped them off and went back upstairs. She went into her parents room and grabbed her father's old soft floppy leather boots and pulled them on, her feet slid around in their too big toes, but they were comfortable, and they'd have to do. She went back down stairs, and as she bounced down each step, she felt something going pat-pat-pat against her chest. She put her hand there, and felt a bump. She remembered the pendant. She pulled it out from behind her shirt and held it up. She looked at it and felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously and tucked it back under her blouse, and then without looking back behind her ran out the door of her home and away from her old life. This was her new beginning.


	11. The Hero of Time

Nayru reached the banks of Lake Hylia, when her thoughts finally began to catch up with her and nag. Where was she going? What was she doing? She sat down on the grassy banks her head in her hands. She pulled out her father's note and the little fairy ocarina. She looked at the note. "find a friend in the forest"? what did that mean? She looked at the songs. There were many. The first on the list was Zelda's lullaby, she skipped over that, because she knew Zelda would have nothing to do with forests. She looked at the next song. It was short and simple and was labeled Saria's song. Saria…that name it sounded familiar…She remembered her parents saying something—something about sages? About the forest? She couldn't put her finger on it, but that name seemed to be triggering something in her memory. She put the ocarina to her lips and blew. It made a soft sweet whistle, a bit like a flute. She practiced playing it and then she decided that she might as well try playing Saria's song. She looked at the paper and played it slowly and carefully. As she blew the last note on the ocarina, she seemed to hear the song echo around her once more, and a glow of green was illuminated from the tiny instrument. All of the sudden she heard a small voice in her ear. "Link?" Said the small voice. For a moment Nayru paused and then said, "Not Link, Nayru, his daughter." "Nayru?" said the voice, "Well my name is Saria, I'm an old friend of Link's from when he lived in the forest as a boy, why did you play my song?" "Saria…" Said Nayru, "I—I woke up this morning, and I found that my house had been robbed, and wrecked, and I went into my father's room, and he was gone—there—there was blood…" Nayru choked down a sob. There was a long silence, after a moment Nayru said tentatively "Saria?" "I'm here," Said Saria suddenly, "I was afraid something like this was going to happen…" Said Saria gravely "What—what was going to happen?" "Did your father ever tell you?" Said Saria, more to herself it seemed then to Nayru, "Tell me what?" Said Nayru. "Do you know…Do you know who your father _is_? I mean, do you know what he _did_?" "What are you talking about?" Said Nayru, bewildered. "Goddesses! He never told you!" "Tell me what?" she said now sounding annoyed, but Saria began to speak again slowly and quickly. "Nayru, I must tell you something. Right now at this very instant you are in serious danger, I need you to play a song called the minuet of the forest and come and speak to me, listen, you are in grave danger and we must speak privately." "Ok…" Said Nayru slowly "Goodbye" said Saria, and then the ocarina glowed green and her voice had gone. Nayru looked at her father's note and found the minuet of the forest. She played it slowly and then without warning she was engulfed in a green flood of light and she vanished. 

Nayru reappeared on a large stone in the middle of a lush forest. She looked down at the crumbling old stone she stood upon and saw strange triangular runes carved all over it. She looked up and was shocked to see a young girl seated on a stump nearby. She looked to be about ten, was wearing all green and her hair too was a bright green shade. She said slowly to the girl, "Are you Saria?" The young girl nodded. Nayru stepped off the platform of rock. "Where are we?" she asked slowly. "We are in the Kokiri forest where your father grew up, believing he was one of us, the Kokiri." Saria said calmly. _I might as well start his story with the himble beginnings, _Thought Saria, and then she launched into the tale of her father's life. From how he was given a fairy one early morning in the forest, to rescuing princess Zelda from the evil and terrible ruler Ganon, in his lava surrounded palace. As Saria finished her story, Nayru sat, stunned. She made a few wordless gurgling noises, but couldn't seem to get her words around the amazement that seemed lodged in her throat. "Wh—WHAT?" she finally was able to articulate. "Your father is Hyrule's Hero of Time." Said Saria softly. Nayru sat silently. "That's why they—why they took him away…" Nayru said after a moment. Saria nodded mutely. "I've sensed the spread of darkness for some amount of time now, and I suppose I just wanted to ignore it—to hope it would go away…" Saria's voice trailed off. "But I cannot deny it anymore, I must call a meeting of the sages and we must speak, for without a doubt the dark king from the desert has returned, and he is going to try to regain the triforce," 


	12. The Second Meeting of the Sages

******

Nayru, stood by Saria, "Hold onto my arm," said Saria "Alright" Nayru answered. She grabbed Saria's thin little forearm, and then they were suddenly whisked away in a flash of green lights. They reappeared in a cavernous catherdral. "Welcome, to the Temple of Time." Said Saria to Nayru. 

The sages were seated in a circle in the temple. The atmosphere was grave indeed. The sages looked up expectantly as Saria stood and began to speak. "As you all have noticed no doubt, we are missing our Sage of the Water, and our Hero." Saria's tone was bleak. "They have been captured by the forces of evil, that we have felt and yet ignored in Hyrule for so long…Whether or not they even still live…We know not…" There were several repressed gasps. "This is their daughter, Nayru, she awoke to find her home in shambles, and her parents gone. She found—She found blood…" There was a long pause. All eyes darted over to the pretty, and softly crying girl, sitting in her mother's chair, but the gazes quickly turned away. Saria began again. "It has been a long time, and we have grown tired, and lazy, but we now must unite, with whatever strength we retain, and we must reclaim our Hero…And our world…For Ganondorf has returned, and now there is no hero to save us…" Saria sat, her eyes glistening, but her brow set in a look of defiance. Nayru wiped her tears away and looked around at the faces, staring at her. She slowly stood. "You're wrong…" Said Nayru slowly, her voice quivering, "There is a hero…" She bit her lip and looked away, "I will go…" And then Nayru ran. She burst through the huge wooden doors into the blinding white winter sun, she ran. 

She ran through the village, and over the drawbridge, she ran across Hyrule field, until she found a small hole in the ground. She leapt in, and landed on a small stone platform. She went into the little cave, and she curled up in the corner. She sobbed into her arms, and then fell asleep. She woke up a little later, with a blue glow shining on her face. She heard a soft voice calling her name. "Nayru?" the voice said. She looked up, and saw a shimmering blue ball with wings above her, "What—who are you?" asked Nayru. "I am Novur, and I am your fairy guardian. " "My what?" Said Nayru, sitting up and brushing the blue tresses from her face. "You fairy guardian, I will protect you on your quest." Said Novur shrilly. "Well, thanks, but no thanks Novur," Said Nayru getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "I'm doing this alone." She strode over to the stone platform that was in bathed in a pool of light, and was lifted up out of the hole. She walked briskly across Hyrule field, when a bouncing ball of blue light flew before her once more. "Alone? Hah! You wouldn't last a second alone! And you're a fool if you think your father did." Said Novur, she probably was going to say more but Nayru's angry hand flew through the air, and knocked the fairy into the dirt. "Never-insult-my-father!" said Nayru, shaking with rage, then she turned on her heel and set off in the other direction. 

She walked for about 15 yards, and then she started to feel bad, the fairy had only been trying to help… She turned back around to the place where she had hit the fairy, "Novur?" cried Nayru "Novur?" She heard a small scream and looked over on the ground, there Novur lay, and only feet away was a giant gray wolf. Nayru ran up and scooped Novur off the ground and then turned and drew her sword. "What is that thing?" asked Nayru, slipping the trembling fairy into her shirt's pocket. "It's a wolfo!" Cried Novur, "Strike while it's unprotected!" The wolfo dashed toward Nayru, and she ran back wards. The wolf was bearing down on her, and then suddenly she slipped on a rock. She fell backwards onto the ground and tried to pull herself up as the wolfo came in for the kill. She lifted her sword and tried to strike, but it fended her sword swings off." She still struggled to regain her footing as she tried to stand. Then just as she was able to get up, the wolfo struck, his claws swept across her chest and she fell on her back. It came down on her and was about to strike a final blow when it let out a bloodcurdling howl. He rolled off her onto his back, the kokiri sword rammed through his heart. It would have been a time to cheer if it weren't for Nayru's condition. She had three long deep gashes across her chest. She was bleeding heavily, and slipping in and out of conciousness. Novur came out of her pocket and saw her. She muttered something under her breath and a ball of pink light surrounded Nayru, "Protect her from outside harm until I return," Said Novur, "Please don't die," she added in a whisper, and then sped off to the castle. 

Nayru awoke on a soft bed. She felt a sharp pain as she tried to breath. A beautiful middle-aged woman looked down at her, "Am I dead?" Said Nayru in wonder, as she surveyed her royal surroundings. "No," Said the woman kindly, "But you had us worried for a while, when we found you, you were lying in a pool of your own blood, positively drenched in it, we were sure you were already dead…" There was a short pause. "Where am I?" Asked Nayru, "You are in Hyrule castle, and I am Queen Zelda,"

*******


	13. Karzad

Nayru would have gasped if it didn't hurt so much—"Queen?" She squeaked "How??" "I'm an old friend of your father's" She said. There was a brief silence. "There's so much I never knew about my father…" Said Nayru quietly, "There are so many questions I have that I want answered, but, I don't know if I'll ever see the man who can really answer them again." Her voice quivered "I wish he had just told me the truth!" 

She felt hot tears rising in her eyes, she suddenly felt angry, why hadn't he told her, did he think she was to delicate to understand, what was he hiding from her? She blinked back the tears and rubbed her eyes fiercely. It was all his fault, like he was trying to protect her! He was a liar! She felt anger drowning her sorrow. If he had told her than she could have helped him! She had just tried to help! But now—now it was too late…She began to cry angrily. Zelda looked at her sadly. She slowly stood, and left the room, leaving Nayru to her thoughts. Nayru buried her face in her arms and sobbed half sorrowfully half angrily. She missed her father and mother so much…and now…she didn't know if they were even alive…She was weak and the crying made her feel nauseated and feverish, so she lay down and fell into dreams.

*****

She awoke to someone touching her wounds. "STOP!" she cried, because it hurt so much, and she sat up. There was a startled looking young man sitting beside her bed holding some gauze. She subconsciously acknowledged that he was extremely handsome, but didn't think of it then, because her chest hurt so much. "I'm sorry I startled you," said the young man softly. "My name is Karzad and I am Zelda's castle physician, I was simply trying to put some fresh bandages on your wounds." Nayru fell back into the bed wincing, "Well try to be more gentle, they're still quite sore," "I'm terribly sorry," He said, "I'll be careful," and then he began to lift off her loose night shirt "Whoa! What are you doing!?" Said Nayru, snatching back down her shirt, "Changing, your bandages, like I said, I have to do it every two hours, and you've been asleep for at least four," he said, now trying to lift her shirt back up, "What?" she cried, "You've already done this more than once?" "Yes," said Karzad, with a note of impatience in his voice. There was a short pause where Nayru looked at Karzad uneasily, "Alright," She said, "But I can take it off myself." She lifted off her shirt slowly and then lay back. He leaned over her and began to remove the bandages. She blushed furiously, she felt so ashamed lying her bare-chested while this young man touched her. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes trying to pretend he wasn't there, and ignore the fact of her nakedness. He finished after a moment and left, and she opened her eyes up and then put back on her nightshirt. He _was_ quite handsome, she thought after he had gone, and it was true. He was tall for the age of 16, he was strong, and lean with brownish-red curling hair and deep green-grey eyes. She looked wistfully after him, two hours was much too long.

**** 

Even though they had gotten off to a bad start, Nayru and Karzad soon became fast friends. Nayru became less ashamed of having him see her naked, and as he got to know her, _he _became more ashamed to see _her_. Before long Nayru was up walking, and not too long after, Nayru was healed completely. One day while she and Karzad were sitting in the courtyard talking, a maid rushed up to Nayru, "Nayru," said the maid timidly, "Her majesty has summoned you to her courts," "Oh," Said Nayru, "Lead me to her them," She said goodbye to Karzad, and followed the young maid off. She was led through the winding corridors, and then into the Queen's court. She was led up to the throne, and Zelda stood to greet her. "We need to speak alone," She said, leading Nayru out of the wide chamber into a smaller room off to the side. They went into a small chamber with a polished oak table and two chairs. Nayru came in and Zelda closed the door behind them. Nayru sat down slowly, and Zelda came over and sat too. "What is it?" asked Nayru, for though she still felt bitterness toward her father, she was still terribly worried about him in her heart of hearts, and wished to know of any news of him. "While you have been recovering the sages have been searching Hyrule far and wide for any sign of your father. So far our searches have been unsuccessful, except for one thing. A shadow has crept over the Gerudo Valley, and its doors have been sealed. There is strong dark magic afoot, and we suspect that Ganondorf is to blame. At our last meeting of the sages, Naburoo, sage of the desert, looked extremely shifty to me. I'm beginning to wonder how long she's known of Ganondorf's return." Said Zelda, sinking into thoughts of her own. "I have already told you, I will go, no matter what it takes, I will save my family." Said Nayru after a pause, "Yes," Interjected Zelda, "And you have already proved that you cannot do this alone!" "I'll have Novur to protect me," Nayru protested, "That isn't enough," Zelda said, exasperated, "We were just in time to save you when that wolfo nearly tore your heart out! And that was just getting to you out on Hyrule field! Think how long dead you'll be if the same thing happens miles away, in Gerudo Valley? Who will protect you then?" Zelda and Nayru both fell silent. Then slowly a light came on in Nayru's eyes. "Karzad!" she said softly, getting to her feet, "Excuse me your majesty but I need to speak with someone right away!" And then she rushed out of the room, through the stone halls and back into the flowery courtyard. 

*****

Karzad was reading on a bench still, and Nayru rushed over. "Karzad?" she said breathlessly, reaching his side, "Yes Nayru? What is it?" he said politely looking up at her, "I need to ask you something," she said, sitting down beside him. "Karzad, my father is Link, Hyrule's hero of time, that's how Zelda knows him." She said, "The reason I was hurt is because I went out to find my father and mother when that wolfo attacked me, and I was finding them because I woke up one morning and our house was wrecked, and empty. Ganondorf, the evil king, who was sealed away in the sacred realm, well he has escaped, and he is the one who captured my father, and now….He is in the Gerudo Valley, and that is where my father is too, I'll bet my life on it." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, and Karzad simply sat there, stunned. "I told Zelda that I am willing to go and find my father, but she insisted that it is too hard and dangerous to do alone. I need someone to go with me…" She trailed of looking meaningfully into his eyes. There was a long rather awkward pause where they stared into each other's eyes, "Nayru—I—I'm, this is just so…" He trailed off, and looked away in disbelief. Nayru looked at the ground forlornly, "I understand that you don't want to go, it's just I thought maybe that—but it was stupid—I'm sorry…It's just—It's just that—well…you're the only real friend I've ever had…" She trailed off sadly, and a little tear trickled down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly. "I'm sorry," She said again, standing up, and she began to leave. "Nayru, wait!" said Karzad, when she neared the door, Nayru turned slowly. "Come here," He beckoned. She walked over and sat down beside him. He looked into her eyes, and she could almost see the inner struggle going on behind them. At last he relented and looked to the ground. "I will go with you," He said softly.


	14. Lon Lon Ranch

Karzad and Nayru stood at the gate of the castle. They were both clothed in soft cotton garments and long grey cloaks, of a light but warm fabric. They were loaded down with supplies. Karzad had a satchel slung over his shoulder, stuffed with food and medicines. Nayru's utility belt's pockets were stuffed with all sorts of potions, weapons, and foods. They also both had bags absolutely bursting with rupees. Nayru had her sword, slingshot, boomerang and shield, while Novur darted back and forth around her head, disappearing in and out of her shirt's pocket and Karzad carried a bow and arrow, and a long dagger with jewels at the hilt. They stood at the castle's gate, where Zelda stood beside them, smiling. "Good luck," She said softly, "I give you both my blessing on your journey, may the goddesses protect you." And then she turned and headed back toward the palace. Karzad and Nayru looked at each other, and then they set off. 

****

They had been travelling across Hyrule field, and the sun was beginning to sink. There was a mournful howl as the sun disappeared at last behind the horizon. They had been walking a short while, when they heard a rustling and scraping behind them. They turned and saw two disgusting red-eyed skeletons, walking toward them. "Stand back!" said Nayru, pulling out her blade. "What are those Novur?" she asked as they drew closer, "Stalchildren," Said Novur, "They're easy enough to kill, just stab them twice," "Right!" Said Nayru, as the one on her right came within striking distance. She swung her sword one, and lobbed its head off, then she struck it again, and with a shriek it's remains burst into flames, and quickly disintegrated into dust. She made powder of the one on her left as well and then paused to wipe the light perspiration from her forehead. "Thank goodness that's over," said Nayru, but then suddenly, the rustling and digging sound came again. They whirled around to see two, even larger Stalchildren creeping towards them. "Run!" said Novur, and she didn't have to say it twice, they ran, and soon reached the gates of an enormous farm of some sort. "Here!" Cried Karzad, and they rushed through the gates. The sun began to rise, as they collapsed on a heap in the cool grass of the farm. They surveyed their surroundings. There was a large old ranch house there, and a barn across the way, and they opened up to a pasture with a fenced in center, a large sign stood over a gate that read in letters of peeling red paint "Lon Lon Ranch". 

****

Somewhere nearby a rooster crowed, as the sun appeared in the sky. The door of the house opened and a grown woman came out of the door, she had a head of red hair, now streaked with grey, and she looked strong, and hardened by work. Nayru and Karzad stood up quickly, as the middle-aged woman looked at them in amazement. "Please ma'am, said Nayru boldly," We have been traveling all night and we came to this ranch to escape the Stalchildren that were chasing us." The woman said nothing, still surveying the travelers cautiously. "We were wondering if you could board us for a few hours, just so we could get some rest, we'd be willing to pay you." Nayru finished. The woman opened her mouth as if to say something, but at that moment Novur popped up out of Nayru's pocket, and seemed to strike the woman dumb. "you—you have a fairy?" She said after a moment. "Oh, her, yes," Said Nayru looking up at the bobbing blue ball, "That's Novur," "And what might your name be?" Said the woman, "My name is Nayru, and this is my companion, Karzad," Said Nayru, "And might I ask you the same question?" Said Nayru after a pause, "Oh, of course, my name is Malon, and I am the owner of this ranch, well, my husband and I are, that is," She said. "Pleased to meet you," said Nayru, holding out her hand. Malon took her hand and shook it firmly. "We don't get many travelers, but I think I can trust you," said Malon, "Come on into our house," She added, as she headed back for the door. They came into a warm kitchen, and were invited to sit down, "Go ahead," Said Malon, "Unload some of that gear, you must be weighed down like donkeys" Said Malon chuckling, and busying herself about the stove. Karzad unloaded his satchel and sat, Nayru took off her shield and sword, and just then Malon looked over. "Well that's a fine crafted Hylian shield if I ever saw one," she said, "They don't make them like that anymore," "No," Said Nayru, as she slung it onto the floor, "It was my father's" "Oh, was your father a soldier?" Asked Malon, "You could say that," Said Nayru, as she began to unbuckle the strap of her sword. "My that's a fine blade you carry, what craft is it?" Asked Malon "Kokiri, I believe," Said Nayru absentmindedly, drawing the blade and looking at it closely. But as Nayru said it there was a crash, as Malon dropped the pitcher of milk she had been holding. She took no mind of it as she stood there, amazed. "Kokiri? Is that what you said?" Said Malon slowly, her eyes widening, "Yes," said Nayru looking at Malon as if she was crazy, "It was my father's too, but I'm sure there are thousands of Kokiri crafted swords out there." Said Nayru uneasily. "No," said Malon, "No, only one…" she said in a stunned tone "What are you talking about?" said Karzad after a pause. "Tell me—" said Malon, "Tell me your father's name," she said in a hoarse whisper, "L—Link," Said Nayru, looking at Malon confusedly, and Malon fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	15. I know

"Malon?" Cried Nayru, "Malon, can you hear us?" Nayru and Karzad knelt over Malon softly fanning her, trying to get her to come to. "Here!" Said Karzad, after rummaging in his satchel for a moment, "Put this under her nose," It was a small packet of powder, "smelling salts," he explained, "It should wake her," Nayru put the package under her nose, Malon inhaled a bit and her eyes suddenly sprang open. "Malon!" Nayru cried with relief, "You're awake!" Malon, nodded, looking around dazedly. Karzad helped her to her feet, and then sat her down in a chair. "Are you alright?" asked Karzad said with concern. "I'm fine," Said Malon, staring fixedly at Nayru. "Did you say that your father's name is Link?" Asked Malon slowly, "Yes," Said Nayru, "I suppose you're another one of his old friends?" she added. Malon nodded "We're very old friends, but the last time I saw him was at his wedding, and I haven't seen him since, how is he?" She asked. Nayru looked down sadly "To tell you the truth," she said softly, "I don't know myself," Malon looked a bit stunned, "What do you mean?" Said Malon earnestly, "I mean—he isn't—isn't…" "I don't know, Malon, I don't know at all, you see…He was kidnapped by—by someone, my father and my mother…I don't know if they live or not…" Nayru looked wistfully out of the window, at the blue sky, her eyes glistening. "I—I'm so sorry—I didn't know…" gasped Malon, "It's alright," Said Nayru trying to calm her voice, but choking on a sob instead. "Well…Let me give you somewhere to rest, yes, let me see, we have a room for guests in the cellar if you'd like it there," Said Malon uneasily. "Alright," Said Karzad, and he led Nayru down the stairs. They lay in feather beds. "Goodnight," said Nayru, looking across the room at Karzad, "Goodnight," he answered, and they fell asleep.

****

They slept through the day and woke up at about 1:00 a.m. The whole house was silent "Everyone must be asleep," Said Karzad, "Well I don't know about you," said Nayru, "but I need some fresh air," "Yeah," said Karzad, and he followed her outside. They went out and into the little pasture. Nayru sat in the grass and Karzad sat beside her. The moon was full and bright, and cast a bluish silver light over everything, and cast long black shadows behind them. Nayru flopped back on the ground and sighed, looking up at the stars. "I miss them Karxad," She said sadly "More than you can imagine." "I know," he said "I know you do, and I—I will do anything for you, for your family…" He trailed off, flinging his head back and looking up at the stars. "Karzad—" Nayru hesitated, "Yes Nayru?" He said, "Karzad—I—" but Karzad cut her off, "I know," He said, pulling her back up, and looking into her eyes, "I love you too," he said, and then they drew a bit closer, both of them shy and inexperienced. He put his hands around her hips, and she draped her arms up on his shoulders. They pulled a bit closer, until they nearly touched, and then they kissed, first hesitating, and then fully. They broke apart after a moment, "Karxad…" She said, but he put his finger to her lips, a deep understanding in his eyes, "I'll love you forever," He said softly, so surely, and yet so simply, and they kissed again in the moonlight. Malon awoke and went outside to find Nayru and Karzad strolling about the pasture. Nayru spotted Malon and walked over, "Malon, thank you so much for letting us use your room, but we really must be on our way," Said Nayru "Of course of course, I just have one thing I must give you," Said Malon, leading them into the barn. She led them over to a one of the pens. There, two horses stood. One was a black stallion with a white diamond on his nose, and the other a milky white mare, with reddish brown dapples. "This is Lapeze," She said pointing to the black one, "And this is Rahona," she said gesturing to the other. "I expect they will make your journey much swifter," She said "What?!" Cried Nayru "You're just _giving _them to us?" "And why on earth not?" Said Malon, "Well—I " Nayru began, but Karzad didn't seem to mind, he opened the gate, and was beginning to get friendly with Lapeze, while Nayru continued to stutter her thanks. 

****

Soon after they were on their way out the gates on the horses. Their loads were lightened considerably into the saddlebags. "Goodbye!" Called Malon "Bye!" Cried Nayru and Karzad, as they rode out the gate. They galloped some distance in silence. "Karzad?" said Nayru slowly, She paused, "Do you think they're alive?" She asked softly. There was a long silence. "I don't know Nayru," said Karzad. "I don't care what you know Karzad, I asked you what you think…" There was a pregnant pause. "Nayru, to tell you the truth, I think that this is something that Ganondorf has been dreaming of for a long long time, and he won't show any mercy…" he paused "If you really want to know what I think…I think he's already dead or perhaps worse…but who knows…" He said softly…"I bet I know," Said Nayru slowly, as they continued on.

*****


	16. King Ganondorf's Gerudo Lair

Karzad and Nayru rode till it was almost sunset, and then they reached a dirt path going up a hill. There was a sign that pointed up the path and read, "Gerudo Valley" the sign was scorched and battered, as was the path, and all surrounding it. They proceeded up the path with caution. They came to a stop before a huge crude gate. It was made of hundreds of tree trunks stood up and bound together, plastered with mud, and spiked at the top. They seemed to be no way around, and no way up. At the top along it, some gerudo soldiers prowled. "How will we get across?" Said Karzad, looking up at the towering walls. "Hold on…" Said Nayru looking over at the rocky walls around them. She dismounted her horse and began to feel up and down the rock walls, looking for something it seemed. She did this for a moment, until she found something, while squatting low near the ground. "Aha!" she cried. "What?" Said Karzad, dismounting his horse. "Here, the rock is weaker in this spot, Karzad, do you have any bombs?" she asked, "Umm, let me see," He began to rummage in his satchel until he found something. "My bomb bag," He said. He looked in, "Only one left," "Okay, well I hope it'll be enough to work," she said as he handed it to her. She lit the fuse and set it on the ground. They both stepped backward, and the bomb exploded, revealing a small tunnel. "Yes!" she cried. She bent down to get a better look. "Well," she said, "We'll have to crawl, but we can fit I'm pretty sure." She said. "I'll go first and see what's on the other side," Said Karzad, "don't come in until I tell you it's safe," "Alright," Said Nayru, "but be careful," "I will," Said Karzad, kneeling, and slowly shimmying into the small passageway. He disappeared into the little tunnel and emerged a few moments later. "It opens up into a small tunnel leading up into the light, on the other side of the gate," he said, "Okay," Said Nayru, "I'll follow you in," She said, and he struggled back in. She gave the horses an affectionate nudge, "Back to the farm," she whispered, and then followed after him. The little tunnel soon opened up into a larger one. It led up and out into the sun. "I'll check it out," Said Novur softly, popping up out of Nayru's pocket. "Okay," Said Nayru. Novur flitted off into the sunlight, and a moment later returned. "It opens up into a dirt plain. It's rocky and steep, but the boulders could provide cover. There aren't many guards, and the few that are there aren't really paying all that much attention, because they don't think anyone can get past the gate." She said. "Okay, thanks Novur," Said Nayru, and Nover disappeared back into her pocket. Nayru crept forward slowly, and Karzad followed right behind her. They came up to the opening squinting in the reddish sun. 

*****

Nayru gasped, she had visited the valley on several occasions before when she was young, but she remembered nothing like this. The red clay soil was upturned and uprooted. Huge boulders were unearthed from the ground and the sky was clouded in ash and smoke. The sun was blocked out, and not a single plant or wild creature could be seen. The land was parched, and scorched with fire. A makeshift hut of clay was in the corner of the field, and they guessed that's where the guards were. A _mammoth_ sort of red****mound rose up behind the desert plains. It appeared to be molded from stone and clay, and the air rippled around it, sweltering. Greasy, black smoke billowed form its many misshapen towers and turrets, and all of the few windows were barred with rusted iron. Hot ash and rock, crumbled and sprayed from it's high tower, and flashes of red lighting streaked across the bloodstained sky. Black bats that were engulfed in flame themselves, circled the high tower, screeching evilly. They stood aghast at the land before them. "Hurry!" cried Novur, snapping them back to reality, "The guards have only left for a minute, now's our chance!" They dashed across the plain, darting between boulders, making their way towards the huge building in the distance. They made their way across to a barricade of upturned boulders, in the way. There were several large crevices and Nayru looked until she found one that was rather large. They both slid in and then slumped on the hard clay ground. It was cool and dark and they both shut their eyes, for they were weary, and it was nearly midnight. The land around them never slept though, and thunder crashed and shook the ground. "I am afraid Karzad," Said Nayru softly, "Of what?" Said Karzad, "Of this land, or of what you will find in it?" there was a pause. "Both, I suppose," she said, and then they fell silent. "We need to rest," He said after a moment, "We should be safe here tonight, and then we can decide what to do in the morning," "Alright," mumbled Nayru sleepily, he head leaning against his muscular shoulder, "Sleep well," He murmed, stroking her hair, and they fell asleep. 


	17. Into the Fortress

Karzad woke up at dawn with Nayru's head still resting on his shoulder, she was asleep. He stirred her softly, "Nayru, Nayru, wake up," "Mmmmm…" she groaned softly, and lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "We need to get an early start," he said, "Let's go," They left on the other side of the crevice where they had slept a moment later, and surveyed their surroundings. There were guards prowling around the gates of the fortress, but for now they were out of their sight range. "The whole front seems surrounded, we're going to have to try some sort of alternate route," said Nayru, shading her eyes and looking about. "Leave it to me," Said Novur, flying up from her pocket, "I'll get the lay of the land and see if I can find anything." And with that she fluttered off. She returned about 15 minutes later and relayed to them the news. "At first I couldn't find much, but I kept on looking, and then I found something. There was a small tunnel going in through the back of the castle, but the area around it is heavily guarded so we'll have to be careful," She finished, "Okay," Said Nayru, wielding her blade, Karzad nodded and unsheathed his dagger, and they set out. They skirted the castle, staying close to the boulder barricade. They reached the back and found it too, to be crawling with guards. "I'll fly over and show it to you," Said Novur, "Okay," Said Karzad, and Novur flew over to the far easterly wall, and they could just make out a little hole, it looked like a drainage gutter, but it would have to do. Novur bobbed there for a moment, making sure they saw it, and then she flew back over. "Are you sure it's the only way in?" Said Karzad hesitantly. "Positive," said Novur, "But—" began Karzad, but Nayru cut him off, "It's perfect," She said. They made their way over, so they were out of the guards' vision, but so they were straight across from the opening. They swiftly and silently ran over, and maneuvered in and out of the guards' vision ranges, until they reached the opening. They crawled in. It was filthy and damp. They slipped and slid down in the slimy darkness. They followed the twisting turning pipeline, until at last they saw a dim red light at the end of the tunnel. They hurried to the end, and lifted the grate up, Nayru peered out cautiously. "The coast is clear," she whispered, they came out and surveyed their surroundings. They were in a humid, sweltering dungeon of some sort. The floor was built of thick black stone, like the boulders in the barricade, and that the only light came from a flaming red torch. Karzad grabbed it out of its bracket and then ventured a few steps down the dark hall that came off the room, peering into the gloom. "This is the only way as far as I can see," he said. So they pulled out their weapons, and then ventured into the darkness. 

--Sorry I've been gone so long! But hey! I'm back!! So hip hip hooray….okay…review please, I know it's short…

-ZeldaFanFic22 


	18. Zarij

Karzad and Nayru inched down the dank hallway. The came to a corner, Karzad motioned for Nayru to stop and he ventured around. He was about to come back and tell Nayru that it was all clear, when from around the bend there came a bloodcurdling scream. Karzad whipped around the corner to find Nayru being held by a Gerudo guard. She held a razor sharp blade to Nayru's neck. "One more step, and I slit her throat, boy." She growled huskily. Karzad froze. "Now drop your weapons," She said. Karzad took off his quiver and unhooked his bow he unsheathed his dagger and dropped them on the floor. "Now kick them over to me," she added. Karzad kicked them, sending them skidding across the stone floor. She kicked the weapons behind her, where he saw she had already stowed Nayru's shield and sword. "And the bag," she grunted. Hesitantly he unlatched his satchel and slid that too across the floor. She then lifted on hand, still with the other keeping a steady blade on Nayru's neck. She put her fingers to her gold-painted lips and whistled long, loud, and clear. Almost instantly three other guards came to her aid. In a flash they had bound and gagged them both and were dragging then across the floor to goddesses knew where. 

***

They were dragged through unending labyrinths of halls and tunnels until they reached a dungeon type area. They were stricken by fear at the sight of the cruel torture devices that were here and there. "For later," grunted one of the guards, laughing at their fearful faces. They threw them into a cell together, and guards advanced on each with a dagger. At this point both thought that they were as good as dead, but the guards instead of stabbing each, simply sliced through the cords that bound them, and pulled out their gags. Then they turned and locked the iron gate of the cell behind them. The guards walked away, and Nayru slumped onto the floor, in exhaustion and fear. "What are we going to do?" she sobbed to herself, "I'm going to die, looking for my father who's already dead," She wept bitterly, grinding her face into the hard stone floor. The guards meanwhile were talking. One was shorter than the other, and appeared to be younger, she was whispering angrily to the other, "I don't care what our orders are!" she hissed, "The girl is no more than 15, do you have any idea what he would do to her?" "You and I both know perfectly well what he'll do with her, and then he'll probably kill her," the other said, "No one ever survives imprisonment here, especially not young girls." "I can't do it, I can't tell her," said the smaller one, "Then you will be reassigned and someone else will," She said, the smaller one ground her teeth in anger, and then bit her lip, "Alright," she said, "I'll do it. "The younger guard approached the cell and Karzad stood. "The girl," said the guard, shaking her head, "I'll never let you take her," He shouted, moving across the cell, blocking Nayru from view. The guard pulled out her sword, "I will not harm her," the guard said, "Or if you prefer, I could kill you both now," She said brandishing the sword angrily. Karzad looked back at Nayru uncertainly, she nodded slowly and he moved aside. The guard came in and pulled Nayru to her feet, binding her hands behind her back. She led her out of the cell, "Where are you taking her?" Karzad cried, "Where!?" he screamed when he received no reply. "Nayru!" He screamed, "Nayru!" 

****

Nayru was led away, she cried softly as the guard led her through the halls, and at last took her into a small chamber where she then spoke. "I have strict orders for all girls to be given to Prince Ganoldaz for his disposal," "Who?" asked Nayru, "The heir apparent to Ganondorf's throne. He was conceived of darkness and born into fire, all good that was in him has been consumed into overpowering evil." "What will he do to me?" asked Nayru, her voice quivering, "He—he will—he will have his way with you—then—then he'll probably kill you," she said softly. Nayru looked shocked. And then began to scream and cry and beg, "Please," she sobbed, "Let me die with dignity, please, just--just kill me," she threw herself to the floor, baring her neck to her, "Kill me," she sobbed quietly. The guard drew her sword hesitantly, looking at this little girl, begging for death. "I can't," said the guard slowly. "Kill me!" Nayru screamed "Kill me!" "I can't, no, he might not kill you, he may not, you have to try." Nayru looked up, her face red and streaked with tears, She looked up at the guard for a long time. "My name is Zarij," the guard said at last. "I do not swear any loyalty to King Ganondorf, but I have to serve him, or my family and I will be murdered." She said, drawing out some garments. They were skimpy and beaded and gold. "Wear these," said Zarij, Nayru swallowed and took them and changed into them deftly. "There, and—if he is pleased with you, he—he will not kill you—yet…" Zarij said. She cleaned Nayru up a bit more, and then led her through some more passages. Zarij said nothing, but prayed to the goddesses that they would have mercy on this poor girl. They reached to huge doors and Zarij pushed one of them open and a wide chamber stood behind them. It had high ceilings, and walls covered in tapestries of silk and a fire blazed at the end of the hall though it was already stifling. Sweat poured off Nayru as she was led forward into the room. She saw in the corner a huge bed, and shivered, feeling tears burn the corners of her eyes. Then with a crack like a whip a man appeared before them. What little human was left in him made him look to be about twenty, but his skin was rough, dark and scaly. He had sharp fangs in his charred mouth, and his eyes glowed a venomous yellow, with cat-like slits for his pupils. He had flaming red hair and wore only a pair of black trousers exposing his scabby dry skin on his chest. He growled. "Another virgin Zarij?" He hissed looking at Nayru. "I grow weary of young fawns that cannot please me," he said scraping a blackened claw across Zarij's cheek. "But she will suffice for now, thought I suspect this visit to my chambers will be her last." He said, "Tell the guards outside to prepare a pyre, when I'm done you can come collect her _remains_," he growled in hard cruel laughter. "Now leave!" he shouted suddenly, and Zarij went over to Nayru, who was trembling from head to toe, with little tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm so sorry," Mumbled Zarij in sorrow as she unshackled Nayru. "Forgive me," she whispered tearfully, and then she swept out of the room. The door slammed behind her with a bang, leaving Nayru alone with the beast.

*******

Zarij ran through the long winding halls barely noticing where she went, trying to keep from crying. She was so young, the youngest they'd ever had, only 14! She would be raped…. She would die…Without a shred of dignity left. She suddenly realized she was back in the dungeons. She also realized she wasn't the only one crying. In the cell where Nayru had been lay the boy who was with her. He was curled into a ball crying bitterly. He looked up when Zarij came in. "What did you do to her?" he sobbed, "Where is she? Is she alive? If she isn't—so help me, I—I will kill you myself…I--I love her," he cried, "I love her!" he began to scream, "Let me see her again—just—just let me see her again…" He put his head down and began to cry again. Zarij walked over to the cell. "She will be killed," Said Zarij softly. "I—it is against my will I assure you, but…Ganondorf's son, he is all powerful, and his rule tells that all female prisoners are for his disposal," she said. "What do you mean disposal?" He cried, "Damn you! I love her! He's going to rape her isn't he? And then what? He—he'll just kill her?" Zarij nodded slowly. "Damnit!" he screamed beginning to sob, he was all alone.

*****

Ganoldaz circled her slowly looking her up and down. "Oh yes," He muttered softly, "I will enjoy spoiling you," he growled. He continued to circle her for a few moments, muttering inaudibly to himself, while Nayru began to weep quietly. Suddenly he flicked his hand at her and at once she felt and irresistible force dragging her to the bed. She tried to defy it, but it only got stronger, making her lift one foot and then put it down again. Walking her closer to the wide bed. She fought the walking and it took her a few minutes to reach the bed. Ganoldaz watched in amusement as she hopelessly tried to defy his magic. She was then forced onto the bed, and she lay there, unable to fight the force holding her down. Ganoldaz strode over quickly and looked her up and down. Then he snapped his fingers and her clothes disappeared. She lay there naked, and a hungry look appeared in Ganoldaz's eyes. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants down. He walked over to the bed slowly. And looked down at her. She looked fearfully into his eyes as he stared at her. He crawled onto the bed and lowered himself down until he was right above her. His putrid smell was right in her face and she choked on his own foul breath. He licked her lips then and she felt his acidic saliva on her, it made her want to vomit. He forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her roughly, shoving his tongue down her throat. After a moment he pulled away. "Hmm, did you like that?" He hissed. He was just about to lower himself down again when the door flew open with a crash. An arrow splattered through the back of Ganoldaz's head. He fell on top of her; she could feel his body all over hers. She couldn't get him off of her and his blackish blood spilled out of him on her naked body. She screamed wildly, wondering if she was dreaming. Then she heard a familiar scream, "Nayru!" Karzad screamed, "Nayru!" He ran over to her, pulling Ganoldaz's corpse off her. He looked down, seeing she was naked, "I'm sorry!" He cried, "I'm sorry, oh Nayru, what did he do to you?" he said standing her up and wrapping her in his cloak. "It's okay," Nayru cried, "It's okay you came just in time, but…how?" Karzad looked behind him. Zarij stood at the door with her saber drawn. "Come on!" she whispered, "The coast is clear, I can take you somewhere that no one knows of where we can talk."

******

Nayru and Karzad tiptoed after her through the winding halls, down flights and flights of stairs. Then they came to a small chamber. In the corner were a small straw palette and a little chest, candles lit the tiny room, in the corner there was a little carpet. "This is my room, come over here." She locked the door behind them and then lit a lantern and went over to the corner. She walked over to the little rug and lifted it up. Underneath was a little tunnel dropping down into a small cave. Zarij dropped down and motioned for them to follow. They jumped down and Zarij looked up and then pulled the carpet back over, concealing them completely. Zarij hung the lantern from a hook in the ceiling and motioned for them to sit on the floor. To their surprise the floor was pure rock and was very cool. Nayru quickly changed into her other clothes, which were returned to her along with her weapons, from Zarij. Zarij started to speak "I began to dig this hole about six months ago, I was digging one day after about two months, using only a small knife and spade. I struck the soil and it fell away revealing a small natural cavern. I imagine that an underwater section of the Gerudo River runs underneath, because the stone is often damp and always pleasantly cool. It became much harder to dig my way to freedom when I found that I had reached sheer rock cave, but I have been chiseling away at it day by day, my progress is in that little hollow over there." She said pointing to the far-left corner. There was a small crevice beginning in the stone that a thin person could fit through, but for now it was only about five or six inches deep. "When I hit water I'm going to use a reed as an air pipe to breathe the air above the little underground river, and find my way to freedom and my family… They were put in prison camps…All men and children. Girls are put to work in the castle at age sixteen; I'm eighteen now…. All women over fifty don't have to work in the palace, which is lucky for my mother, her spirit wouldn't survive long here… But there's something about my mother anyway…I'm not sure what it is, she never told my father or me about her past, but it must be something important, and Ganondorf must know something about it. He put her and my father in the highest security encampment in the valley and sealed it with powerful magic…. I miss her so much…She used to write me letters, but I know little of her condition now because the letters stopped a few weeks ago…" There was a long pause where nothing could be heard but the soft _drip drip_ of water falling from the ceiling of the cave to the floor. Karzad finally spoke, "What did you say your mother's name was?" he asked, Zarij looked up. "Well I didn't mention her name, but if you want to know her name is Naburoo,"

****

I'm BACK sorry I took so long, I had a really bad case of the damned writer's block, but 

I'm back none the less, so review please…. BYE!

-ZeldaFanFic22


	19. Unrecognizable

"Na-Naburoo?" Nayru choked, "Yes," said Zarij, looking a bit bewildered. "Why do you ask?" She said, "did you know my mother?" Nayru and Karzad looked at each other. "Um, Zarij, do you know what happened to Ganondorf when he was away in the Sacred Realm? I mean do you know who did it?" "Why surely!" Said Zarij, her eyes alight. "The valiant Hero of Time! My mother told me all about he brave defeat of King Ganon in his evil reign of power." "She-she did?" Asked Karzad, "Why of course, and how he used the sages powers combined with his own to have enough strength to seal him away for eternity… Well at least that's what we thought." Zarij added. "Then, do—do you know what—who your mother _is_?" Asked Nayru slowly. "What do you mean?" She said, confused. "Zarij," Said Karzad, "Your mother is the Sage of the Spirit."

***

"I hate it when this happens," Said Nayru, fanning Zarij's face while Karzad searched for his smelling salts. "Stupid guards," He grumbled. "They mixed everything up… Oh, here it is!" He pulled out the little packet of powder and then put a bit under Zarij's nose. Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. "Zarij, are you okay?" Asked Nayru concernedly. "Where am I?" she said bewilderedly, looking wildly into Nayru's face. "Your in the underground cave, and I'm Nayru, remember, and Karzad?" Zarij shook her head. "I'm sorry, of course I remember, it's just all blurry, she blinked her eyes several times, shaking her head. "So, you were saying that my—my mother is—she is the Sage of the Spirit?" Asked Zarij slowly after a moment. Nayru and Karzad nodded solemnly. "And my father, is Link, the Hero of Time," Said Nayru softly. Zarij's eyes widened even further. "Your father—is—is _the _Link? _The _Hero of Time?!" Nayru nodded. "That's why we're here in the first place, my father and mother, they were kidnapped, by Ganondorf… We don't know where he is… We—we think he's dead…" Nayru looked down. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Said Zarij. "You say you think they were brought here?" She asked. Nayru nodded. "Well… I'm trying to remember. Let me think. Almost a month ago, come to think of it, there were three high security prisoners brought in, I can't remember, they were not allowed to be seen or spoken to by anyone but Ganoldaz and Ganondorf." She said pensively. "Well, that would be the same time frame as my parent's abduction, but three, that doesn't make any sense." Said Nayru, Zarij agreed. "Wait," Said Karzad, "Maybe it doesn't! Zarij, when did you say that the letter from your mother stopped?" "Um, about four or five weeks ago," Said Zarij slowly. "And when did the three prisoners get brought in?" Said Karzad sounding excited, "About—well actually, about the same time!" Cried Zarij sounding excited too. "My guess is," Said Karzad. "That Ganondorf captured Link and Ruto, and at the same time something happened with your mother. Did she say anything to you about trying to escape?" Zarij pondered for a moment. "Well speaking of which her last letter was rather forlorn. She was talking about being trapped, like a caged bird. She talked of an escape, but only briefly. Maybe—maybe she did try to escape!" "And in that case, she probably would be brought in at the same time for punishment, or questioning." They all looked at each other. "So the question remains, if they were brought into the fortress, where are they now?" said Nayru. They sunk into thought. "Well," asked Zarij, "Did the sages have any kinds of powers?" Asked Zarij. "Why, of course," Said Karzad, "All sorts. Some had healing powers, others had telepathy, and all had the power to magically teleport anywhere." "Well then I think I know exactly where they are." 

*****

"Where?" cried Nayru. "Well, I'm not sure if they'll be there, but there's a secret dungeon that only a few know of. It's used for the imprisonment of those who have magical powers, but it will be terribly hard to get there, and will be even harder to escape. I just want to be sure that there's no way we could ever be wrong about them being there..." Zarij drifted off, "But I suppose there's no real way to know for sure," Said Nayru slowly. "I suppose," Relented Zarij. "But let's get some rest for now, it's rather late and I don't know about you, but I am terribly exhausted." Karzad and Nayru agreed, and cuddled together under a small blanket that Zarij provided. "I have to go up now, and sleep on my palette, if I don't and someone comes to check on me they will suspect that something is awry." She disappeared up the hole and covered it back up with the rug. Karzad drew out some bread, a lump of cheese and a canteen, and they ate in silence. They curled up together on the hard, rocky floor and fell into deep, restful sleep.

***

Zarij came down at about eleven o' clock the next day. She woke Karzad and Nayru. "I've been working for some time, I came as soon as I could to tell you a plan I've worked out. Alright, well, everyone that knew you were here thinks you," Zarij looked at Nayru "Are dead. And they think you," She looked at Karzad, "Have been moved to a more solitary confinement area. Now I have a plan, there are new girls coming to work here every day from the camps. We can hardly keep track of who is who anymore. So I'm going to disguise you, Nayru, as a new guard, and I'll pretend to be teaching you the ropes. And we'll chain up you, Karzad, and say we're moving you to a higher security area, because you tried to escape. No one will question it, especially since the whole castle is in a complete uproar over Ganoldaz's mystery murder. We'll take you through the dungeons, I'll bring you to the magically sealed area, and I suppose we'll have to go from there…" Zarij looked at them expectantly. Karzad and Nayru looked at each other quickly and then back to Zarij. "We'll do it," Said Karzad. 

****

Zarij left soon after and returned a few hours later with an armful of supplies. Nayru looked at the parcels questioningly. "Well I have to make you look like a Gerudo, don't I?" Zarij smiled. She unwrapped the same basic outfit as hers. A small rather skimpy beaded top, a pair of baggy silk pants, and soft beaded leather slippers. From the next she pulled out a saber and the next a large pewter bowl, a little silver box, a small bag, a canteen of water, and a large jeweled comb. "First change into these," she said motioning to the clothes. Nayru changed into the quickly and then sat back down. "Now, about your appearance. You are much too pale to be a Gerudo girl…hmm, let's see." Zarij rummaged in the silver box and drew out a small bag of brownish powder and a little sponge. She put a small piece of thick yellowish parchment down and emptied the contents onto it. She then dribbled a bit of water onto it, mixing it into a creamy sort of paste. She took the sponge and proceeded to cover every inch of Nayru's visible skin with it. "The powder is extracted from a very thick tree root called Baratua root. We use it normally to die clothing, but while working with it in garment dying I found it bronzes the skin as well." She soon had covered her with the paste and said. "Now we must let it set for a while, and I will work on your hair." Now, Nayru loved her blue locks, and under normal circumstances would have not parted with them it her very life was dependent on it. But these were most certainly not normal circumstances, so Nayru simply watched in restrained agony as Zarij explained how she would dye Nayru's hair. "I will create a wash that will turn your hair very orangy-red, much like my own hair." She said. Nayru watched in excruciating inner pain while Zarij prepared it. She winced, cringing as Zarij began to lather the dye through her hair. 

*****

An hour so later Nayru was undistinguishable from any Gerudo guard out there. "Okay, well first we must take off all the dried skin paste," Said Zarij. So, together, Nayru, Zarij, and Karzad began to chip away at the hardened paste. Soon it was all gone and Nayru looked as though she had been subject to years of harsh Gerudo sun in less than and hour. "Perfect!" said Zarij, admiring her handiwork. "Now to rinse out the die." Nayru's hair had been sitting in a thick pastey lather for quite a while. Zarij first combed out the hair, leaving it hanging in sticky plastery strings. She then emptied the contents of the canteen into a bowl and then had Nayru lie back and put her hair in the water. She slowly rinsed it until all of the dye's residue had come off. Nayru sat back up and Zarij gave her a towel to dry her hair with. Then Zarij pulled Nayru's hair up into a high ponytail on top of her head like all the other guards did. Nayru brushed off her clothes and then stood up. She sheathed the long, curved saber that Zarij gave her. "And for a few embellishments." Said Zarij, pulling out some jewelry. She gave her a thick jeweled choker and some golden cuff bracelets. She also brushed her lips with gold paint and gave her thick purple eye shadow. "Unrecognizable." Said Karzad in awe. "Why, thank you," said Zarij. "Well _I _want to know what it looks like too!" said Nayru unable to hold back her own impatience and curiosity. "Well okay, Nayru, hold those baggy pants on for a moment while I go get a mirror." Zarij disappeared up the hole and came back a moment later with a looking glass. "Well, take a look…" Nayru held up the mirror and gasped. She was unrecognizable. Her skin was as bronzed and tan as Zarij's would ever be, her hair was as bright orange as the red clay of the rocks in this valley. Her lips now looked wide and thick with the golden paint, and her eyes looked dark and hooded, much like Zarij's. "Oh my goddesses." Nayru said, looking herself up and down. Unrecognizable.

*****

"Right now it is about five o' clock. At eight o' clock the night shifts come in. At night the security is actually rather lax, and it will be easy to get around without much questioning. Until then I would suggest you get some rest." Zarij said. "I must go finish my own shift now, but I will return soon." "Alright, we'll rest until your return." Said Nayru, and Zarij disappeared up the hole. "It's still amazing, each time I look at you I, I just can't believe who I'm seeing." "Well believe it buster…it's who you'll be seeing for a while until this dye comes out." "Yeah, I know." Said Karzad. They sat in silence for a while, simply listening to the soft trickle of water dripping from ceiling to floor. Suddenly Nayru scooted closer to Karzad. "I—I want you to know Karzad… If anything happens tonight… I want you to know that I love you… I love you very much." Karzad looked at her. "Oh, don't talk like that Nayru! We'll be fine!" "You don't know that," Nayru said. "And it anything were to happen… I just would want you to know, that's all… I love you." "Well." Said Karzad, "I love you too… but you'll be fine… I'll be fine… I promise." And then they kissed tenderly and fell into a brief, restful sleep. 

*****

About and hour and a half-later Nayru awoke to a voice in her ear. "Nayru! Nayru I've found you, wake up!" Nayru opened her eyes sleepily and then was awakened the rest of the way by the fact that a bobbing ball of blue light shimmered overhead. "Novur!" Nayru cried. "Novur! Oh, you're okay! I was so worried!" She pulled the little blue ball into a hug. "Mmf! Lemee go!" she said in a muffled voice. Nayru let go and Novur shook herself and then flew up above her. "My goodness, what have they done to you?" She said looking down at her. "what do you mean? Oh, this? Well I needed a disguise." "Good disguise," Novur said, "how'd you get it? _And_ how'd you get this lovely little prison cell all to yourself in a guard's room?" "Oh, well let me tell you all about it!" Said Nayru. She told Novur all about her imprisonment with Ganoldaz, her rescue, and Zarij's bravery. Novur let out a low whistle. "So her mother is the Sage of the Spirit?" Nayru nodded. "Man, you guys have all the fun!" Novur said, "Fun?" said Nayru. "I hardly call all of this FUN!" she said. "I know I know, but I was locked in a cage the whole time. Well anyway when I finally was able to escape I had to search the whole fortress 'till I found you here!" "Well I'm just glad you're back!" said Nayru. "Glad who's back?" said Karzad sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Novur!" cried Nayru happily. "Oh, hi Novur!" said Karzad. "Hello!" she said. At that moment the carpet opening was pulled aside and Zarij dropped down. She pulled the carpet back and turned around, "I'm glad to see you're awake and—" She stopped suddenly seeing Novur. "You—you have a—a fairy?" she said. "Yes," Said Nayru. "She was sent by the Deku sprout, guardian of the Kokiri forest, to come and protect me." Nayru explained. "Wow!" Zarij said. "A real forest fairy! I thought they were mere legends!" "Well you thought wrong," Novur chirped. Zarij jumped. "It speaks!" she said. "Yeah, don't all of them?" Nayru said. "_Yes_, all of us do," Novur said shrilly, "Man Zarij, you don't get out much, do you?" "Novur!" Nayru scolded, but Zarij laughed, "Yes, that is true," she chuckled, "I am not used to being a guest to two strange Hyrulian fugitives, after witnessing them shoot our ruling lord through the head with an arrow. Then finding out my mother is a magic sage and the Hero of Time is imprisoned in this very fortress with her, _and_ being insulted by a forest fairy all in the space of two days." They all laughed quietly, "Sorry," Novur muttered, embarrassed, hiding in one of Nayru's deep pockets. "That's quite alright considering it was probably one of my friends who had caged you, but enough chatter," She said, then looking at Nayru and Karzad, "It is time." 


	20. Reunited and Broken Apart

Zarij drew out chains and bound Karzad's hands and feet. He looked very tense and antsy, Nayru bit her lip and grabbed compulsively at the seams of her pants in nerves, and Zarij, though she looked cool and collected, had half formed thoughts and frightened what-ifs whizzing through her mind. They came up out of the hole and Zarij covered it quickly. "Now we must hurry." She said. "It is seven forty-five, the time when shifts are changed, most posts will be unmanned and those guards at their posts will either have just gotten there or are getting ready to leave, they will be distracted and will probably not give us a second glance, alright, now we go!" She said, and they walked down the corridor at a brisk pace, quickly leaving the guard's housing area. 

****

They entered a long, wide corridor and Zarij drew out her saber and held it to Karzad's back. "For show," She muttered. They reached the end of the hall and disappeared down a back hall. Zarij relaxed a bit and began to talk in a low quick voice. "These halls are rarely used so we are safe to speak if we are very quiet. If we are approached, Nayru, your name is Malez, and you are new to the fortress. You came from camp R-7." Nayru nodded, memorizing the facts quickly. "We are taking this prisoner to a higher security dungeon because he was getting rowdy and tried to escape." Karzad and Nayru nodded. They walked down the hall and saw that it would soon open to a different corridor. "In this hallway there are many guards and it will be rather crowded. Try to act completely natural." They strode out into the wide hall and walked quickly toward a set of stairs going down. The hall was crowded and noisy. Many guards were milling about, either then being relieved of duty or being put on job. 

****

Then Nayru saw something that made her blood freeze in her veins. There was a huge doorway at the end of the hall. It was barred with huge tall doors of black iron, crusted with orange rust. They were chained and bolted and from behind them seemed to leak a dark shadow. The guards all seemed to skirt the door and no wonder for as they drew closer piercing screams could be heard. The shadow seemed to sink into Nayru's heart, chilling her to the marrow of her bones. Her eyes followed the dark door. "It is the door separating us from Ganondorf. That is the place where he dwells. He feeds on the dying spirits of prisoners and lies in wait, gaining strength and using his growing dark powers to induce chaos." Said Zarij, snapping Nayru from a horrified sort of trance. The doors shook and fire seemed to blaze behind the door, for heat blasted from them. The floor vibrated with the echoing bloodcurdling screams, and flashes of light blazed through the little cracks. Zarij shivered, "It has never been so bad as this, Ganondorf seeks revenge for the murder of his son." At this Karzad shivered slightly, but shook it off as they neared the staircase. There a guard stopped them. "Hello Zarij," said the tall guard, whom Nayru recognized from the dungeons. "Who's this you have with you?" The guard said. Zarij looked at Nayru. "A newling. She arrived today from camp, I'm just giving her the grand tour." She said coolly. Nayru beamed inwardly at Zarij's complete calm. "Well I'm not asking you!" the guard said, looking down on Zarij, "I wanted _her_ to tell me!" she said, moving her eyes to Nayru. "My—my name is Malez, I came from camp R-7." Nayru stuttered. "Did you? I did an inventory of that camp a week ago, who are your parents?" Nayru looked petrified for a moment digging through her mind for something. "They're dead." She said after a brief second. "They died when I was born." The tall guard looked at her in pity, "I suppose you were in training when I came then." She said after an awkward moment. Nayru nodded mutely, not knowing if she should agree or not. "Well, welcome to the fortress Malez." And without another word she walked away. As soon as the guard was out of sight Nayru let out a long sigh of relief. "I thought I was done for!" Nayru gasped as they made their way down the staircase. "Well, good job, you could have fooled me," Said Zarij. "You were wonderful," Said Karzad. 

****

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and lacking in excitement except for when a passing male prisoner on the stairs, who grabbed at Nayru and Zarij broke his hand. At last they reached the very bottom floor. It was dark, only lit by torches in iron brackets. Nayru grabbed on of the torches while Zarij unchained Karzad and cast the shackles away. "Now these are the oldest and thought by most to be the deepest dungeons," said Zarij "But I know better," She led them to a corner and there was a wall of thick black rock. She poked around until she found a small crack in the wall. She slid her slim hand into the small fissure and muttered a few undistinguishable words, and a sliding scraping noise followed and then the crack slid apart until a body's thickness wide, and they slid through. Once on the other side she put her hands on either side of the opening and muttered something again. The opening closed behind them. They turned, Nayru lighting the way with her torch. There was a strong stench of rotting flesh and bloodstains covered the walls. There were torture devices of all sorts lining the walls, and they were fast approaching the cells. "These cells are rarely guarded by humans, but there are eyes everywhere. We must be brief." They walked to the cells. A hall of them went to the left and one went to the right. "Nayru, you and I will take the left side, Karzad you go right, yell if you find anything." Said Zarij. Nayru looked at Karzad worriedly. "Don't _worry_." He reassured her. "I swear, I'll be fine." He unsheathed his dagger and held it in front of him. He also wrapped a stick found on the ground with some torn cloth off his shirt and lit it off her torch. "I'll be fine!" He said, and he disappeared into the darkness. Nayru went down the other hallway with Nayru and looked in each cell. The whole place reeked of death and decay and skeletons were scattered throughout the cells. They came to the end of the hallway when they heard a soft whimper come from a far cell. Nayru, throwing caution to the wind, ran down the rest of the hall and came to a darkened cell at the end. A huddled form was crouched in the corner, their hands chained above their head. Zarij came up behind Nayru. "Let me unlock it," She said, pulling a pin from her hair and putting it in the huge rusted latch. She fiddled for a moment and it came undone at last. The rusty door swung open and Nayru rushed in. The figure was hooded and she threw the hood down. It was her mother, it was Ruto. 

**** 

Nayru screamed with amazement "Mother!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her neck. Ruto struggled against Nayru's grasp. "Get off me!" She mumbled, thrashing about, "Get off!" Nayru drew back and looked at her mother. "Mom, it's me!" she said. "It's Nayru!" She looked her mother up and down. Her face was sunken and starved, and her eyes darted nervously. She was battered and cut all over. She looked at Nayru. "You are not my daughter, you are another of the Gerudo scum." She spat. "No, no mother, it's a disguise! I found you!" "No, don't fool me!" Ruto cried, thrashing against Nayru more fiercely. "No mother! It's me, it is!" "Don't fool me!" Screamed Ruto. "They told me! I know she is dead!" "Dead?" gasped Nayru. "No! No, I'm alive! They didn't kill me, just hurt me, I'm alive!" "They told me!" Ruto cried in half-delirium. "They told me…I know…" "No mother, no! I'm alive, they lied, it's a disguise! It is me!" Her mother continued to resist, shaking her head and crying "No! No!" "Wait!" Nayru cried "Wait, I'll prove it!" she felt on her neck until she found the thin gold chain. She held the pendant up to her mother who grabbed it in shaking fingers. "Your pearl," whispered Nayru. Ruto began to cry softly first, looking from the pendant to Nayru and back again. Then she began to sob and wail loudly, sinking into her daughter's arms and crying long and bitterly. "Nayru, Nayru, I thought you were gone…" "It's alright mother, I found you, we're okay now…" Nayru pulled out her own hairpin and picked the lock to the chains that bound her mother's hand over her head. Her mother pulled her hands down, massaging the wrists and encouraging them to get some blood circulation. "I still can't believe your okay," Ruto said, "And that you came this far unscathed." "Not quite," Said Nayru showing her mother the scars from the wolfo that stretched down onto her stomach. "Well the point is that you're alright." She said. Ruto stood, stumbling around on weak legs for the first time in days and days. "It's okay, I think I'll be able to walk just fine, I'm only a bit rusty." They walked out of the cell. "It's strange," said Zarij. "I've been calling for Karzad for some time now, but there has been no reply, and I can't see a thing!" They peered into the darkness when suddenly from far off there came a strangled cry. "Karzad!" Nayru called, and ran through the hall.

***

Nayru ran as fast as she could until she reached a terrible sight. Karzad lay still on the hard stone floor with and undead skeleton warrior standing over him, preparing to kill him with his huge sword. "Yaa!" screamed Nayru running towards the warrior with pulling out her long curved saber. She swiped at the warrior and hit him. He recovered and swept his sword at her. She dodged it and then stabbed again. Apparently he already had wounds from Karzad because her two hits finished him and he vanished. She cast down her saber and flew to Karzad's side. "Karzad!" she cried, lying over him and putting her hand on his chest. It was wet. It was blood. She realized that his entire front was shining with blood, it spilled from a deep stab wound in his stomach. "No!" She cried "No!" His eyes fluttered open. "Karzad!" She cried, "Karzad, are you alright?" He groaned. "I'm so sorry Nayru…I'm sorry." He moaned. "Nayru…I love you, I'm sorry…I love you." "No Karzad, No, you promised, Karzad! Karzad! You can't leave me! You can't! I won't let you! Don't leave me Karzad! …What will I tell her? What will I tell Zelda?" Nayru sobbed. Karzad looked deep into her eyes. "Tell her—" He breathed in agony. "Tell her that her son—loves her…" And his eyes fluttered closed.


	21. The Goddess' Love

"Karzad!" Nayru screamed, "Karzad!" She thought fast, and saw Zarij and her mother coming up behind her. "He's dying!" she cried quickly, opening his shirt and examining the wound. She looked down at his chest. There was something there. She looked closer and saw a pendant on a thin silver chain. Nayru lifted it up. There was a triforce with little sketches and designs around it. "Why, where did he get that?" Gasped Zarij, "That is the Hyrulian Royal Family's Crest!" Nayru gasped inwardly at these words, but realized that there was no time to lose. She opened up Karzad's bag and found bandages. She wrapped the wound clumsily, trying desperately to slow the bleeding. It was useless, Karzad was fading fast and Nayru began to look through the compartments of her belt. "What are you doing now?" Zarij cried in anguish, not knowing what to do. "I need to go find help, I'll be back I promise! I'll be back for you mother" She cried and then pulled out the fairy ocarina. She played the minuet of the forest and vanished from sight. 

****

She appeared a second later in the forest, laying Karzad down on the stone with the triforce engraved on the surface. "Saria!" She screamed "Saria! Saria, help! Help! It's Nayru, help!" she screamed until she was hoarse when suddenly Saria appeared in a flash of green light out of nowhere. She dropped the basket of fruit she was carrying. "Nayru, is that you?! Why do you look like a Gerudo? What on earth are you doing here?" "Saria, Saria, It's Karzad! Look, he's hurt, what can I do? What can I do?" Nayru cried "what can you do?" "Here, he is dying, I need to take him to the castle, wait here." She said striding over to Karzad and grabbing his hand. "I will return!" She said and then disappeared. Nayru walked to the stone. Karzad's blood was spilled out over it. It ran into the triforce's cracks, dribbling through like little streams. She sat on the cold stone, curling up and putting her cheek onto the surface of the rock. She cried little, shock had consumed her mind. Karzad was dying. He was the prince. Zelda's son. Why hadn't he told her? Thoughts spun through her mind and she soon sank into dreamless sleep in exhaustion. 

*** 

She woke later wrenching her cheek up from the cold rock. She put her hand on her cheek. Something was crusted there. She picked some off and it fell onto her hand. Dried blood. Karzad's blood. It all came flooding back to her now. He was her son. She looked down at the triforce carved there on the stone. She flashed back to Karzad in the chambers of the dungeon. His crest, he _was _her son. She suddenly realized that there were tears streaming down her face. She wiped her hands over them and drew it back. The skin dye that had colored her face came off on her hand. She stood up and walked out into the little maze-like area behind the temple. She found a pool of water and undressed quickly. She leapt in and a cloud of orange billowed out around her. She washed her hair thoroughly and then her skin. She lay in the cool water wondering how all of this had happened to her. She dove under the water and sat at the bottom. Using her gills she breathed deeply, relaxing as best she could and listening to the deep silence at the bottom of the pool. She rested there, allowing her mind to calm itself and after a long while she at last climbed out. She wrapped herself in her cloak and then came back to where she had cast aside her belongings by the temple. She dressed in her old regular attire and then sat on Saria's usual stump. She breathed deeply, and closed her eyes, listening to the music of the forest around her. A cricket chirped nearby, a slight breeze rustled through the trees. The stars were fading fast and dawn was approaching, greying the horizon in it's dull, new, light, a few early spring birds chirped. She rested there, trying to stay calm. The worst was over. He was dead or alive, simple as that. She felt a deep connection with the ground and the sky and the air as she sat there, in meditation. She heard a voice then. "Nayru." It said in soft echoing tones. Her eyes sprung open and she saw a bright light. "Nayru, do not fear, it is I, your namesake and the goddess of sky, water, and most important, of love." The light faded and a tall woman stood in its place. She wore a shimmering robe and her skin was ivory pale. Long blue hair fell to her feet, crowned with a circlet of purest silver, and her eyes were a wide pale blue, almost white. She walked forward slowly. "Nayru, you have suffered much pain, I feel for you in your suffering. I feel the same suffering myself, the darkness, it has taken away the ones I love as well. My people, the ones I love so much, they die, they give themselves up to the shadow. It gives me so much pain to see them, to see you, suffering." "Nayru, I love them …will he be alright, will they all be alright?" the girl asked in fear "If your love is true." Nayru said in her echoing voice. "If your love is true it will act as a lifeline to those who you love. If you give in, the lifeline will fail, and darkness will overpower all. Love cannot fail Nayru, you must not allow it to." "It is so hard." Nayru said, "So hard to keep all my promises, to keep my love true and strong." "You must keep it true Nayru, you must keep the love true. It is the only light in this sea of darkness that is left. It is the only thing keeping spirits alive, the only fire left kindled in a vast night. You must keep the fire burning. You must keep your love true. You have doubted your love Nayru, and it is the only thing keeping him going now, but his lifeline is weakening. You must not blame him. You must not doubt him, or doubt your love for him, you must never let it fail. The fate of Hyrule, I fear, must rest upon your shoulders, if you keep your love pure, if you keep it true, then the darkness will never truly win. Never. Nayru, as your namesake, as your goddess, as a fellow being, I beg you, keep it true." With a flash of blinding white light she vanished, leaving something behind on the grass, glittering in the dawn's light. She stood slowly, and walked over to it. She bent down and with shaking fingers lifted it up to her eyes. It was a ring. It was pure silver, shimmering with an unearthly glow. A deep blue stone embedded in the surface with unreadable runes on the surface. If she had been able to read it she would know that it said "True love shall never fail, fair Nayru." She slipped it onto her finger and she suddenly felt a warmth glow inside of her. It felt as though she had swallowed a whole bowl something warm and sweet and nourishing all in one gulp. It ran down through her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and she almost cried out with laughter, tears springing to her eyes. It radiated through her. It was love. It was Goddess' own love, inside of her. She held her hands over her heart and closed her eyes to savor it. She was loved, and she loved. She would not let it fail. She could not, not now.


	22. Death Is No Boundary

Nayru sat on Saria's stump, calm, but still stunned from her encounter with the Goddess. She looked down at the ring on her finger. It would not fail. She shut her eyes and pictured Karzad instead in her mind's eye. She saw him, his strong handsome face. His friendly smile. His happy laughter. His blunt, but fun sense of humor. His love of life. She loved him, she realized quite plainly. It was not a matter of maybe or perhaps, She loved him, more than she could imagine. He was loved. "Hold on Karzad, I love you." 

***

Nayru sat for a long time it seemed, there on the stump. She wanted them to know. All of them. From every child of the Kokiri to every cruel Gerudo guard. She loved them. She loved her life, and all life. She loved Hyrule, and all who were in it. She could not let love fail. She could not let Hyrule sink into the shadows that darkened the hearts in Gerudo Valley. She loved them all, every Kokiri, Goron, Zora, and Hyrulian out there. All of them deserved love. She pictured the sweeping majestic cliffs of Death Mountain. The pure waters of Zora River, the green fresh grass of Hyrule field, the lush forests of the Kokiri, the sandy valleys of the Gerudo. They were all in Hyrule. She knew them all—and they all deserved love. "Let them know," Nayru thought, as she sat upon that little stump in the depths of the forest. "Let them all know, no matter how bleak it all may seem, no matter if they think that no one could possibly love them. Let them know I love them…" She then thought of Ganondorf. The murderer of hundreds. The sorcerer, and conjurer of all darkness. Yet, once a man, perhaps he too once felt love… She had to let him know, she loved him too, a man, like her father once, perhaps… She sat there in utter silence, while the rosy glow of the sun streaked across the sky. She opened her eyes and saw a flash of green light. Saria appeared by her side. "Come with me," She said, taking Nayru by the arm, and they warped far from the forest. 

****

They reappeared in the courtyard of Zelda's palace. "How is he?" asked Nayru calmly. "They don't know, he's very weak and his chances of pulling through are slim. If he makes it through tonight he should be on the mend, but he lost so much blood it's too soon to tell." Nayru nodded in quiet understanding. "Are you alright?" Asked Saria, "Yes," Said Nayru. "May I see him?" "I suppose so." Said Saria. "Allow me to lead you to him." She walked from the courtyard with Nayru close behind and went through many rooms and corridors until at last they reached a silent and secluded corner of the enormous infirmary. They entered the room. Karzad lay in a small white bed. He was very pale and still and a nurse stood by his side, keeping his pulse in check. "I will leave you two alone," Saria said, motioning for the nurse to follow her. Nayru sat down on a chair next to Karzad. Seeing his face brought the warm feeling back to Nayru, she did truly love him. But it was a bittersweet feeling, because she did not know if he would live to hear her tell him ever again. She took the Nayru's ring from her finger and lifted his hand from below the sheets. She slid it onto his finger. "I love you." She said. These three little words, that were tossed around so loosely, but from her lips were the purest, truest things ever said. She bent over and kissed his forehead gently, and then whispered a soft farewell, leaving the room. 

***

That night, Nayru slept soundly, for the first time in weeks. She felt a strong warm love bubbling up inside her chest like nothing she could ever explain, and nothing she had ever felt before. She wanted to laugh out loud, or sing, or just smile forever and never be able to stop. Her heart was light and her sleep was restful. She woke up the next morning and lay between the silken sheets. She looked up at the woodwork on the ceiling tracing the designs with her finger. She smiled inwardly; she was madly, truly, purely, deeply in love. She felt a twinge in the back of her mind. "He might die!" It said. "He may be dead now!" …Death? What was death? Nothing could keep Nayru from loving Karzad any less than she did at that moment. Death was irrelevant. True love lived forever. She stood up and dressed herself wandering down the sweeping stairs into the scullery kitchen. She grabbed a slice of bread and an apple and went to the courtyard. She lounged in the grass, her heart warm and light and absolutely purely joyful, beating strongly in her chest. She loved. She loved this person so much, death was no boundary, life was no boundary, and she knew, as she saw Saria stride across the lawn towards her, that whatever news she had to say was good news. 


	23. The Heirs

Saria came over to Nayru's side. She looked down at her. "He's alive," said Saria. "I don't know what did it, I myself was sure he was as good as dead, but he is alive and is on the mend…I don't know, something happened that just brought him back." "He held onto his lifeline." Nayru whispered. "I love him!" she cried out loud suddenly. "And it doesn't matter that he's alive! I love him all the same!" she shouted, standing up and hugging Saria. "You are loved," She whispered into Saria's ear, and then ran to the infirmary. She threw open the door to Karzad's room and Zelda sat there by his sleeping form. "Hello Zelda, how are you this morning?" Nayru said, practically singing. She sat down on the other side of Karzad, looking tenderly at him. "Well much better than I was while I slept, I assure you." Zelda sighed looking too at Karzad "Really?" Asked Nayru, "I wasn't that worried, I knew he would survive." Zelda looked up at her, "I love him Zelda, I love your son, and as long as I do, death won't matter, it never will matter. If he died my feeling of love for your son would not change one jot." Nayru said plainly, looking up at Zelda. "He can't ever die Zelda, he will always be alive as long as I love him." She added softly, looking back at him. "I can't explain it… I was in the forest and then she came Zelda, the goddess Nayru came down and spoke to me… and I realized then, I love him, and I love you, and I love every stone, tree, and beast that crawls upon this earth, large or small, foul or fair!" She looked up at Zelda. "Love is the only hope left in this bleak land… it is the only thing left…" Zelda looked at Nayru skeptically for a moment and then said. "You speak of love as though it is a weapon, or a beacon to drive away evil… how would it work?" "Simply realize that love is no simple thing, it is a more powerful force than darkness will ever be, but real, true love is rare, which is why darkness has had such a grasp on this land. Our love is not true. If we rekindle the fire of true love, if we stop hating and lusting, if we regain our grasp on love we _can_ win, and we will… Though it will be extremely difficult, for many have forgotten love, and fallen away into shadow…. But…if we fail… If love fails… all fails…" Nayru looked deep into Zelda's eyes. "Love is not a weapon Zelda, it is a lifeline…if we lose true love the lifeline will be gone as well… and love…our only hope, our only grasp on the future… it will fade away." Zelda looked long and hard at Nayru and then stood. "I need to think Nayru. I need to think long and hard… I will speak with you later." And with that Zelda strode swiftly from the room. Nayru watched her go and then turned back to Karzad. She put her hand on his and smiled. "She will learn soon Karzad, give her time… She has never felt true love, but she will…" 

***

Over the next few days Nayru stayed by Karzad's side. Zelda was hardly seen about the palace, remaining secluded in her chambers. About five days after Karzad coming to the castle he awoke. Nayru had fallen asleep by his side and when he woke he smiled to see her there. He sat up slowly and rather painfully and the stirred Nayru to wake up. She opened her eyes and grinned to see him up. "Hello sleepyhead," she mumbled to him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I was about to say the same thing to you…. Nayru, what happened, how did we get here?" Nayru looked at him. "You don't remember, _Prince_ Karzad?" She said in a tone that was mockingly reverent. "How did you know?" He gasped. Nayru reached forward and grabbed the thin silver chain that was around his neck. She lifted the pendant up over his shirt. "The royal family's crest, perhaps?" She said blandly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said, looking a bit hurt, Karzad looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I really haven't been that excited about having to become king someday…I have lived in the castle ever since I was born, I hardly ever got to leave! Then you came! You swept me off my feet, so to speak… I had long arguments with my mother on why I should be able to go with you, I was falling for you by then, and I think my mother knew it, she said I was being foolish to go, but she finally relented. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew it would change the way you acted around me if you had known… I'm sorry I deceived you." Nayru looked at him. "I understand. Actually, I'm actually glad that you didn't tell me. You're right, if I had known you were the prince then I most certainly would have acted differently… and if I had… I never would be so madly in love with you as I am now," She smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright." "Me too," said Karzad, "But, what did happen?" "That," Nayru said, "Is a long story." 

***

So Nayru and Karzad sat in the sunny infirmary room, while she told of her escape from the dungeon, finding help in the lost woods and at last she came to the part she was worried about. "Well, go on, what happened after Saria took me away?" Nayru shifted in her seat, "I'd tell you Karzad, but I'm worried, I'm worried you won't believe me, so far all whom I've told have thought I was hallucinating or dreaming, but I know it was real." "Well I'll believe anything you tell me." Said Karzad, "I promise," "Well, okay, I bathed myself to get all that skin dye off and I went and sat in the woods. I was just sitting there in the forest, very calm and quiet when she came…" Nayru drifted off. "When who came?" Karzad asked. "It—it was Nayru, Karzad." She said quietly. "She came down, bathed in light, and she spoke to me… The goddesses spoke to me." Karzad looked shocked. "The goddesses?" He asked sounding reluctant to believe what he was hearing. "Nayru came Karzad," she said, "I swear that I tell the truth, here, I can prove it!" She grabbed Karzad's hand and showed him the ring that now was on it. "She gave this to me," Nayru said. "She—the goddesses gave you—that?" Stuttered Karzad. "Yes, it is the goddess' love, it's what saved you!" Nayru said, "Nayru, wait, if this is what you said it is then this is amazing! Well—I still can't believe this but—well here, let me tell you the legend… See the ancient legend tells that there are three chosen rings for the legendary heirs to the goddesses. They are called forth from the earth, each one son or daughter of one of the seven sages, and each with a different power. One is the power of fire, to destroy and burn. One is to give life, to cultivate and create. And one is the power of love. The sky and the water are its domain. It gives healing powers to its possessor. Together the three rings will combine to have a great power against evil's legendary second reign." He looked at the ring in awe, drawing it from his finger. "It is yours, you are Nayru's heir!" Nayru looked shocked. "Wait, how come I have never heard tell of this legend?" Nayru said. "Oh, it is very, very old. It outdates the legend of the Hero of Time by centuries! And as far as I know it is a story that is only known by the Royal family," Nayru took the ring in her hand and looked at it. It had the same unearthly luster to it as it had back in the forest. She slowly slid it onto her finger. The same warmth spread through her, and she looked up at Karzad. "Then it is my fate. To save my parents I must find the other two heirs. Then we must try to somehow rescue my mother and father." 

*****

Meanwhile in the Gerudo fortress Zarij was in trouble. As Nayru had vanished from sight with Karzad guards who had been alerted to their presence rushed into the dungeon. They caught her and Ruto, throwing Ruto back into her cell, and then taking Zarij into interrogation. They beat her mercilessly, but she would not speak. They had her with her hands chained over her head and they whipped her unendingly with the sharp leather thongs. Her back bled, raw with whip marks. They tortured her for hours on end, burning her, cutting her, whipping her, stopping periodically so that they could try and get her to talk, but she remained stubbornly silent. They lay her down on a table then, face down, tying down her arms and legs. They whipped her again, her body convulsing in pain, and the rough wooden table driving thick splinters into her skin. They whipped her bleeding back and then after what seemed like an eternity they stopped. Zarij felt weak and light. Her body was going limp and she felt her eyes begin to darken over, all was going black. The guards meanwhile now rubbed scalding hot salt water on her wounds, causing her to cry out in white-hot agony. It would be over soon, she thought it would be all over soon. She began to cry and groan weakly, in a tortured delirium. The guards stopped, listening to her dying breaths in satisfaction. As her vision began to fade and darkness engulfed her she suddenly saw a light. She blinked her eyes. "Zarij," called an echoing voice. "It is I, Din, your goddess."

*****

Soon Karzad had fully recovered and one morning his mother walked into his room and found him packing. "What are you doing?" Zelda asked quietly. Karzad looked up and saw his mother. " Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't come up, it would be easier that way…" "What would be easier?" Zelda asked slowly. "Mother, I have to help her… I have to go with her…" "With whom?" Zelda said. "You know of whom I speak mother. Nayru needs me almost as much as I need her… I can't let her go alone." Karzad said. "You most certainly can, and you will." Zelda shot back, her voice quivering with restrained anger. "You cannot tell me what to do, I am a child no longer, I have seen death and I no longer fear it, and… I have fallen in love, and unlike you I do not wish to marry someone who I do not love," Karzad spat. Zelda gasped. "How dare you?" Zelda cried, "Your father was a good man, and I am terribly distraught with his death." Karzad grimaced, "But you never loved him, did you? Not in all the years that I was raised by you did I ever hear you exchange that simple phrase, I never even saw you kiss, or hug, or show any signs of love between you at all!" Karzad said bitterly. Zelda looked at him in silent defiance. "I am sorry you never loved, but I do, I have, and I must be with her, no matter what." He grabbed his pack and marched from the room. 

****


	24. Rondansa And Londaris

****

~24~

Nayru and Karzad rode over the grassy plains of Hyrule Field on the backs of Lapeze and Rahona. The moon was bright and full and they trotted at a steady pace toward Kakariko Village. There they were to meet a man and learn of the rings in full. They traveled to the edge of Death Mountain, and reached it just as the sun began to rise. They dismounted began up the long flight of steps. They were walking up them when from behind them they heard a faint cry for help. Karzad and Nayru whipped around to see a person floundering in the Zora River. He was fighting the strong current as best he could but it was obvious that he was a weak swimmer and was losing his strength. Karzad and Nayru ran toward the river's bank to go pull him out. He was weakening by the second and just as they reached him he slid under the fast moving current. They groped into the water for his hand but came up unsuccessful. Karzad leapt into action. He tore off his satchel, bow and quiver tossing them aside and diving headlong into the river. He went under and Nayru stood on the banks hopping up and down on one foot in nerves. Karzad's head burst from the surface but he shook it, he could not find him. Nayru was already on her way. She threw off her shield and sword and leapt into the river. She loved this. She needed no air and with the full use of her gills and underwater vision she looked around desperately for the body. She went far down stream in her search and was about to give up hope when she saw something ahead of her. She swam closer and saw that it was a boy caught on a submerged tree branch. He appeared to be unconscious, she hoped that was all, as she swam to his aide. She wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged his dead weight to the surface. She pulled him over to the bank and dragged his body onto the shore. He was pale and limp and wasn't breathing. She opened his mouth and began to try to resuscitate him. She pushed on his chest, willing his heart to beat but it seemed hopeless. She tried again and again and was about to give up when with a splutter the boy coughed up a mouthful of water and began to choke and cough, breathing in air. The boy looked to be about her age or older. He was lanky and thin and had short, messy, spiked hair that was amazingly, a bright hue of green. Perhaps he had some Kokiri in him Nayru smiled as the boy began to regain consciousness. He looked up at Nayru. "You saved me?" He gasped. Nayru smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" he cried. "I don't know what happened! One minute I was walking on the banks minding my own business and the next I just fell right into the water. I guess I must have slipped. My name is Londaris, what is your own?" Nayru smiled, "The banks can be rather treacherous, my name is Nayru," "Like the goddess," Londaris acknowledged. "Yes," Said Nayru. "Thank you again for your kindness, but I must go home now, my master will be worried." Karzad rushed over to Nayru at that moment. "Is he alright?" he asked, handing her, her sword and shield. "Yes, and it's lucky he is too, where do you dwell Londaris?" Asked Nayru. "I live in Kakariko Village," he said, motioning toward the long staircase. "Well what a coincidence, we are bound for Kakariko too," Karzad said. "Well, then I suppose we don't have to part as soon as we thought. We can travel together," he said, brushing the hair from his eyes. Behind his unruly bangs, Nayru then thought she saw something, but as she looked at it, Londaris seemed to notice and turned his head. When he turned back his hair covered his forehead again. Nayru couldn't tell now if it was done on purpose or by accident.

***

They trekked up the long stone staircase until they reached the village's entrance. "Perhaps you could help us," Said Nayru, "We seek the teacher Rondansa, do you know where he dwells?" asked Nayru. "You are looking for Rondansa?" asked Londaris in amazement, "Yes," Said Karzad; "Well then that is quite a coincidence." Said Londaris, "He is my guardian and tutor, I will lead you to our home." He led them up another set of stairs near the corner of the city. There was a large homestead here and Londaris led them to the door. He knocked calling out, "Rondansa, it is Londaris, there are visitors here to see you." There was a pause and then a faint voice called from near the back of the house, "Show them in," Londaris opened the door and they walked into the oddest house they'd ever seen. There was a staircase in the corner of the room leading up to the other half of the building it seemed. The front room was cluttered and dusty. Books of all shapes and sizes were strewn about, along with strange artifacts, large cushioned chairs, bits of parchment, and quills all around. "Here, come this way," Londaris said, leading them over to the staircase. They went up and through the door into an open loft with two beds, two chests, a desk and a table. There was a ladder leading down. They went down the ladder and came into another strange untidy room. In the corner there was a kitchen-like area with a small table. The rest of the room was in utter chaos. There were even more books and objects lying about, along with jackets, boots and other garments thrown off and forgotten. Empty ink bottles lay everywhere, along with hundreds of broken quills and scribbled upon crumpled bits of parchment, littering the floor. And in the corner sprawled in a large winged armchair sat the strangest man they'd ever seen, with his face buried in an enormous book.

*****

He was very short, looking to be only about four foot three or so. He was very thin and pale, and looked as though he hadn't been out of his house in decades. He was very old too, his hair was whitish-gray and he had a long, hooked nose. On the end of his nose he had funny little oval shaped glasses. He looked a bit like an old bird. He looked up from his book and smiled widely. "At last, my visitors have come… Though I am wondering why you decided to take a dip on this chilly March day." He added surveying their sopping clothes. "I can explain," Said Londaris. "I was walking along the river bank and I fell in. They heard me call for help and dove in to save me." "Ah, a valiant deed on your own part, it is hard to find those of such valor these days…Very hard…" Rondansa said, drifting off. Karzad and Nayru stood there awkwardly while he stared off into space. "Oh!" He said suddenly, snapping back to reality, "I'm sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there, but I understand you are here to learn of the rings." "Yes," Said Nayru, suddenly putting her right hand behind her back. She didn't feel like letting him know she had one of the rings quite yet. He already seemed to have noticed her movement though. "Do not worry, I already know that you bear a ring, Nayru, daughter of Link." Londaris spluttered. "She is a ring bearer?" he cried in amazement. "Yes," Said Rondansa, "I knew from the moment she entered the room that the goddess' blessing was upon her. In case you have not already guessed, Nayru, Londaris is a ring bearer as well." "He is?" She asked, surprised. "Yes, he received his ring one month ago, while playing in the graveyard a light overcame him and Farore spoke to him." "But how is that possible? I thought that all the ring bearers had to be born of a sage," "Well, Londaris was, he is the daughter of the Sage of the forest, Saria. But he is not fully Kokiri, he is half-Sheikah, as you will see from the brand on his forehead." Nayru and Karzad looked over and Londaris pushed up his bangs reluctantly. There was a small Sheikah crest there, in the shape of a little greenish eye. "I never knew that Saria had a son," "Neither does anyone else in Hyrule" Rondansa said. There was a long pause; "May I see your ring?" Nayru asked, trying to break the tension, "Sure," aid Londaris holding out his left hand. One his ring finger was a golden ring. It had silver runes covering it and three, silver leaves encircled a glowing emerald. "It's beautiful," Nayru said, looking down at it, "Yes," Said Londaris, "May I see yours Nayru?" "Of course," She said, walking over to him and showing it to him "It is lovely," He said examining the dainty silver band, with the delicate flowing runes and the dark blue sapphire. "What can you tell up about the rings?" Nayru asked as he studied her own. "Well, I am afraid you may want to sit down for this, it's a very long story,


	25. The Legend of Evil's Second Reign

****

~25~

"The story begins after the creation of Hyrule. The legend goes that the goddesses prophesized the coming of an evil more foul than any ever seen by the likes of men. It would inhabit the form of a corrupt man of the desert, and blacken Hyrule's lands. Then a boy would rise, and become the Hero of Time, conquering the evil one and restoring peace to Hyrule's plains once more. That is where most believe the story ends. This is not so. The goddesses prophesized the second re-birth of evil. A return of the plague of evil that had reigned before, and this time with vengeance in it's soul. It would begin to build power in silence until it finally revealed itself in all its horror, and try to reclaim the triforce. The goddesses saw the prophecy, and knew they could not let it come true. Together they forged four sacred relics. The staff of light, and the three sage rings. They would be used by the heirs of the goddesses only, to try to restore peace to Hyrule once more. The sages' children would be laden with them. They would be the only ones strong enough to stop the might of the evil desert sorcerer. But, if just one relic was missing…or misused…then the quest would be futile, and all hope would be lost." Rondansa closed his eyes. "There is little time left before Ganondorf reveals himself, we must go with haste to find the other relics." "Well, we know they are the children of sages," said Nayru, "And they probably will be about our ages," Londaris said. "Well that narrows it down a bit. We know that Impa has no children, and Link, Darunia's son is much too old." Said Karzad. "What about the spirit sage?" asked Londaris. "Who, Naburoo?" asked Karzad, and then a light came on in his eyes. He looked over at Nayru and they both said at the same time "Zarij!" 

***

"Who?" asked Rondansa. "A girl," said Karzad, "we met her on our quest, she helped us. She is Naburoo's daughter." "But I had forgotten all about her, I wonder if she is alright, and if she has managed to keep mother safe." Nayru said, looking out the window. "Yes," said Rondansa, "I wonder." He drifted into silent pondering. "If," he said after a moment, "If she has had the power of Din's ring bestowed to her, it would be best that we find her immediately, because it has a more terrible strength then either of your rings. Din's ring is the ring of destruction, with the power to destroy and kill. It gives the ring bearer the power to shoot columns of fire from their very hands. Its power is said to be intoxicating, and not easily tamed. She may become corrupted because of its power, so we must find her at once." "Well, where could she be?" asked Londaris. "I think I have a pretty good idea," said Nayru.

****

They went back out of the house into the back yard. There was a small stable and a little paddock. "Our horses lie within the stable," Londaris told Nayru and Karzad, as Rondansa approached the stables. "They are fine steeds, bred in the secret encampments of the Sheikahs, where I was raised, they were given to me as a parting gift when I took my apprenticeship to Rondansa." Londaris looked over with pride as Rondansa led the two beautiful horsed out into the sunlight. One was a deep brown stallion with a black mane and tail. "That one is Rondansa's," said Londaris, "It's name is Moorshen," And another came from behind Rondansa, it was a pure white mare, with a light silver dapple speckling it's muscular flanks. "And that is my steed, named Flonsador." Londaris said, walking to his horse's side and patting its soft hair. "I trust you two have horses as well?" asked Rondansa as he began to saddle his horse. "Yes," said Karzad, "We left them at the foot of the stairs to Kakariko, fearing that the climb would be too difficult for them." "A wise decision," said Londaris, "The climb can be treacherous for a steed," "But, if it is so dangerous, how are you going to get your horses to Hyrule field?" Nayru asked. "Ah, you forget Nayru, I am a scholar, and I know the lay of the land here well, you must not really believe there is but one path to Kakariko." Rondansa said. "Well," said Nayru, "I suppose I never really thought of it. But now that I do, I suppose it would be odd to only have one way into a village." "Yes," said Londaris, "But most don't think so, because our way is hidden, a secret entrance created by the Sheikahs when they were the only inhabitants here, so that they could come and go on horseback and remain hidden." "Well, lets go," Said Karzad. "Not so fast," said Rondansa, "we must wait until nightfall before we go, so that we will not attract any attention." 

****

That night the four headed out of the village under cover of darkness. Londaris and Rondansa led their horses out behind their house toward the corner of the village. They went up a path and reached a spectral place. Weeds grew everywhere; brambles and thistle bushes grew over everything. They walked into the place silently. Before them was a large crumbling rock. On it was carved in fading words the message that this was the royal family's graveyard. Rondansa spoke, "This graveyard used to be well tended until the grave keeper died. Since then it has become overgrown and unused. The entire village believes this place to be haunted. No one will take the job as grave keeper, so the graveyard has fallen into mess and disrepair. But, because of this, it is perfect for hasty and completely hidden escapes from the village." Rondansa led the way, picking through the briars and stepping around gravestones. They reached the back of the graveyard. Rondansa approached the hillside in the back. He stooped over on the ground and appeared to be searching for something, pushing weeds and brambles aside. Then at last he seemed as though he had found what he was looking for. He pushed something down with a grinding sort of crunch, and then he stood up and backed away. "I haven't used this path for a long time, so it may take a moment to open fully. They stood and waited in the nipping night air. Suddenly a grinding sound could be heard and the back wall began to sink in. The earth crumbled away and a winding tunnel was revealed. Rondansa mounted his horse and Londaris did the same. Rondansa motioned for Karzad to mount behind him and Londaris motioned for Nayru to climb on behind him as well. They mounted and then set off down through the tunnel. As they all were finally within the tunnel the opening in the graveyard's hillside closed behind them and it was pitch black. From ahead Nayru heard Rondansa mutter a few words and a soft white glow appeared in his hand, he pushed it out in front of his horse, to be a guiding light. Novur, who had remained surprisingly silent through most of their visit, now sprang up from Nayru's pocket, lighting her face with an eerie bluish glow. They moved in utter silence through the tar black of the cavernous path. They all looked a bit anxious. Peering ahead in the dim white light, straining to see an end to the tunnel. They moved on for what seemed like an eternity. At last, hours later they finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They broke into a steady trot as they moved quickly toward the pale sunlight. They at last reached the entrance back into Hyrule field. Only, it seemed they had traveled to an unfamiliar area of Hyrule, at least one unfamiliar to Nayru and Karzad. They were in a thick swamp-like forest, it was cool and misty, and the sun had only just begun to rise in a greyish glow along the horizon. "Can you call your horses from here?" Rondansa asked them. "Yes, I think so," Said Nayru. She pulled out her ocarina and then played Epona's song. A moment later Lapeze and Rahona had galloped to their side. Nayru and Karzad climbed onto their own horses and then Rondansa motioned for them to follow. "Where is he taking us?" Karzad asked Londaris. "To my village, the hidden village of the Sheikah."


	26. The Secret of the Sheikah

****

~26~

"So it's true!" gasped Nayru. "The Sheikah truly have survived, and now dwell within a forbidden swamp. Why, I have heard tell of this place only in legend!" "And it should be kept this way, if you understand my meaning," Said Rondansa from up ahead. Londaris nodded. "No one must know of this place, for it is the only place left where my people can live in peace," Karzad and Nayru hastily agreed to keep the encampment's secret, as they moved through the steamy swamp. Soon they realized the ground began to slope upward. The twisting mossy trees began to thin, and sunlight broke through. They emerged out of the line of trees to a sight that took their breath away. There was a huge grove of giant trees, and sloping down from every tree was a long staircase, and each staircase led to a huge tree city. It glimmered with the morning dew, sparkling with bejeweled splendor. They trotted slowly toward the tree village. On each monstrous branch was a hut of bark and mud, and spiraling staircases led from one to the other. Swinging rope bridges led from one tree to the other, and walkways along the trees were already being used this morning by some surefooted Sheikahs. They looked up in awe at the shimmering wonder, as the sunlight filtered through the towering trees, and shone off the silvery bark. Londaris raised his head and put his fingers to his lips. He whistled long and loud in three sharp notes. Some faces looked down from the trees in wonder and after a brief moment, there was a silvery rope ladder dropped from above. Londaris climbed on first, then Rondansa, then Nayru and Karzad. They soon reached the platform from which it had been lowered. On it stood a tall Sheikah man, with short silver hair, he surveyed the four in silence, then, with a laugh; he embraced Londaris like an old friend. "Londaris!" he said, pulling him away and looking at him, "How much you've grown since I've seen you last, my lad! What brings you home, and with your master and these fine travelers?" he asked, surveying Nayru and Karzad. "I have come to speak to you about something." said Londaris, "Very important matters." he added in a graver tone, "But for now let us go to your hut and catch up!" He spoke after a pause, trying to lighten the mood. "Of course," boomed the Sheikah man, "And forgive my rudeness," he said to Nayru and Karzad, "My name is Melasef, I am a very old friend of Londaris." "My name is Karzad, and this is Nayru." Karzad said, gesturing toward Nayru. Melasef bowed to them and then led them over to a winding staircase. "My hut is just up these stairs," He said, pointing up at the hut just above them. They climbed the stairs quickly and went into Melasef's hut.

****

It was scantily furnished. In the corner was a bed and a small chest. In the middle of the room there was a table and several stools. There was a small bookcase, and a little pantry and stove. "Sit down, sit down," Melasef said, "Welcome to my humble abode!" He waited until everyone else was seated around the table and then pulled up a stool for himself. "So Londaris, what brings you back to the village?" Melasef said. There was a pause. "I think, it would be better for Rondansa to explain all this to you." Said Londaris looking over at Rondansa. "Yes, Melasef, I think I have a better understanding of what is going on. You see, Ganondorf…He had returned to Hyrule." Rondansa said. Melasef repressed a gasp. "He has built a high security base in the Gerudo Valley, and had kidnapped the Hero of Time, who, is Nayru's father." Melasef quickly looked over at Nayru, and then turned back to Rondansa. "And Queen Zelda, though she and the other sages shall try valiantly to fight, we know only four can conquer the darkness." Rondansa looked long at Melasef and a light appeared in Melasef's eyes. He understood. "So the fabled rebirth of evil shall come to pass after all." Melasef said in a barely audible whisper. Rondansa nodded solemnly. "How many relic bearers have you found?" Melasef asked quickly. "Two," said Rondansa, "But we believe we know where one other may be." "Which relics have you collected?" He asked, "Only Nayru and Farore's rings. We believe we know where Din's ring is…but we still have no knowledge of who bears the staff of light. For as you know, that relic's bearer will not necessarily be a sage's child." Rondansa answered. They all sat in silence. "Din's ring…It wields terrible powers, should you not be searching for it?" Melasef said after a long pause. "Ah, that is why we are here Melasef, we need safe passage through these swamps so we can take the back routes to Gerudo Valley. There is where we believe the final ring to lie." Rondansa said. There was a pause. "You know I do not hold such a position that I can simply hand out passes through the swamp to whoever crosses through!" Melasef said, "It is above my rank in the city's council! We would have to call a meeting, receive verification from the elders—It could take weeks!" "Melasef, we know this is hard to do, but, this is no simple matter, you know how much is at stake here!" Londaris said. "I don't know, I would need royal verification from the castle!" "Consider it done." Karzad said, standing up. "As the prince of Hyrule, I grant you permission to bestow passes for safe passage through these swamps." Melasef was not expecting this, his eyes grew very wide and then he leapt to his feet and began bowing and mumbling his most sincere apologies. "Stop," said Karzad, and Melasef did at once. "Don't bother with foolish pleasantries, just, please, I am asking you not as a ruler, but as an equal. Will you help us?"

****

"Goodbye Melasef! Thank you for everything!" Londaris called as the four rode away from the Sheikah village later the next day. They waved, as the beautiful treetop city disappeared from view. They rode for many miles, slogging through the marsh. They tried to keep out of the mire and mud as best they could, but often it was unavoidable. They rode until night fell and then Rondansa held up his hand for them to stop. "We had best camp here for the night. Let's try to find some dry ground and light a fire. They rode on until the sun's light had all but gone, and they found a dry hummocky area. They climbed up on one of the little hills and dismounted. They pulled off their bedrolls, and put them all in a circle. In the center they built a fire, and sat around it to warm themselves. They spoke little, mostly sitting in silence and listening to the eerie sounds of the swamp. Crickets and frogs chirruped from all around them. A wailing cry of a bird from nearby was heard. A mournful howl from a long way off could be caught echoing on the breeze. Stars sprang out in the cold black sky and a sharp wind chilled the four travelers as they stared into the fire. After a long while Rondansa cleared his throat. "Well," He said, "It's getting rather late, I think we ought to turn in, don't you?" The others made noises of agreement, and crawled into their bedrolls. The others fell asleep quickly, but Nayru lay awake looking up at the stars. "Two whole months." She whispered softly to herself. It had been two long months since she had woken up to an empty house. She looked over at Karzad's sleeping form. So much had happened since then. She sighed and looked back at the stars. Suddenly she gasped, adding up the days in her head…If her counting was right…then… It was the 27th of March…. Her birthday! She got up from her bedroll, and wrapped her cloak about her to keep out the biting winds. She walked over onto a different hummock and sat down. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…." She hummed the familiar birthday tune to herself, looking up at the stars. "So much for a birthday." She mumbled, looking at the ground. Then she realized. The night before they were captured…Her gift. She pulled the pendant out from under her blouse and held it up in the silvery moonlight. She closed her eyes and pictured her mother and father… Holding her close… She loved them so much… And she missed them too. She put the pendant back under her shirt and then looked back at the sky. 

*******

Just then she heard a voice from behind her. "It's not safe to be out here alone Nayru, what's wrong?" She turned around to see Karzad standing behind her, looking at her concernedly. "It's nothing…just that… It's my birthday… I'm fifteen today… My parents… They aren't here with me…" Nayru said, choking down a sob. "Oh Nayru." Said Karzad, sitting down next her and holding her in his strong arms. "It will be alright… it will be alright." He said over and over, rocking her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and he slid his arms to her waist. "I love you…" she said, through tears, kissing him deeply. "I love you too," he said, kissing her back. Karzad pulled away from the kiss and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little ivory box. He knelt in front of her and began to speak. "Nayru." He said. "I have only known you for a little while…But I feel like I have known you forever. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend eternity with you… I cannot express with words how much you mean to me... But I think I could try… by asking you… Will you marry me?" He opened the little box and there was a dainty golden ring inside. In the center was a beautiful pinkish pearl, encircled in silver with two tiny diamonds on either side. He pulled it out and slid it onto her finger, looking deep into her eyes. She began to cry again, but this time, with a beaming smile. "Oh Karzad! Of course! Oh thank you! I love you so much! Oh Karzad!" She hugged him tightly, kissing him. "I love you so much!" And then Karzad stood and took Nayru by the hand. He led her back over to the campsite and they both lay down in their beds. "I love you." Karzad said quietly. "And I you," she mumbled softly, and drifted off to sleep. 


	27. The Third Ring

****

~27~

The next day the four woke before dawn and had left camp by the time the sun's rays first peeked over the horizon. They rode on through the boggy mires at a slow pace, making their way through the muddy marshes. The sun rose higher into the sky and it began to grow hot. Mosquitoes came up out of the mud and began to bite the horses and them. Their steeds whinnied with annoyance, swishing their tails to sweep them away, and the riders slapped and swatted them. The sun reached its peak at mid day and sweat poured off the travelers, still slogging through the clammy, humid bog. Novur was almost unbearable as she whined regularly of the heat, which they all knew too well. They paused about then, giving their horses a chance to rest. They all took deep draughts from their canteens and ate a bit of bread before continuing. 

They moved on through the day, and the sun began to sink. As it did, the travelers found the trees thinning. They quickened their pace and soon came to the edge of the swamp. There were some grassy hills ahead, but the grass was all dry and brown, and beaten. The red, sandy clay soil underneath showed through. They plodded slowly over the hill, and found it dropped dramatically down. It was so steep they decided to leave their horses then. 

"Goodbye Rahona," Nayru whispered, unburdening her horse. They let the horses off there and continued on foot. The hill was terribly steep and there were no footholds of any sort. They worked their way down slowly, making grooves in the sandy soil to stand in and trying to keep their balance. Suddenly, Rondansa let out a yelp and began to slide down the hill. 

"Master!" Cried Londaris, trying vainly to reach him. Londaris slid down the hill after him. Nayru and Karzad looked at each other then grabbed hands and began to slide down too. The fall was fast and dirty, and they collapsed in a heap at the bottom. 

"Master, are you alright?" Londaris said, helping Rondansa to his feet. 

"I'll be fine," he said, adjusting his glasses and trying to sweep some of the dust off him. Karzad stood up. 

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. Everyone gave an affirmative and Karzad turned to help Nayru to her feet. They all stood in the same place and Nayru began to speak. 

"Does everyone have everything? All your weapons and bags?" but, before anyone could answer a crumbling cracking noise sounded around them. Karzad grabbed Nayru's hand instinctively. 

"What was thaAAAAAAAA!" The ground beneath them began to crumble and then a hole opened under their feet and they were falling. They landed in some body of underground water with a splash. It was a fast moving river. 

"Help!" Screamed Londaris, and they remembered he could not swim. Nayru groped for him with her other free hand and found a wrist, she pulled it toward her. She pulled the head up out of the water but it was not Londaris. It was Rondansa. She gave his hand to Karzad and then spoke as best she could while the whipping current pulled them downstream. 

"Karzad, you must let go of my hand! I have to go find Londaris!"

"Never!" yelled Karzad in return. 

"I must!" She shouted and then shook her hand free of his and dove underwater. She swam swiftly with the current, hoping to catch Londaris before he drowned. She swam quickly, searching the water around her. There was no sign of him. She burst her head out of the water and was nearly blinded by a bright light that she saw. She then saw that the river ended up ahead. A waterfall! She began to swim against the stream frantically, but the current was much too strong. She felt it pulling against her, and she could not retain her strength much longer. With a huge swell of water she was swept over the edge. 

****

She was falling in a rush of water. She couldn't see. She lifted her arms above her head and suddenly felt her hand hit something. She grabbed it with her slippery wet hands and held on for dear life. She felt that it was some sort of branch. She inched toward the base of the branch, out of the stream of water. She was fatigued and only instinct kept her from letting go of the branch. Londaris must have been dead. He couldn't survive a drop like the one below her. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking up. She almost laughed out loud from what she saw. Almost eight feet above her was Londaris, dangling from a branch like hers, in about the same predicament. 

"Londaris!" she cried out in a hoarse voice. He looked down, his wet green hair covered his face and he shook his head to clear it away. He looked back again and he looked as though he might burst out laughing too. 

"Nayru!" he cried giddily. "This is a fine kettle of fish, isn't it?" he called over the roar of the waterfall. 

"You could say that," She giggled back. "I can't hold on very well," she cried. "I have another ledge above me, I'll try to climb up!" A rock jutted out above her so she hooked her leg around the branch she hung from and swung upside down. She lifted herself up into a sitting position on the branch, and then reached up to reach the rock ledge. The grasped it with her hands and pulled herself into a squatting position on the branch. She got a better grip on the ledge and lifted herself up. She then climbed up onto the ledge and stood on its small edge, pressing herself against the muddy wall. She was in reach of Londaris's boot. 

"Londaris!" She called, "Do you have a good grip on that branch?" 

"Not bad!" he called back. 

"If I needed to, could I climb up you?" She cried,

"Could you WHAT?" he called back, 

"Climb up you! There's a wide ledge above you that I could get to and then pull you up onto." She answered. There was silence for a moment. 

"Okay!" he called, "But be careful!" She reached up and grabbed his foot. She pulled herself up to it, and then inched her arms up to his knees. She pulled her body that far too. She moved her hands to his waist and then came that far up with her body. She worked her way up to his chest, and then said, 

"Now hold on tight, because here comes the really tricky part." She pushed her legs up in front of her and planted her feet on his shoulders. She slowly unbent her knees and worked her way up him. Then she quickly grabbed onto his same branch and pulled herself off him. Then she looped her legs over the branch like she had before and pulled herself up. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself onto it. She slumped back and let out a huge sigh of relief. She lay down on her stomach and grabbed Londaris's wrists. She pulled with all her might and dragged him slowly onto the ledge with her. 

They both slumped back onto the wall behind the ledge. They sat there for a moment or two, and then Nayru stood. 

"The top isn't too far away, and the rest is sheer rock with plenty of good footholds and handholds, I think we can climb the rest pretty easily." She helped Londaris to his feet and then said, "You go first, I'll spot you."

"Alright, so long as you don't try to climb me again." He chuckled, and then began to climb the wall with ease, being a light and nimble Sheikah. Soon he reached the top and stood on the ledge where water did not flow. She climbed the wall after him and they both looked into the tunnel. "There's a ledge over here!" Londaris said, studying the wall. And sure enough there was an underwater ledge that they could walk on. The water was only ankle deep on it, so they began to move along it slowly. 

****

"This must be an underwater section of the Gerudo River." Said Nayru. 

"I wonder where Master and Karzad are." Said Londaris. 

"Well they didn't go over the falls." Nayru said. 

"We would have noticed… They must have found a way to break away from the current." 

They walked on for a long while and then saw an orangish light up ahead. They moved closer and saw that it was a torch in a brazier on a little ledge against the wall that stuck out of the water. They came to it and looked over. It connected to a small flight of stairs. They climbed up them and reached doors. Carved upon them was a triforce with the seal of the spirit upon it. 

"This must be some sort of underground entrance to the Spirit Temple!" Londaris said studying the carving. Nayru pushed on the door and suddenly it opened, but from behind her she heard a squeal. She looked back and saw, floundering in the eddying water, a sopping blue fairy. 

"Novur!" cried Nayru, running back and snatching her up from the water. 

"I thought I'd lost you!" Nayru cried, fruitlessly trying to dry off the damp fairy. She popped Novur back in her pocket and then walked back over to the door. "Well," she said, "Shall we go in?" 

"After you, I insist." Londaris said, bowing her through the door. 

"Gee, thanks a lot." Said Nayru, walking through the doorway. There was a long flight of stairs and they both began up it. After a while they reached the top. It opened into a cavernous room. It was stiflingly hot in it, and they walked in hesitantly. 

"Karzad? Rondansa? Are you here?" Nayru called out, her voice echoing around the wide chamber. 

"Master? Master, are you there?" called out Londaris. Suddenly from all around them they heard muffled yells. 

"It's a trap!" Nayru heard a voice scream from the right of her. She whipped around just in time to see a blast of fire coming at her, and she blacked out. 

***

She woke up bound to a chair in a dark room. A chair was bound to the back of hers and she strained her neck to see who was sitting on it. It was Londaris, and he was still out cold. She looked around the room. Where was she? It all began to come back… The river, the waterfall, the temple… She squinted her eyes and peered into the darkness around her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a form near the back of the room. She looked closely at it, and then the form stirred. It moved toward her, still cloaked in shadow. A low rasping voice echoed around the room. 

"What, don't you recognize me Nayru? Your old friend?" The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Zarij. But she was different. She was hardly recognizable from her old self. Her hair had been jaggedly cut off very short and raggedly with what looked to have been with a sword or knife. Her clothes hung in bloody, dirty rags. Not to mention she was filthy. She was grimy, and covered from head to toe in sandy red Gerudo soil. She was crusted with blood from long whip marks in her back and big black bruises boomed under each eye. 

But her eyes…They were different too. Once a deep, bright green, now the green was nearly gone, they were pale, almost white, and she had no pupil in her eye at all. She stood before her with her legs spread and her arms behind her back. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she saw Nayru's shocked expression. 

"What is it… don't you recognize me? Or perhaps you wouldn't, seeing as you betrayed me… You… you left me for dead… They beat me… Long and hard—I nearly died for you people! What did you do in return? Forgot me… abandoned me… But the goddesses had pity on me… And they gave me a power. A power you could never imagine." A foul smile curled the edges of her lips. She drew her hands from behind her back. Nayru saw them now, the skin was scabbed and burned, charred as black as ashes. From little cracks in the blackness of the skin dark red blood dribbled out. On one finger Nayru was sure she saw a glint of gold. Zarij closed her eyes and began to shudder. She turned around and put her hands out in front of her. Suddenly huge columns of fire burst from her palms. They exploded in a burning fury and then dissipated on the hard stone walls of the room, leaving black scorch marks stretching up and down. She turned back and caught her breath in a repressed sob of agony, but then regained her composure. 

"But with these powers." Zarij began. "I realized I didn't need you. I could make it on my own. I destroyed many in the fortress and then ran. I found the secret entrance to the temple and then I waited here… For someone… For you…"

***

"Zarij, please, I didn't forget you! Karzad was badly hurt, and he almost died! I had to go and save him! It was the only way… I am terribly, terribly sorry… The reason we came here is that we were looking for you." Nayru said. Zarij's eyes surveyed Nayru with no pity. 

"You expect me to believe that? You needed me to find your mother and after you did you abandoned me!"

"Never! Zarij! I swear to you! We did no such thing!" Nayru cried out in protest, "I would have helped you if I could have… But there was simply no way! Please. Believe me. As a friend."

Zarij's eyes softened for a moment, looking at Nayru's pain, but then she turned away muttering to herself. 

"No…no! She betrayed us! She wanted us out of the way!" she mumbled to herself. 

"No Zarij, no! I would never do anything to hurt you! Not willingly! I am so sorry!" Nayru cried. 

"Silence!" screamed Zarij. "You abandoned us! You left us to die! Din's ring is mine! You can't take it! I know it's what you want!" 

"What are you talking about?!" cried Nayru. 

"Silence!" She screamed again, pushing her hands out towards them menacingly. Zarij began to mutter angrily under her breath, standing there with her hands out. Nayru looked at Zarij and had a pang in her heart. Zarij was confused and angry… How could she help her? 

"Zarij, please try to listen!" Nayru began to say, But Zarij cut her off once more. 

"Stop!" she screamed, "I command you to be quiet!" She said stepping closer with her hands before her. 

"Zarij, please! Please try to listen to me!" cried Nayru, raising her voice. 

"No!" Screamed Zarij, and a small spurt of fire burst from her hands. It missed Nayru by inches. "Be quiet! Be quiet! Be quiet!" Zarij mumbled, half to herself and half to Nayru. 

"Zarij! Look! You must listen to me! The ring! It is dangerous! It will hurt you! Please it's—" "NO!" screamed Zarij closing her eyes. And a huge column of fire burst from her palms. Straight at Nayru and Londaris. 

****

Nayru closed her eyes, expecting to feel the fire consume her…but the pain didn't come. She opened her eyes and looked around. She had been surrounded in some sort of sphere of blue light. The fire still swirled around them, but it didn't touch her skin. It was some sort of shield. She looked back at Londaris. The shield of light surrounded him as well. The fire stopped suddenly, and Zarij looked at them. Her arms were still held out stiff, but she was on her knees. She struggled for a moment, then her arms dropped to her sides. She looked at the two in wonder, sitting there fully whole, and then she began to sob. Nayru meanwhile had been slowly working the cords that bound her loose, and at last they finally came off. Nayru slipped out of them and walked over to the huddled form that was Zarij. 

"Zarij?" Nayru whispered. Zarij looked up. 

"Stay away from me." She muttered, trying to back away from Nayru. Zarij lifted herself onto unsteady feet and then began to back away more. "Stay away… I—I'm not right… I can't…I can't control it anymore… I might hurt you… get away!" 

"Zarij! I don't care if you hurt me! I want to help you!" Nayru cried, moving toward Zarij's trembling form. 

"No!" She said, but could not move. Nayru came over to her and then grabbed her in a long, hard hug. Zarij sobbed into Nayru's shoulder.

"It will be alright, it will be alright." Nayru said. They finally pulled away from each other. 

"I—the ring…it was given to me." Zarij said, holding her hand out to Nayru. On her finger was a beautiful golden ring. Flowing runes covered it as well, and a glowing red ruby was set in the very center. "I can't take it any more." Zarij cried. "I can't…I can't…I—" And then she fainted. Nayru caught her and then lowered her to the floor. She looked around the room, Londaris was stirring in his chair and Nayru walked over to him. 

"What happened?" He asked, looking around the room in wonder. "That," Nayru said. "Is a long story." 


	28. A Healing

****

~28~

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Karzad for the hundredth time, looking Nayru over. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Nayru said. 

"So Zarij has been overpowered by the ring…" said Rondansa, adjusting his slightly askew glasses. 

"Yes, she was, but I think she's alright now…" said Nayru. 

"Where did you leave her?" Karzad asked. 

"She was knocked out cold," Said Nayru, "she had been holding us a few rooms over, I left her with Londaris." 

"Let's go is if she's come to," said Rondansa, and Nayru led them back to the room. Londaris walked up quickly.

"Master!" he said, "Are you alright?" "Yes, yes," said Rondansa a bit distractedly. "Where is the girl?" he asked. 

"Oh, she's over here," Londaris said, "still knocked out." They all went over to Zarij. Karzad winced at the sight of her. 

"What happened to her?" he asked,

"She was caught in the dungeons and beaten," Said Nayru, looking down at the pitiful form. 

"Well, I think it's best that we wake her up," said Rondansa.

"Yes," Said Londaris, "and not just leave her lying here."

"She's horribly hurt," said Karzad, "I think we ought to clean her up a bit before we wake her, she could go into a panic."

"Good point," Said Rondansa, "but for now I think we need more light, these rooms are terribly dark!" Londaris agreed to get something to light the torches with. He returned a bit later with a burning torch.

"I found it on a bracket in one of the halls, we can use it to light the torches in here," They did so, and soon the room was well lit. 

"These wounds in her back are terribly infected, I need some water. Nayru, could you go to the underground door and get some water from the river and put it in this pot?" Karzad asked.

"Of course," Said Nayru, taking the pot and heading off into the hallway beyond. 

****

Karzad rummaged through his satchel. He pulled out a pair of scissors first and cut off all the clinging filthy rags on her back. He then cut the mats from her hair and trimmed it evenly around. 

"There," Londaris said, "she looks better already." Nayru returned a moment later, with the pot full to the brim with water. Karzad pulled out a clean white cloth and wiped her back clean of all the dirt and dried blood. Then he cleaned the wounds gently. Pulling off the old scabs, which underneath revealed long pinkish scars, and cleaning some of the infected open wounds. After he had done that he got out some potion from his satchel and rubbed it on her cuts. It bubbled for a moment and then sank in. 

"A disinfectant," he explained. "It will make it heal faster, and destroy any infections in the blood stream." Then he bandaged her wounds. They turned her over gently. First he cleaned off her face and then most of her body. Rondansa sent Londaris to get more water and when he was gone they cut the remaining rags off her and cleaned her body completely. They got the rest of her pretty much cleaned up, the cuts and scratches on her face and body were treated, and Nayru pulled a soft linen nightshirt from her bag to put on her. 

Then they had to think what to do about her hands. Londaris returned with the water, and Karzad got out a fresh cloth and soaked it with the cool clear liquid. He put some healing potion on the rag with the water and then softly rubbed it on her hand. The charred blackness mostly came off in chunks of burnt scabs, revealing huge scars. There were still some bloody cuts, and he treated them with the disinfectant and then wrapped her hands up in bandages. 

****

Nayru went and found some straw in one of the chambers. She brought it in and they laid it out as a sort of cushion and then Nayru lay her soft cloak over the poking shoots. She slept for the rest of the day night and then the rest of the day, and they let her, talking amongst themselves and waiting. The next day, they awoke and found her to still be sleeping. They got up and were just settling down to breakfast when she first stirred. Novur noticed it and called out to the rest. They all forgot their meal and rushed over to her side. She moved again, and let out a low moan, and then her eyes fluttered open. They were green again. 


	29. A Sheikah's Hospitality

****

~29~

"What happened?" Zarij groaned, sitting up. She closed her eyes and shook her head and then opened them again. She looked up into the faces of her friends and then her eyes began to fill with tears and her face fell. "I—I'm so sorry…I tried to hurt you…I'm sorry…" she mumbled tearfully. 

"It's alright," said Nayru, "we know you couldn't help it… the ring… it is very powerful." 

"How do you know about my ring?" Zarij asked, lifting her head up. 

"Because…you see Zarij… There's a legend that says that evil will have a second birth. That the evil that plagued this land before will return in the same form. But the hero would be gone… and there would be four new heroes… three would bear the goddesses rings and one the staff of light… you are the third goddess heir. Londaris here, and I, we too bear rings…. Not as powerful as yours though…" Nayru held out her hand as did Londaris, to show her the rings. Zarij held out her hand. It was still covered in bandages. "I couldn't control its power… I do not deserve to bear it…" she cried. 

"Don't blame yourself Zarij!" Karzad said. "Your ring is the most powerful and the most influential… You have suffered much… it is easy to believe that in your weakness the ring's magic could take root in your mind." Zarij still cried. 

"I can't do it…It's too hard…" she said. 

"Look Zarij," Nayru said, grabbing Zarij's shoulder and lifting her face up to hers. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You have been through more than I could ever imagine, and you have fought valiantly against it while you could…If I were you I would have given up hope long ago, but you have retained your strength and spirit for longer than I could have imagined anyone could. You have a brave and kind heart Zarij and we don't blame you in the least for what happened… It was just that after so long and having so much evil surrounding you every day…it was too much for you. But now it's okay… I know that with help, you'll be alright." There was a pause and then Nayru continued, "And what happened doesn't matter any more! We're here! And we don't care what happened, we just want to help you, to help all of Hyrule." Zarij looked up at Nayru and saw the truth in her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry…" Zarij choked. "I'll do what I must…"

****

They decided it would be too risky to try another penetration of the Gerudo fortress so they would try to look for the fourth relic-bearer. They stayed in the temple for several days until Zarij regained her strength. Nayru lent her some extra clothes and she armed herself with her old Gerudo saber, a small dart gun of hers, and a makeshift wooden shield. They escaped through the underground entrance and followed the small walkway that Nayru and Londaris had found. After a time they reached the hole where they had fallen through and climbed out. They struggled up the same steep hill and then looked around them. 

"The horses probably went back to Lon Lon," Nayru said, surveying their surroundings. "We ought to give them a break," said Londaris, "We can go on foot back through the marshes. It will take longer, but it will give us time to think about who might be the last relic-bearer, and we can see if my people have found anything out." They all agreed and re-entered the swamp. Luckily, it was a bit rainy at that point, so the sun was not so hot. The humidity was still heavy, but they slogged through the swamp as best they could. After two days they reached the same grassy hills where they had stopped before. When Nayru saw them she grinned to herself and looked down at her left ring finger. Her engagement ring. She felt a warm glow inside her as she looked over at Karzad. He gave her small smile, and she smiled back, feeling a fluttering sensation inside her stomach. In spite of the current conditions of Hyrule, she thought to herself, she couldn't have been happier. 

****

They camped there that night and during the night Nayru awoke. She looked over at Karzad's bedroll and saw that it was empty. She got up silently and looked around. She saw a form hidden in shadow at the edge of the grassy area. She tiptoed away softly and moved toward it. As she got closer she saw that it was Karzad. He seemed deep in thought. She crept up to the grass next to him and sat down. He seemed to hardly notice. He looked off into space, his brow furrowed. After a few moments of silence, Nayru cleared her throat questioningly. Karzad snapped out of his trance-like state and looked over at Nayru. 

"Oh, hello, what are you doing up?" He said in a strange voice. 

"Nothing, though I might ask you the same question," Nayru said in mock suspicion. 

"I was just thinking…About this war, about Ganondorf… And the relic bearers… I suppose that I had hardened myself to the true facts, but…" Karzad paused then said, "What happens if we don't win?" 

"What?" Said Nayru, "What happens if Ganondorf wins? What happens if the rings don't work…or what if you can't find the staff bearer? What then? I mean… I know Zarij; she'll want to fight anyway… So will Londaris… And you… But the legend says that without all of the four relics all challengers of evil will die in the cause… I mean, what happens… if I lose you? I don't want to risk that." Karzad drifted off. There was a pause. 

"Wait… Don't tell me you think we shouldn't even try!" Nayru said, a bit indignantly. "Well," said Karzad. "What happens if all the relics aren't found? You may be killed!" Nayru looked at him,

"What are you saying? Don't talk like that! We _will _find the other relics! Everything will be fine!" she said. 

"How do you know that?" He countered, "I just don't want you to be hurt!" 

"Well I won't! I know that finding the other relics is possible! It has to be! Evil just can't win! It can't! I won't let it! And I most certainly won't give up before the fight has even begun! I'll never concede to Ganondorf! Never!" Nayru got up and began to walk away angrily. 

"Wait!" called Karzad. "Wait." Nayru stopped, but remained standing with her back to him. "Nayru I'm sorry," Said Karzad, standing and moving over to her. "I just was thinking of how much I love you… and…I almost lost you…. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone… I just…I just don't want to see you hurt—in any way! I suppose I just started coming up with all the worst case scenarios…ways that I might loose you. This quest…all that we're doing now… it's so dangerous… I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you…" Nayru turned around slowly and then threw herself onto Karzad in an embrace. 

"Oh Karzad," She said, "I don't want anything to happen to you either! Never! But there are higher things at stake then simply our lives right now! The entirety of Hyrule is in serious danger… we have to be selfless my love… we have to… And remember, I _won't_ love you till the day I die. I will love you for _all _eternity… forever…no matter what happens or what comes between us… even death…" Karzad held her back from him and looked into her eyes 

"I'm sorry Nayru… I'm just… well—I'm just so afraid of dying…of you dying… I need your love and your help to make me realize that no matter what you'll love me… I fear that you will forget me if I die… or that if you die I'll forget you…" Nayru smiled. "Karzad, when you were hurt, and you nearly died… I realized that no matter what happens to me, I would forever and always love you. It doesn't matter what happens, Karzad. Love _never_ fails." At that moment Nayru's ring began to glow slightly in a blue gleam, and a strong, loving warmth ran through both of them, from the tips of their toes to the tops of their heads. "Forever?" Nayru whispered, holding him close,

"Forever," Karzad replied.

*****

They set out again the next day, moving through the boggy mud. The clouds and rain had cleared, and once again it was sweltering. The work was slow and hard as they slogged through, but they kept a steady pace and talked about their quest the entire time. 

"I wonder who the fourth could be…" Zarij would often comment. 

"Well the writings say it could be anyone… but, they would have to be worthy, good, and strong. Also the texts refer to him as one with much power, and usually male." Rondansa said. 

"I wonder who it could be," Nayru said, repeating Zarij's pondering. They continued to brainstorm. Then late in the day, just as the sun began to set, they reached the Sheikah city. Zarij gasped at the gorgeous sight, which looked even more beautiful in the pink sunset. The five weary travelers made their way over to the glade of towering trees. Londaris whistled sharply and Melasef's head popped from the door of his hut. He smiled to see the travelers, and then came down the stairs quickly and lowered down the rope ladder. They climbed up quickly and Melasef greeted them. Well isn't this a motley bunch," he said, surveying the group. 

"Who is the newcomer?" he asked. 

"Melasef, this is Zarij, she is the third ring bearer." Londaris said, introducing the two. "Ah, the third…. And am I right to imagine finding her went pretty well?" he asked looking over Zarij's shoulder at the others. 

"Umm, pretty much," Nayru answered, shooting a quick glance over at Rondansa. 

"Yes, it was no trouble," he said quickly. 

"May I?" said Melasef, motioning at her hand. Zarij slowly lifted her hand up to Melasef, and he admired the ring. 

"Fresh scars," he muttered, looking at her hands more closely. Zarij pulled her hand away. "So I see you have discovered your ring's power." Melasef said. Zarij looked at him closely, then simply nodded mutely. "Well, enough talk, you must be weary from your travels, I know where you can have warm beds, and good food to eat, to strengthen you before you continue your quest." 

*****

He led them up a different staircase to a much bigger hut that was much more lavishly built than his own. 

"This is our guest house, we have been expecting you, but still, please excuse the slight disarray, we have not had so many guests in quite a long time." He said. He led them in and it was absolutely beautiful inside. There was a soft glow coming from a warm fire in the fireplace in the center. The windows had beautiful colored panes, and the floor was carpeted with a thick plush rug. There were six beds; each covered with purple fluffy thick down comforters, and huge soft feather pillows. The furniture was all overstuffed and covered in purple silk and satin, with intricate golden embroidery snaking over it. There was a long table of polished mahogany that sat with a set of six gold plated dishes on it, waiting to be covered with the steaming food that was waiting in serving dishes on the table to the side. There were silken robes and thick velvet slippers sitting on each of the beautiful beds, and a door opened up to the side where they could glimpse six porcelain tubs, full of steaming water and thick foam. The five were overwhelmed as they stumbled in. Not even Novur could find a thing to complain about. 

"I will leave you now, enjoy," said Melasef, shutting the door behind him. Zarij collapsed into one of the deep armchairs that encircled the fireplace, while Nayru made her was over to one of the soft beds, sitting down and surveying the room with wonder. Karzad went over to the fireplace, and flexed his stiff, cold fingers in front of it, closing his eyes and relaxing. Rondansa went over to the bookshelf in the corner and dug out the thickest volume, then settled down in one of the plush armchairs as well. Londaris sat walked over to the table of food, his eyes, hungrily roving over the feast. After a moment Nayru stood.

"How about this for a plan," She said. "We all take baths, get clean and comfortable, and then eat before we turn in," 

"Sounds good to me," Karzad said, opening his eyes. 

"Mhmm," murmured Rondansa, closing the book. Londaris looked reluctant to leave the food table, but at last consented. They all went into the bathroom, and six sets of silky curtains hid each tub from the others view. The all undressed quickly and sank into their baths. 

****

When they were done they came out and dried off with the huge thick, warm towels, before slipping on their robes and slippers and going to the table. They all got their plates and served themselves heaping helpings of all the delicious food. There were mounds of mashed potatoes, a huge freshly roasted turkey, big loaves of fresh warm bread, and creamy, delicious golden butter. There were freshly boiled green peas and a thick, rich vegetable stew, as well as a steaming mince pie. There were pitchers of thick creamy milk, as well as a tangy fruit juice, and a small bottle of wine. There were four steaming pies for dessert, one cherry, one blueberry, one sweet chestnut, and one apple. They ate and talked deep into the night, and then they began to get drowsy. With bellies full of warm heartening food, and bodies weary from long travels, the five sank into their soft beds and fell into deep sleep. 


	30. Chaos and Fire

****

~30~

The next day they all woke up to a grey drizzly dawn. They found their clothes lying on chairs at the foots of their beds, all clean and pressed. There were wash basins beside each bed, and they all cleaned up before dressing. 

"Hey, I have to hand it to you Londaris, Sheikah really know how to entertain!" Karzad said, walking over to the table, where breakfast had been laid out. 

"It is true," Londaris said, coming over to the table as well, "Even when the Sheikah maintained regular contact with Hylians, their hospitality was fabled among all other races." They ate a sumptuous breakfast, and were just finishing up when Melasef peeked in. 

"Ah, I see everyone is up," he said, coming in. "Your horses have been prepared, they wandered into the camp during the night, I suppose they were looking for you." He said. The five got up and Rondansa went over to Melasef.

"Thank you again old friend, for all that you've done for us… we must continue now, but I am forever in your debt for what you've done." He held out his hand and Melasef shook it.

"Anything for an old friend." He replied. They stood for a moment, and then Melasef led them out the door. They went down the staircase and on the little platform they stood. Melasef opened a bag that sat on the platform and gave them their weapons, all polished and clean. They strapped them on and then Melasef reached into his cloak and drew out a box. Inside was one tiny crystal phial on a fine silver chain. Within the phial was a bit of pure, clear liquid. 

"Inside are seven drops of rain that fell onto holy ground in the Sheikah's ancient land. The rain only fell once every ten years there, and the water that comes from the sky is said to be the goddesses' very tears, and to posses special healing properties when drunk. Some say it can lift the dead, and cast light through the deepest dark. I know not how this phial will help you on your quest, but it is a secret treasure of the Sheikah, and after conferring with the elders, we decided you need it more than we ever will. Now, who will bear it?" he asked. They all looked at one another, and then Karzad stepped forward. "I will bear it," he said, lowering his head. Melasef draped the chain over Karzad's neck, and Karzad slipped the tiny phial under his shirt. They stood for a moment in the cold grey of that early dawn, and then slowly they bid farewell to the Sheikah city, leaving its splendor behind. They rode through the swamp, back to the entrance to Kakariko Village. They went back to Rondansa's house, where they all decided to get some rest. 

****

The next day dawned brighter, but heaviness fell on Nayru's heart. She had left her father and mother behind once more…Left them behind when she had been so close to finding them. Karzad noticed her glumness as they decided to take the day to study the texts for clues on how to find the fourth bearer. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, as they poured over Rondansa's endless supply of books. 

"I have been so close…So many times…Yet still, I have not been able to do the one thing I set out to do in the first place. To find my father." Nayru said forlornly. "Don't worry," Karzad said,

"We will find him, I promise." 

"Thank you," said Nayru softly, grasping Karzad's hand. Novur napped the whole day, a blue glowing ball curled on Rondansa's armchair, which she had taken a liking to. They studied all day and into the night. At last Rondansa closed the book he had been reading and announced that they all ought to turn in for the night. Rondansa and Londaris slept on their own beds, while Karzad, Nayru, and Zarij, curled up in wide armchairs under thick woolen blankets. They all slept silently until the stroke of midnight. The moon reached its zenith, and shone with an eerie light.

Clouds billowed across the sky, and lightning dashed across a leaden overcast. Thunder crashed so loudly, it shook the very houses of Kakariko on their foundations. The five travelers were jolted out of sleep, and Rondansa lit an oil lamp. Thunder rolled again, and the five huddled together, frightened though they knew it was only a storm. Novur's light lit the groups' faces with a pale blue glow. Suddenly a blast of lightning lit the room, and a hot, red glow, burned for a second before all was smothered in pitch. A thundering, malicious laugh resounded through the village—through all of Hyrule it seemed. And all was black.

*****

The five rushed outside, and saw a sight that made their blood run cold. Death Mountain had erupted in fury. Hot magma rushed down its sides. Great fissures in the ground ran through the village. The sky was coal black, and the only thing that lit the sight, was a hellish red glow coming from the smoldering fires, still bursting from the crater atop the mountain. Hot ash showered down, and they all made for the village gates. They ran down the stairs quickly as they could, rocks tumbling, and fires blazing all around. Nayru grabbed Karzad's hand and they ran as fast as they could. They found the Zora river to be running red, with sickeningly thick, glutinous currents of blood. The hoards and masses from Kakariko village swarmed over the tiny stone bridge, and as they neared the walls of Hyrule Market they heard other shrieking cries. Roofs could be seen blazing in the marketplace, and frantic hands pounded on the securely closed drawbridge. The castle, seen in the distance, was shaking on it's cornerstones, and as they watched in horror, a great flaming fissure opened up beneath it and swallowed it into the earth.

"No!" Karzad bellowed in terror. "Mother!" he screamed in utter anguish. Karzad tried to fling himself toward the castle, but Nayru grasped his hand tightly, trying to hold onto him, and calm him down. Some people were trying to help the people in the market escape. One man had an axe, and was wading through the red moat, trying to hack at the thick wooden door. Soon Nayru ran over with her sword and joined the fray.

More and more people were now scrounging for tools to use to break down the door. After what seemed like hours of working away, a large battered section of the drawbridge fell away, and hoards of screaming civilians ran through. Hundreds massed in horror as the hell ensued around them. All was still black as tar. Lightning crashed, showing brief flashes of panic and disorder. Screams pierced the night, and the wind howled. Suddenly the clouds cleared—completely unexpectedly. And they sky beneath was red. Blood red. 


	31. The Return of Link

****

~31~

Nayru gripped Karzad's shaking hand tightly, as the masses around them gasped in unison at the sight. The scarlet sky was thunderous and scorched. 

"Where is Novur?" a voice in Nayru's mind screamed suddenly, but the blue ball of light was nowhere to be seen. Lightning seared the redness of the sky, flashing violently. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, Nayru spied a mop of green hair. She reached out and grabbed the stumbling form, pulling him over. 

"Londaris," she gasped. 

"Where is Rondansa?" he said distractedly, his eyes scanning the swarming crowd. 

"I don't know." Nayru said, trying to grip the two panic stricken boys. 

"I have to find Master," Londaris said, straining against Nayru's hand. 

"No!" she yelled, "We can't separate!" Suddenly Zarij ran straight into Nayru. 

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, not even looking up, but trying to get away.

"Zarij, wait!" Nayru cried hoarsely. Zarij whipped around and sighed in relief. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you! What's happening?" 

"I don't know," Nayru said fearfully. Suddenly a blinding bolt of lightning screamed across the sky met with a roar of deafening thunder. Then all went black once more.

*****

The blackness was inexplicable. It wasn't just darkness; it was a soundless, lightless void. Suddenly Nayru felt Karzad's hand wrenched from hers. She tried to scream but she couldn't, her voice was driven back into her throat. She sensed Zarij nearby…but she felt unattached from herself, confused. Wind whirled around them, and then suddenly the darkness was ended with a light red glow. It was just a flicker of redness at first, but then growing into an inferno. Then suddenly, it felt as though they all hit the ground. 

Nayru, Zarij, and Londaris looked around, but the masses of people who had once surrounded them were gone. They were in some sort of dark chamber. There was a stifling heat that engulfed them, and the air was so thick it was almost impossible to breathe. A booming, diabolical laugh resounded throughout the chamber. They all shivered. Suddenly a dark form appeared before them. It strode forward slowly. The three stood, trembling in fright as the dark form moved closer and closer. 

"Behold." A deep dark voice boomed. "The day of reckoning for all of Hyrule has come at last." He stepped from the shadows into the light. Nayru gasped throatily. It was her father. It was Link.

******

Only it wasn't…His face was white as snow. His eyes were black. No white or pupil, just a jet black. Streaks of blackened dry blood dripped from his pale lips. His eyebrows were thick, black, and furrowed in anger. His hair hung in filthy blackened strings, matted with dry blood. He wore black armor, from his head to his foot, and carried a black flail with long sharp spikes, and the master sword. But the master sword, wrought to fight evil, was now cursed. The steel was charred black, and the hilt, stained with brown blood. He paced closer. 

"Father." Nayru croaked. 

"He cannot hear you know," Link spoke. "For your father's soul has been taken by me, and broken, and disparaged, until I could take his form. You see little girl, when I began my rebirth, I was merely a broken spirit. Being held in the dark realm for all those years, my body was destroyed. But my soul lived on and held a burning vengeance within it. A hate so black that all I wanted to do was mangle and destroy Link, to milk every once of agony from him before I broke him. By then even my spirit struck fear into the hearts of the Gerudo. They bent easily to my will, and I already had them build me a fortress, and they would serve me in any way. I had them ransack your home, bring your mother and father to me. I worked long and hard to create a son, a son who could fight in my place. My fortress was infiltrated and my son destroyed…

Then…I had a better idea. Why kill your father when I could do something worse? Make him my master weapon, and use him to rule and destroy the very people he fought so hard to protect. It was brilliant, and I planned it perfectly. I tortured and imprisoned your mother, and began work on your father. It took me tireless hours of work until I broke him. But when I did, I inhabited his form, and began my preparations. I knew that the four relic bearers would try to be rounded up, but I created many unforeseen obstacles for you. 

They worked for as you can see you do not have the staff bearer. Then I would have the very man, who raised and nurtured little Nayru, kill her and her little friends. You will be the first to go, in a mass destructive reign. But, enough talk, I am going to leave you now. I have decided to let you regroup for a few minutes, then I will return and give you a fighting chance in trying to destroy me. You will not succeed, of that I am certain, but surely you won't just _give up_?" Link/Ganondorf laughed evilly, and then disappeared into the shadows.

*****

"What are we going to do?" Nayru cried, wringing her hands. 

"We're going to fight is what we're going to do." Zarij said. "There's nothing else we can do. We might as well just fight. Fight while we can." 

"But it's useless," Londaris said, Zarij countered back 

"I'll never admit defeat. If I'm going to die today, I'm going to die fighting." There was a long pause and then wordlessly they all agreed. 

"I still don't know what my ring does though," Londaris cried hopelessly, flinging his arm out to one side. Suddenly a huge beam of green lightning burst from the tip of his ring and seared the wall that stood in the distance. "Whoa." Londaris said. 

"So now we know what our rings do." Nayru said. "Mine protects us from harm, so I'll put up a shield while you guys attack." She said. They all nodded, and then they heard footsteps. This was it. 


	32. The Fourth Heir

****

~32~

Karzad felt Nayru's hand torn from his grasp and then he was falling through darkness. Suddenly he saw the ground rushing toward him, and then with a crash, he landed, and all around him was blackness. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity. He was half-conscious, and thoughts spun in his darkened mind. He tried to move, but he was detached from himself it seemed. Thoughts continued to whirl through his mind. 

Nayru…where was Nayru? Where had she gone? And his mother. His mother…she was…she was dead. Dead. The word echoed through the hollow barrenness of his bleak mindscape. And Nayru. Taken by Ganondorf, dead too, most likely. If he could cry he would have, but he felt numb. He remembered Nayru's words. 

"Love never fails." He told himself. Never fails…never fails… But the pain that pierced him was like no other. The only thing he had ever had to love, gone. His whole world as it were, it was gone. Reality was slipping away from him. Slipping beyond his grasp. First Father…Mother… Nayru. They all slipped away. He let them get away. He didn't even get to tell them how much he loved them. And the pain… He felt as though a thousand white hot knives were stabbing him again and again. Old wounds opened. His heart was wrenched in an icy fist, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. It was all over. It was all over.

*****

He tried to think. What can I do, what can I do? The question echoed through his mind again and again… His thoughts spun and suddenly from out of the turmoil came a picture of Nayru's face calm, sleeping, in the castle on the wide silken bed, her beautiful face was pale, but relaxed, her breathing soft and steady. He looked at it blankly for a moment, and suddenly a flood of new emotions fell onto him. He loved her. He loved her so madly, he remembered her love for him. He remembered Nayru's unrelenting strength and stamina, even in the face of her life being pulled out from under her, and in danger, pain and darkness that few ever face. And she, only a 15 year old girl, with such bravery and courage, that instead of shrinking in fear, her heart only grew, and became more loving than before. 

Suddenly a little beam of white light peaked through the darkness. Just a tiny strand, a thread. He reached to it in his mind, he grasped for it. His lifeline. Then he felt the light growing, expanding, warming, healing, and he was engulfed in a pure, clear light. 

"Karzad," a soft voice called. He looked and there in a robe of soft white light, stood his mother. 

"Mother," he choked. 

"Yes," she said softly. 

"Mother, I'm so sorry, you know I didn't—" but his mother simply shook her head, motioning for him to be quiet. 

"I know that you feel as though you ought to be sorry. That it's all your fault. This is not true my son; it isn't true at all. It was simply time for me to go that's all, there was nothing you could have done." Karzad looked at her, his eyes gleaming. So she really was gone. 

"Karzad I must tell you how proud of you I am. How proud I have always been of you. Though I may not have exactly been good at showing it, you must know I always loved you." 

At this point Karzad tried to jump in but his mother silenced him once more. 

"Yes son, I know, you love me too. I have always known. And we have our fights, I know, but I most certainly would never…could never, ever believe you stopped loving me. And thank you for that Karzad, it is something that has gotten me through my darkest hours. But now my hour is through, and you and your friend's time has come to pass. You must help them Karzad. You must help them, for though you love them dearly, they, and all of Hyrule, shall perish if you do not help them now." "But what can I do?" he stuttered. "Surely you already know," said Zelda calmly, looking deep into his eyes. 

"The strength was within you all the time, darkness hid it from you when all you had to do was to simply believe." There was a short pause and then Karzad swallowed hard and looked his mother in the eye. 

"I believe." He said with confidence, and then there was a blinding flash of light, and Karzad awoke. 

****

He stood slowly. The sky was still dark, and red. He looked down at his hand. Grasped in it was a glimmering staff. It was silver and tall, tipped with gold at the ends, and flowing runes of gold were encrusted along its shaft. At the top in an encirclement of gold was a pure, clear, beautifully cut diamond. The staff of light.

He held it up to the bloody light pouring from the sky, and a blast of white light came from the end, streaking through the reddened sky, destroying the crimson and returning it's true color. He suddenly remembered. Nayru, Londaris, Zarij. He whistled for Lapeze, and as soon as he came he mounted him then galloped at a breakneck pace into the darkness. 


	33. It's Over

****

~33~

The slow, thundering steps drew closer. Link/Ganondorf stepped from the shadows. His eyes had an odd gleam in them, and an evil smiled twitched at the corner of his lips. 

"Father," said Nayru bravely. "I know that somewhere within your broken body you can hear me. I know you are sorry for what you are going to do—" here Nayru's voice cracked in a sob. "And I'm sorry for whatever pain I have ever caused you…  
I love you." Then she held her hands out and created a blue spherical beam around the three. Londaris and Zarij pushed just their hands out of the edge of the beam, and then blasted a stream of lightning and fire straight at Link/Ganonodorf. It hit him and he stumbled backward into the shadows. Londaris and Zarij put their hands down. 

"What happened?" Londaris said, trying to see where he had gone. 

"What's going on?" said Nayru, putting her hands down and letting the shield fall away. 

"Where'd he go?" Zarij said, but was cut of by a whooshing sound and the clink of chains behind them. 

Nayru lifted her hands quickly and formed the shield just in time to fend off a deadly blow of Link/Ganondorf's black flail. Zarij and Londaris quickly continued their attacks, hitting him dead on each time, but leaving him still unscathed. And as they continued to fight, fending off his vicious attacks, and continuing their own, they began to realize the hopelessness of their situation.

****

Karzad rode as fast as he could, Lapeze galloped like the wind, neighing furiously, with flecks of foam dripping from his mouth as he roughly clamped his teeth on the bit. Karzad urged him still harder as they made their way to the desert. Karzad spurred Lapeze on more furiously as they passed through the gates into the Gerudo Valley. 

****

Nayru held her arms up once more, fending off another powerful beam of purple light thrown by the enemy. With each second she held up the shield, she felt her strength draining out of her, and as she fended off another fierce attack of the dark master sword, her knees buckled beneath her. She lifted her arms still, putting up a smaller shield. Londaris and Zarij stepped closer to stay within the blue sphere. 

They didn't look very good themselves. As they continued their attacks they began to perspire, and weaken, their attacks becoming smaller each time. Link/Ganondorf laughed as their feeble attacks hit him, and seemed to be only strengthened at the sight of their exhaustion, making his attacks even more powerful than before. And Nayru began to realize that the end was drawing near.

*****

Karzad reached the desert plain and plowed through it, not heeding the pursuing guards. He came to the line of boulders and dismounted from Lapeze, he patted her quickly in thanks and then squeezed through a crack in the boulders, running flat out toward the fortress. He grabbed an abandoned scimitar lying in the sand outside the fortress. Straight to the main entrance he raced, passing the guards all by. He blasted all in sight with his staff, destroying the reddened boulders, and cooling the blazing heat. 

He swung the sword in his other hand, fending off all others. He reached the main gate and sent a beam of light straight at the huge metal doors. They buckled, and then crashed to the ground, sending up clouds of red dust. Karzad ran through the gateway, and as he ran through a corridor, collided with someone he knew. It was the tall guard who had been friends with Zarij. 

"You!" she said in amazement, recognizing Karzad. Karzad grabbed her arm and led her into an abandoned side passage and began to speak to her very quickly. 

"I am not who I appear to be, I am the prince of Hyrule and have been working to liberate Hyrule. I am here to fight your master, Ganondorf. You must tell me where he is if you wish to live." The woman looked a bit overwhelmed, but nodded quickly and then began to lead him through the halls. They came to a familiar corridor. It was the wide one Zarij had once led them through, and he recognized the towering doors where Zarij had told them led to Ganondorf's lair. 

"Through those doors," the woman said. "Good luck, you'll need it." And then she raced away. Karzad ran to the doors, hitting them with beams of white light from his staff. Like the outer gates they buckled, swaying for a moment then crashed to the ground in a heap of twisted iron. Karzad raced over it and up a spiraling flight of stairs he came to a wide corridor and at the end there was another set of giant doors. From behind them he heard noises so he raced over and quickly made rubbish of them as well. He raced into the chamber to a sight that took his breath away. 

****

Zarij and Londaris lay to the side, unconscious, he hoped was all. And Nayru, on her knees, looking defiantly at the figure standing before her. Karzad squinted in the darkness, trying to see what the figure was doing. A flash of light shone off a swinging blade as Karzad watched in horror as the dark figure brought the sword towards Nayru's neck. 

"NO!" Screamed Karzad and a blinding flash of light exploded from his staff. After a moment the light faded and a new scene met his eyes. Nayru stood over the enemy, who lay below. Londaris and Zarij were picking themselves up. Nayru lifted her eyes. "Karzad!" she cried. Nayru ran to his side. 

"What are you—" she suddenly gasped, seeing the staff in his hands. "You…you are the staff bearer?" she asked breathlessly. 

"Yes," Karzad said, while Londaris and Zarij ran to their side. 

"Karzad," Nayru said. "It's my father! He is being possessed by Ganondorf and—" Londaris cut in.

"Nayru! That's just it! Ganondorf! He's disappeared!" 

"What?" cried Karzad 

"He's just vanished," Zarij said. 

"How?" cried Karzad dashing over to the spot where he had lay. The others came over. 

"Come on! We have to find him!" said Nayru. They began to search the dungeon now, looking everywhere for some sort of passageway or door.

*****

They were all in separate corners when they heard a scream. Nayru ran out of her corner, being pursued by—by Link! Karzad gasped, he really was her father. 

"Help!" she cried. The four came to the middle of the room. 

"Come on!" Karzad cried. "Let's finish this!" Suddenly Link/Ganondorf began to move strangely. His body began to shake. Suddenly his form changed. And then standing before him were four Ganondorfs. All of them laughed maniacally. "I suspected you would be coming!" He said to Karzad. "But now with my power divided into separate forces, I will be unstoppable!" he laughed again and then surrounded them. "I'll take this one, you take the other three," said Karzad. "We can't lose is we combine our forces against them." Londaris blasted his with beam after beam of greenish lightning. Columns of fire blasted through the chambers from Zarij's hands as she attacked her enemy. Karzad fought hand to hand, sending arrow after arrow and beams of light into his own. Nayru it seemed was having more trouble. She was the weakest of all, and only had defensive powers. She drew her sword and fought as best she could but it soon became obvious that she needed help. 

They could not help her though, for they all had their hands full it seemed. Suddenly a scream came forth from Nayru. Karzad whipped around just in time to see a huge black flail come flying straight at Nayru and then she was tossed to the side, her flesh ripped and gored. 

"Nayru!" he screamed, and as the other Ganondorf charged at her, he sent a blast of light straight into his armor, penetrating it and sending that Ganondorf reeling, looking for who had hurt him. Now Karzad had two enemies on his hands. He looked over at Nayru. She lay crumpled in the corner. He could see a soft rise and fall in her breathing, but she was grievously injured, to be sure. Suddenly a scream came from the Ganondorf being battled with by Zarij, and he vanished. Then soon after, from Londaris's. Soon one of the ones being battled by Karzad disintegrated too. One was left, and the energy remaining from the three others was absorbed into him. 

"One of your ring bearers cannot fight," he laughed. "You all shall die now." 

******

He began to fight with them, sending flashes of powerful magic at them, along with fierce blows from sword and mace. The fight continued but the battle seemed one-sided without all four of the heirs. 

"Londaris!" Cried Karzad, "I need you and Zarij to hold him off while I go wake up Nayru…She's our only chance now!" Londaris nodded and then Karzad broke away from the fighting and raced over to Nayru's broken and bleeding form. He shook her shoulders gently, trying to make her wake up. After a moment her eyes fluttered open weakly. "Nayru!" Karzad cried in relief. "Nayru, I know you are hurt and weak, but I need your help if we are going to win. We need to use the power of our rings combined if we ever are going to destroy him. Can you do it? Are you strong enough?" he asked urgently. Nayru looked into his eyes then nodded slowly. 

"But promise me," she whispered hoarsely. "Promise me you'll save him," she said softly. "Don't let him die yet. Not like this…" Karzad looked at her for a moment, his eyes burning with tears, and then he nodded too, 

"I promise," he said. Nayru managed a weak smile, and then set her face. Karzad propped her up and led her forward, into the center of the room with the rest. He held her up beside him and then began to speak. 

"Ganondorf, you're wrong. You won't win. You can't. It is impossible for us to lose, not with the strength and spirit I know that we all posses. It is impossible, and though you deny and fight, we will win, so prepare to face your fate." Then he held his staff high and Londaris then raised his ring and Zarij hers, and then Nayru, her impaled arm shakily rising into the sky. Ganondorf looked uncertain. A blast of shimmering white light exploded from the end of Karzad's staff, and then a column of fire from Zarij's, a burst of green electricity from Londaris's, and a beam of blue light from Nayru's. They entwined around the light coming from Karzad's staff, and then he turned the beam towards Ganondorf. A deafening explosion and an agonized scream knocked them off their feet. They stood once the dust had cleared. Nayru did not. Karzad raced to her side. She lay there, half-conscious on the bare stone floor, blood poured from her wounds, and she looked deadly pale. 

"Nayru, hold on, I'll save you." He said shakily, fumbling with the crystal phial that still hung about his neck. 

"No," she muttered softly. He continued to work at its top until one of Nayru's weak hands lifted up to his and tried to pull it away. "No," she said again. "You promised me," she whispered softly, looking deep into his pale grey eyes. "You promised me you'd save him." She said softly. Karzad's tears fell down his face. 

"You're dying Nayru, you're dying…I can't let you, I won't let you leave me." 

"I won't," she said softly. "I can't…. As long as I love you…I can't leave you…not ever…now go, don't break your promise." She whispered, touching his hand softly. Karzad bent his face to her and kissed her softly. 

"I love you," he sobbed silently. Nayru nodded. 

"I know,"

He stood slowly and then ran to Link's crumpled form. The spirit of Ganondorf had left for good; that he knew, but it had been the only thing that was keeping Link alive. Karzad checked for a pulse and breathing, but Link lay stone still. Karzad glanced back at Nayru's laboring form, being tended gently by Londaris and Zarij, who too cried softly. He had made a promise. He looked back at Link and recalled Melasef's words about the phial's contents.

"Some say it can even raise the dead,"… Karzad pulled the stopper from the phial and then pushed Link's lips apart. He dribbled every drop down Link's throat, and then closed his eyes and prayed silently. Suddenly a cough erupted from Link's battered chest. Karzad looked down and saw short labored breaths being breathed in by Link. The armor that covered Link's body was so tight; it was restricting his breathing. Karzad unfastened Link's breastplate and the tight linked chain mail that squeezed around his middle. 

Soon Link was breathing freer, and Karzad dribbled a bit of water from his canteen down Link's throat, letting it spill out onto his quickly coloring face. He lifted one of Link's eyelids up and looked. It was gone, all the blackness, it was gone, his eye was white again, with deep blue rims around a still blankly staring pupil. "He's going to be alright," shouted Karzad in relief. 

******

He sat there for a moment, hoping to hear some sound from the three behind him, but silence was all that he was met with. He stood slowly. And turned around. Londaris and Zarij looked at him silently with tears pouring down their faces. Karzad walked over slowly, in a daze and stood over Nayru's still form. Her chest did not rise with breaths, and her skin was now as white as snow against the blackened stones of the floor about her. 

Karzad fell to his knees, he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He pushed open her lips and breathed air into her, pumping her bloody chest, willing her heart to beat again. He pushed harder and harder, tears flowing down his face, until Londaris and Zarij had to pull him away from her motionless form. It was useless, she was dead. His chest tightened and a lump blocked his throat as he let out a strangled howl of anguish and sprawled onto the floor, convulsing in sorrow. Her cold wet blood pooled around his face and he recoiled at the touch of it, wiping it off his cheek with shaking fingers. His throat ached and sobs wracked his body as he lay beside Nayru's still form, he twined his fingers around hers, and stroked them softly. 

They were so cold. His tears fell in cascades down his face. Howling sobs echoed through the still chamber. Finally he could not cry any longer. His breath came in jerking sobs, and he lifted himself up, still gripping her pale small hand tightly in his own.

"Why?" he whispered, trembling. 

He felt coldness going through them, like ice had running through his veins. Reality hit him like a sledgehammer as he looked at her white face. He would never see her smile again. He would never feel a soft kiss of her lips on his again. He would never hear her bell like laughter again. She was gone. Gone. The word echoed through his mind. He grabbed her other hand and lifted them both to his face and looked at the ring on her left finger. He would never…marry her. He knew that they had spoken so long and so much about loving each other forever….but….here she was, lying here on the floor, cold and pale….and….all warmth that had remained in Karzad's body drained from it and he howled even louder. 

Suddenly he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He looked up, it was Link. He stood there, still as a statue looking down at Nayru. Karzad swallowed hard and tried to speak, but as he tried to get words out a sob burst out instead. His shoulders shook in sorrow as he looked up at Link through bleary eyes. He finally managed to choke out three words. "I loved her,"

he breathed softly. Link nodded. 

"As did I," he spoke quietly. 

Tears welled in Karzad's eyes, and he held her hands to his face. A single tear fell from his eye; it dripped onto her pale knuckle and down her finger. It ran down and then rolled onto her silver ring. It dripped over the stone and then twined through the runes on her ring, sinking into them and vanishing.

"I love her." He muttered in afterthought. "I love you," he said, whispering softly into Nayru's cold hands. He pushed her hands against his face and held her. He held her cold still form in his strong arms, rocking back and forth and sobbing dryly, whispering over and over. "I love you, I love you," 

******

The stillness of the chamber was only broken by Karzad's wracking sobs. The others sat in silent disbelief, tears falling freely. Link stood in silence, looking down at his dead daughter. 

"We have to…to clean her up some I think," Link said after a moment. Karzad nodded mutely, lying her back down and pulling his satchel open. He took out a clean white rag and wiped Nayru's spattered blood from her face and off her clothes. 

They lifted her body softly and pulled it away from its previous place, leaving behind the sickening pool of blood. Karzad sobbed dryly, his tears spent, as he went about cleaning her. How many times had he done this? Training as a physician in the castle, how many times had things gone wrong and he cleaned up the blood? He was always the one…the little assistant who washed the bloody sheets…who cleaned up the messes. Who pulled the blanket over the face of the poor unfortunate whose operation had…gone wrong. 

But this was different! Things weren't allowed to go wrong now! They couldn't! Karzad loved her, this wasn't right; it wasn't part of the deal! If you loved someone how could they ever die? Pain echoed through him. He felt as though someone had placed a lead weight on top of his heart. He wanted to die…he wanted to go where Nayru went. To be with her…Love forever was a lie! How could he love this still, cold form, once a vibrant precious life? He continued to deftly clean her wounds, his heart aching with sorrow. 

He went back to his bag. There was a long cloth sheet. He remembered this was the linen. The linen for bodies. Standard equipment of a physician, just one of the tools of the trade, he even remembered absentmindedly packing it into his bag so long ago. But now…. It seemed unreal… impossible that he would need it. He pulled it out slowly, shaking the white sheet gently to unfold it, and a memory flashed through his mind. It was late winter when a strange call came in around 5:00 or so. A girl had been mauled by a wolfo on Hyrule field. 

"Why don't they just take her to the regular hospital?" Karzad had asked one of the nurses. 

"Who knows?" the girl said, "You know how it is, peasants keep getting more and more special treatment these days." Karzad nodded, sharing her annoyance. Yet, even when they brought Nayru in for the first time Karzad had been struck by her beauty, it was a strange beauty at that. Her ivory skin, her softly pink cheeks. Her silken blue hair, and her muscular body. The operation went well and little blood was lost. And he remembered putting away the white linens. They wouldn't be needed that day. But today… Karzad snapped back to reality as he looked at these sheets. Nayru and he had been through so much together and now…now this. He recalled her face once more, closing his eyes softly. A picture this time in alternate situations, this time he was lying in the hospital wing and she, she stood above him, as he woke from a healing sleep. 

"Love never fails," he remembered her voice in an echo of it's past self. Suddenly Karzad felt a bit of warmth seeping into his veins. Love never fails. Love never fails. He remembered now, no matter what he knew he loved her and that he would for eternity! His first love, his last love! He couldn't forget, he couldn't stop. The love he had for Nayru was too strong for death's grasp. 

"Love never fails," he muttered softly at first warmth flowing through his body. "Love never fails!" he shouted suddenly, dropping the sheets and running to Nayru's side, drawing her close in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I forgot, but I won't anymore, not ever, I know now…I love you so much…and love. True love…never, _ever_ fails." 

Suddenly the darkness of the dungeon began to subside. The rock in the walls trembled and then a blast of glittering light burst through the ceiling of the towering chamber, surrounding Karzad and Nayru. Blue light in turn exploded from Nayru's ring, shining out from behind the glowing runes, and it and swirled around her still form, lifting her from Karzad's arms. The beam of white light from above thinned, only surrounding Nayru now, while the glittering blue light swirled around her as her limp form was lifted higher and higher. Karzad watched in wonder and amazement and as she lay, suspended in the air above. Suddenly a blast of white light shone out from Nayru that nearly knocked them off their feet, blinding them momentarily. When the light faded after a moment, Karzad saw her body begin to slowly ascend. Karzad stood there waiting and then ran to her form when she at last had reached the floor again. He knelt down and put out a shaking hand. He lowered it down to her face and brushed away a lock of hair, stroking her face gently. As they touched Nayru's chest lifted in a heaving gasp and she coughed lightly. Karzad cried out in joy, grabbing Nayru's hands and placing them against his face. They were warm again.

He looked down at her face and saw the color flood back into her cheeks. He laughed out loud and then Nayru's eyelids fluttered. Suddenly they flew open, and he was met with their loving gaze, one he never had expected to see again. She coughed again, taking a deep breath and slowly sitting up. 

******

"Karzad," she whispered softly, looking up at him. "What happened to me?" She looked down at her chest and stomach. The wounds that had once torn her flesh there now were gone without a trace. And the blood that had stained her blouse had vanished as well. Karzad at this point was almost overwhelmed, and he simply pulled Nayru into a strong embrace. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered into the top of her head as he rocked her gently in his arms. "I was afraid you were gone for good," he mumbled. Nayru and Karzad broke away after a moment and looked back. Her eyes lit in joy as she saw her father standing behind them. 

"Father!" she cried joyfully, standing up and running to his side, grabbing him in a warm hug. "I missed you so much," she said softly, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Thank your friend for all of this," Link said, "He saved my life," Nayru turned around.

"Oh Karzad, thank you so much…for keeping your promise to me." Karzad smiled. 

"It was hard to leave you lying there…Nayru…you must know that…while I was nursing your father…you died." Nayru looked at Karzad with a puzzled expression. 

"Died? That's impossible, I'm fine now, how could I have died?"

"You did Nayru," Link said now. "Somehow you returned to us. Karzad's love was the only thing that could have saved you. Light came in and surrounded you, and then your ring's power combined with his own love was enough to bring you back," Nayru looked shocked. She looked at Zarij and Londaris and they nodded. 

"It's true," Karzad said softly. "You were…well you were dead…until a moment ago there was blood all around…all over you. Your heart had stopped…you weren't breathing…your body was broken and cold." Nayru looked shocked. 

"But Karzad…he was the only one that could have saved you…and the power of his love….it was enough…enough to bring you back to life." Nayru abruptly sat onto the floor. Karzad came over to comfort her, she was in shock to be sure. Karzad held her close while the others stood by. 

"You're alright now Nayru, Everything is alright." Nayru began to cry. 

"I'm so sorry Karzad," Nayru sobbed softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"It's alright," he responded softly, "I won't leave you." They sat for a moment, until Nayru regained her composure and then they stood. 

"Thank you," she whispered to Karzad softly. They stood in silence for a moment and suddenly they heard a noise behind them. They all turned to the doorway to see at least a hundred Gerudo women standing there in amazed silence. A familiar face came out of the crowd. It was the tall girl who had been with Zarij when they'd first met. She came over to them. 

"What happened here?" she asked shakily. Zarij went over to her. 

"Don't worry," she said softly. "It's over." The girl stood there shocked at first, then a smile broke over her face. She turned to face the crowd. 

"It's finished." She cried joyfully to them, and a great cheer went up from the masses. 

*****

The next hours were ones of and liberation. Immediately troops were sent to free the prisoners in the encampments, and all those in the dungeons were set free, including Ruto. The whole family was reunited at last. With the help of the staff of light the land was soon restored to its natural environment and as a final act for the day they demolished the entire fortress with several tons of bombs. The families were reunited from the camps. Zarij looked unhappy though.

"What's wrong?" Londaris asked her softly, seeing her downcast face. 

"It's my mother," Zarij said, "I can't find her, I'm afraid of what might have happened to her." 

"Don't worry," Said Londaris, "I'm sure we'll find her." They went in search of her for a long time and were about to give up hope when Zarij felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and her mother stood there, smiling at her kindly. 

"Mother!" she cried in joy, flinging herself at her in a hug. Londaris stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, when Zarij turned around and flung her arms around him too, causing him to blush furiously. The celebration went long into the night, and then they all camped beneath the stars. The next morning, though tempting as it was to stay, the others needed to leave. 

They were packing their things, but Zarij sat in silence off to the side. 

"What's wrong Zarij?" said Londaris. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I don't know," she said. "I belong here I think," Londaris looked surprised and spoke with a hint of hurt in his voice. 

"Won't you miss us though?" 

"Of course!" she replied, "I just…Well…" she trailed off as she looked at her three fellow friends. And then deep into Londaris's eyes. 

"I think….well I suppose I will…I mean after all, they'll probably have all sorts of parades and feasts planned for us and…well it would be inhospitable for me to not be there." She laughed and Londaris nodded happily and continued packing. 

******

They left late that day with the sun setting they bid the Gerudos a final farewell. They traveled through the night and found chaos had ensued in their absence. With the help of the staff of light most was cleansed and brought anew, but scars would streak this land's memory forever. In a happy reunion that evening Nayru was surprised to see a tiny blue ball huddled in a patch of tall grass quivering with fear. 

"Novur!" she cried out, dashing over to the little fairy and scooping her up. Nayru squeezed her tight and smiled, greeting and then slipping the familiar fairy back into her pocket. It began to get late and they all felt tired. They built a small campfire out on the grassy slopes of Hyrule field, and ate in silence. Karzad and Nayru snuggled together to keep warm in the cool evening, as did Link and Ruto. Zarij and Londaris drew closer to the campfire, drawing their cloaks about them. They pulled out their bedrolls and soon were fast asleep. 


	34. Returning

****

~34~

Nayru woke about an hour later to a soft rustling noise. It was her father, pacing about in the moonlight. The Gerudos had fixed him up well. They healed his wounds and cleaned him up a bit. They broke the curse on the master sword too. As Link stood in the moonlight, his silhouette was all Nayru could see as she watched him pace. she stood after a moment, clearing her throat to make her presence known. Link broke out of a sort of trance. 

"Oh, hello my dearest, what are you doing up?" he said kindly as she came over to meet him. 

"I heard you and I woke up." She said, sitting down on the grass. 

"Well I'm sorry to wake you," he said, sitting down beside her. 

"It's alright," she said, looking up at the full golden moon. "Daddy…" she said after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, turning her gaze to him instead. Link sighed. He had been expecting this. 

"Well Nayru…I was afraid if I told you that—then you'd think it was alright for young children to go on dangerous adventures…that you'd get in trouble…go on some kind of dangerous journey, if you had known my past. I suppose that was just destined to happen anyway. All I wanted to do was protect you, there were so many times that I came dangerously close to dying on my journeys, I suppose I felt I was protecting you…but it was wrong of me to keep it from you. I was planning to tell you soon and I understand that what I did was wrong, and there's no excuse for lying to you for so long. Will you forgive me?" 

"Of course Daddy," she said, putting an arm around him, "I'm alright now…. But…. I was so mad when I found out you'd kept your past from me… It made me feel like such a child…I thought you trusted me as an adult. It made me feel like I was somehow different—separate from you and Mom." Link looked down at her daughter lovingly. 

"Oh my little Ru, you must never think that! Ever! You will always, always be a part of our family, and a piece of our hearts. And you have certainly proved to me that you are no longer a little girl. You are a strong young woman and the pride I have in you cannot be put in words." He embraced Nayru in a strong hug, and she felt a strong, warm glow come up from inside her. Her father was finally home. 

*****

They went on the next day, traveling towards the town. At last they reached the drawbridge, and found it to be closed. 

"Who goes there?" a guard called from the battlements above the moat. 

"It is your King," called Karzad in a commanding voice, holding his staff to the sun. And the guard saw his face, and the boldness and strength on his brow and knew the king had returned to rule. "I have come to proclaim the death of Ganondorf and the restoration of peace to Hyrule." He called.

The guard let out a cheer of unrestrainable joy and opened the drawbridge immediately. The guards lined up on the little stone bridge, saluting him as he strode by. Karzad bowed to them and then proceeded across the bridge. What he saw shocked him when he came to the town. It was empty. Barren and silent. Several buildings were burned shells and an iron gate closed the castle road from all. A guard approached them from behind. "Your majesty, everyone has gone…After the destruction of Kakariko, the defilation of Zora River, the explosion of Death Mountain, the loss of the castle, and the bleeding of the sky…well…all flew. They flew to the north the south the east and the west, trying to escape the terror. We stayed to guard, but we are only a few dozen of the scores of men before." There was a pause. 

"You shall be rewarded for your bravery," said Karzad softly. "Your names shall not be forgotten." Then without another word he walked back over the drawbridge and out onto the field with a heavy heart, and a troubled mind. They decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch, figuring that perhaps some of the Hylian families may have gone there to seek shelter. They entered the gates and found that they were right, there were many people milling about around the barn, in the racetrack and horse paddock, setting up makeshift lean-tos and tents. Malon greeted them absentmindedly. 

"Terrible sorry," she said, not looking at them but after the fair-headed child that tugged at her gingham skirt. "There's not a specka room left here! I had to give up my house and barn just for all these folks here." 

"Oh we won't stay long," said Link softly, looking kindly at Malon. At the sound of Link's voice her face snapped up in surprise and as she looked at Link her eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh Link!" she cried, grabbing him in a bone-breaking hug, "I thought for sure you were a goner! I'm so glad that you and the young'ns are alright!" She then grabbed Nayru, Zarij, Londaris and Karzad in hugs as well. She then came to Ruto, Ruto looked away uncomfortably. "Now darlin…" said Malon "I know we didn't exactly get along in the past, but Link was sort of a childhood crush, you know, your first love as a kid. I moved on, and I don't have any bitterness towards ya, I married and had my own son and daughter, and I love them very much. I know Link; he'll always be my friend. And I hope you can be too." Ruto looked hesitant for a moment then smiled kindly, and Malon grabbed her in a strong hug as well. 

"So…what y'all doin' here?" 

"We are here," said Karzad, coming forward, "To announce the destruction of Ganondorf, and the return of Hyrule's King." He smiled kindly at Malon, and a light came on in her eyes. 

"You're the—" and then she blushed, curtsying low. "Well your majesty, I'm afraid we don't have any thrones but a stray hay bale may seat y'all if you'd like to catch me up on things a bit." So they spent the rest of the evening retelling their adventures and eating a bit of food. After darkness fell Malon said, 

"So when are you gonna tell 'em?" She asked softly, motioning to the tents and shacks around them. "I think I'll wait till morning, let them rest a little bit," said Karzad thoughtfully, munching on a piece of bread. 

"Did I tell you?" said Ruto, "Karzad and our Nayru are engaged to be married." She said, beaming. Malon looked at Nayru grinning. 

"I knew there was somethin' between the two of em'," she said, "May I see your ring?" Malon asked kindly. Nayru nodded, and held out her hand to Malon. She gasped as she took her hand in hers to admire it. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Nayru twined her fingers around Karzad's and blushed, smiling at him softly as he looked away, embarrassed. After a bit longer they went to bed, sleeping on their bedrolls under the clear sky. 

That night however, as many before, Nayru couldn't sleep. She got up and went into the center of the empty horse paddock and tucked her knees beneath her, staring up at the starry sky. After a while she heard footsteps behind her. It was Karzad. 

"Well, well, well," said Karzad softly, "Doesn't this look familiar?" as Nayru stood to greet him. 

"Yes it does," she said softly, staring into his smiling grey eyes. They went hand in hand, striding around the paddock, enjoying one another's company, until without warning Karzad pulled Nayru into a strong embrace. 

"I love you." He muttered. Nayru laughed.

"I know, I know silly, I could never forget…especially not here."

"Why not here?" asked Karzad, pulling her away and staring into her sparkling eyes. 

"Because on a night just like this, in this very place, I knew that I was in love with you, Karzad. And I knew that I was not in love with prince Karzad, not royal physician Karzad. Just Karzad. And I still love you, just you. Forever and ever." And then they kissed passionately in the moonlight, in perfection. 

They sat down in the grass and bathed in the moonlight. It was perfectly still all around until they heard a soft rustling near their campsite. Both strained their eyes in the dark to see what was happening. Zarij and Londaris were sitting off to the side hand in hand, staring up at the silver moon. Londaris looked over at Zarij tenderly and smiled. 

"Looks like love flourishes here. Another romance is blooming already." Nayru smiled. After a while Londaris and Zarij went back to bed, and Nayru and Karzad didn't stay up much longer, they went to bed and slept through the rest of the night.


	35. Where is Rondansa?

****

~35~

The next morning Malon came and woke them up, giving them each a smile, a glass of refreshing Lon Lon milk and a bit of bread. After a while, when most had woken up, Malon whistled for the attention of those in the camp, who sat at their camps, looking rather sullen. They all perked up, looking at her expectantly. 

"I have a gentleman here who is here to give you some good news." She said kindly. "So if y'all would kindly direct your attention," She said, ushering Karzad forward. Karzad stood before them, trying to draw himself up as tall as he could be. He stood by his glittering staff, and as the early sun struck his bold features, he seemed like someone important to the Hylians at the camp. 

"People of Hyrule," he spoke in a strong voice. "I would like to introduce myself to you. Though some may not know of me, for I have remained hidden from the public eye for some time, I am King Karzad, of Hyrule."

A loud gasp came up from the crowd, they all began to chatter suddenly, but as Karzad spoke again, they fell silent.

"I have been hidden for some time as the prince. My mother, Queen Zelda, was killed in the destruction of Hyrule Palace. I was abroad at the time, because, myself, and these three people behind me." He motioned to Nayru, Londaris, and Zarij. "Were bestowed with legendary rings that allowed us…To destroy Ganondorf and liberate Hyrule." At this a loud cheer came up from the crowd, and was followed by much chatter and rejoicing and happiness. 

After a moment Karzad drew back the crowd's attention. 

"I am pleased to announce that you can all return to Castle Town safely. Go home." Another loud cheer went up and there was much bustling about. Karzad swept away as quickly as possible. He was still shy to speak to so many people, and excused himself quietly, saying there were others he had to tell this to. They headed for Lake Hylia next, where Malon told them she had seen some heading. They thanked her and soon were on their way. 

*****

They went to the lake and arrived early that evening. There were shacks and tents set up there too, and the Zoras could be seen assisting the refugees around the water's edge. In the late dawn Karzad rounded up the Hylians and Zoras with Ruto's help and made a similar speech to the one at Lon Lon. There was much rejoicing there as well, and soon refugees were gathering their things and flocking back to Castle Town. They all decided to go to Nayru's house that night and stay. 

They went across the lake in a little boat and on the far bank they scrambled up the grassy slope as Nayru's house rose in the distance. A little cobblestone path led up to the handsome house, which though usually bright and snug, looked empty and forlorn, having been forgotten for so long. They opened the door slowly. It was still untidy and cluttered inside, with chairs turned over and windows broken. 

There was water damage where rain had come through the windows, and the food that had been in the cabinets now smelled. They lit candles and lanterns, along with the chandelier above, and got to work cleaning. They set the chairs back up, threw out all the old food, cleaned the mildew that had started growing on the floor and covered the windows. They went upstairs and de-cluttered the bedrooms and the bathroom too. 

They all were famished by the time they were done, and Ruto went down to the cellar to see what kind of food they had left. She came back up with some crackers, dried meats and fruits, flask of wine and a pitcher of water from the well and some stale, but still good bread. After dinner they talked for a while, but quickly grew sleepy. They decided that Londaris and Zarij would sleep on cots downstairs, Ruto and Link would stay in their room, and Karzad would sleep on a cot in Nayru's room with her. 

*****

Londaris lay on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. His body was fatigued from the days travel and work, but his mind was racing. A single question ran through his mind. 

"Where is Rondansa?" He sat up on his cot with his head in his hands. He was scared. 

"Are you alright?" asked a sleepy voice. From over on the other side of the room, Zarij was sitting up on her bed, squinting through the dark at Londaris.

"I'm alright, it's just…" he trailed off with a note of worry in his voice. 

"What is it?" Zarij said, rising and walking over to him. She could see his troubled silhouette in the in the darkness. As she moved forward, one of the cloths covering a window fell to the floor and a moonbeam fell across half of his face, showing anxiety all over it. She sat down next to him on the cot and looked at him earnestly. "What is it Londaris?" she asked softly. 

"It's that… It's Rondansa." He said at last. "I'm afraid for him…He was the only researcher left that knew so much about Hyrule than any before him. He is so wise…so kind… Even the Queen and her father before her looked to Rondansa for help in solving mysteries of Hyrule's past. Half the books in our house are written by him in the first place. And apart from all of that…he's my friend. I'm worried… Malon told me there had been chaos, panic, when the takeover began. She said that foul beasts that had remained hidden until then had swarmed, that Ganondorf's minions had begun a mass battle. There was danger everywhere. Once we defeated him they vanished but still… And I haven't found him yet… he's so old…so frail. I'm afraid for him." 

He sighed deeply, his voice quavering with anxiety. "He's like a father to me. Ever since I was apprenticed there, I just…He loved me like a son. Saria never was able to look after me too much, being a sage, she had no time for me. And my father, he died soon after my birth. I never knew him. Melasef took care of me until I was about six…But he knew that the Sheikah would never fully accept me, being a half-breed. Then Rondansa came. He had been looking for an apprentice and said I was perfect. He raised me like his own. I just—I just don't know what I'd do without him." Zarij put an arm around Londaris and looked into his eyes. 

"Londaris," she said, "I know that all you want is for Rondansa to be alright… unfortunately I don't know that he is…. But what I do know is that he loves you. You're much, much more than just his pupil; you _are_ his son. Don't ever forget it. He cares for you. He's never had someone to care for but you, he'd buried his life in books until you came along. You kept him going Londaris, I know that now. There is not a doubt in my mind that you showed him what true love for someone is. …. And… And you showed it to me too." She smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. Londaris felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders as Zarij held him in her arms. 

"I'm falling in love with you," he whispered softly into her hair. And they broke from their embrace. 

"I've already fallen…" she whispered with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss, smiled, and then stood and went back over to her cot and lay down. He lay down as well, and shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep. _What's the use?_ He thought, smiling softly to himself, his mind racing even faster than before.

*****

The next day they all got up and convened in the dining room for a quick breakfast and talk. Ruto went to the cellar and found a cured ham that was hung on the ceiling. She toasted some bread and cooked the ham with some butter that Malon had given them. They sat and ate and discussed where to look for more refugees next.

"Well, Londaris," said Karzad after a bit. "Is it alright, you think, to discuss what we spoke about earlier as a possible location of refugees?" he said this a bit off to the side, as though trying to block Link and Ruto from the conversation. Londaris thought for a moment but then, nodded. Karzad nodded in return and then turned more openly toward Link and Ruto. 

"Well, as you know," Karzad said. "The Sheikah people were said to have scattered and died off after the Hylians came to Kakariko, their last remaining village, but what very, very few know is that, the Sheikah most certainly did not. They had a last hidden refuge, whose location is very sacred, and sealed by magic so none can trespass without the needed spells and enchantments. 

Now, all of the people who carried these certain enchantments are all Sheikah. All but one man. He's a Hylian, but he rarely associates with the public, he's one of the greatest historians of Hyrule's time, and he's uncovered secret upon secret about the myths, legends, and stories Hyrule's history holds. He's a dear friend to Londaris, in fact, this man, named Rondansa, raised Londaris like a son. That's our connection to him. We lost track of Rondansa after Ganondorf's takeover, but I was speaking to Londaris, and we decided that it's definitely possible that Rondansa took some of the refugees to the Sheikah Village. Now, we will go there next, but both you, Link, and Ruto, must promise never to tell anyone of this place, it's the only place the Sheikah have left." Both Link and Ruto readily agreed to keep the Sheikah's secret, and soon, they were on their way. 

******

They unloaded several smooth canoes from the houses shed in the back, and took off into the gleaming waters of Lake Hylia. They went over to the mouth of the Gerudo River, in the place where it met and fed into the lake. They fought the current of the river, Londaris leading the way. As they stroked through the foamy greenish waters Londaris suddenly pulled aside, onto an almost completely hidden back channel, that had been hidden completely to the naked eye by a curtain of dirty vines and moss. They glided silently through the calm smooth water of the currentless side stream, and soon reached a small docking area. They stepped onto the stone platforms, and tying off their boats, headed down a narrow stone corridor. It sloped down at first, and after a while leveled out. After about a quarter mile of weaving through tight mazelike tunnels that often forked off in different directions veering left and right often, led by Londaris, they reached a door at last. 

It was a small, ordinary seeming door, but as Karzad stepped forward to open it, he touched the handle and was immediately thrown backward, as if magnetically repelled from it, landing behind the rest of the group on the hard flagstone floor. Nayru rushed over to his side as Karzad gingerly got to his feet, massaging his bruised backside. 

"I'm sorry about that," said Londaris, "I tried to warn you, only Sheikah can touch the portal. All others are completely unable to pass through, if they manage to make it this far through the maze." Karzad smiled 

"It's alright, I should have known that going through the door wouldn't be that easy," Londaris opened the door with no trouble at all, and they were led through it into a large chamber, the door slamming shut behind them. In the middle of the room there was a crevice that was at least twenty feet wide and fell into an abyss that didn't seem to have a bottom. While all the others seemed discouraged by this block in their path, as they could see no bridge across, and a ladder that led up to a door was on the other side, Londaris simply hopped lightly into the crevice. 

"No!" Shouted Zarij, but instead of plummeting to his certain death, Londaris simply stood there completely nonplussed by the fact that he stood on thin air, and looking puzzled by their shocked expressions. He smiled. 

"An illusion." Said Londaris plainly, "But enough to drive many back that get this far. Don't look so shocked, it's actually quite firm." He jumped up and down on the air for good measure, and his feet touched the invisible floor beneath him which remained firm and held him there quite easily. It seemed impossible that he was doing this, as the gorge into an unending abyss looked quite real and frightening, but it was plain that he was standing there, defying gravity. "Oh, and of course if you any of you were fool enough to try to step across this crevice without me, or any other Sheikah inviting you across it, well, you would plummet to your deaths… Our magic is very strong," he added, smiling at the looks on their faces. He walked through the air onto the other side of the crevice and then said, "Well come along, you all are welcome to cross our bridge." Very carefully Link came forward and set his foot out into the air. To his surprise the air held him up and carefully he made his way across. Emboldened by Link's success, the rest made their way across too. The air on top of the gorge shimmered for a moment as soon as they were all safely on the other side and then looked the same as it had before. "And see," said Londaris, picking up a stone and throwing it. The stone plummeted down the crevice into oblivion. "That stone had no invitation and certainly wasn't a Sheikah." He smiled again and they went on their way. 

******

They went up the ladder and through a trap door and appeared outside on a grassy slope that rose up above a sweltering festering swamp that surrounded them on all sides. "This way," said Londaris, heading down the slope into the deep marshy terrain. They slogged on for what seemed like several miles until the land under their feet began to slope upward and become firmer, until they reached the city. All of them stood for a moment, marveling at its treetop beauty before they realized that there were many Hylians milling about the base of the giant trees. They too had set up ramshackle lean-tos to live in beneath the mammoth trees' protective branches above. As they neared the crowds of people a familiar form ran toward them. 

"Londaris!" cried Melasef, hurling himself onto him and embracing him tightly. 

"Melasef, I'm glad to see you too!" came Londaris's muffled voice. At last Melasef let go looking at them in a mixture of anxiety and relief.

"I was so worried when the attacks began! I knew you would go fight no matter which relics you had, and I was so worried about your survival!" 

"I see now that the plague upon this land is over." He smiled, his eyes sparkling as he saw Karzad's staff. 

"Did the phial come in handy young king?" he asked Karzad. 

"Yes, it has saved the life of Hyrule's hero of time." He grinned pulling the empty phial from under his tunic. "Although I fear we have used up the last drops of this sacred elixir." 

"Oh, not to worry," said Melasef, "You had a better use for it than any of us would have,"

"Um, Melasef, I don't mean to interrupt, but, where is Rondansa?" Londaris cut in. A shadow fell across Melasef's face.

**********

"I feared that you would ask me this my boy… He is…in the hospital ward." 

"What?!" cried Londaris is fear "Why, what happened?" 

"He was injured grievously while leading the Hylians to safety," Melasef said.

"A soldier of Gannondorf attacked and though he did his best to fend off the attack, he wasn't strong enough. He was stabbed twice with an enemy's sword. His lung was punctured and he lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry, but since he arrived he has been fading fast." 

Londaris cried out in fear and distress before running over to the trees. He raced up the rope ladder, and skittering up a spiraling staircase, he disappeared from view. 

"I feared he would react this way," Said Melasef sadly, "Rondansa is like a father to him." They all nodded solemnly and followed Melasef to the city's hospital building. Unlike most of the other houses and structures, the hospital was built inside the trees. Without harming these enormous plants, They had hollowed out rooms, halls, and rough-hewn staircases all throughout the grove of trees, with separate walkways connecting all the trees together. They went to the main entrance and Melasef led the way through mazes of wood-walled rooms, some empty and some holding patients. He led them on through winding hallways and stairwells. They at last reached a more secluded area, and Melasef opened a door into a sunny cool room. There was a wide window carved in the wall. The walls of the room had been sanded smooth and whitewashed, and Rondansa lay small and pale on a feather mattress, his breathing labored, a smooth white blanket pulled over him. 

A nurse stood by the door as they entered and Londaris sat in a small wooden chair next to his bed, holding his frail weak hand in his own callused strong one. 

"Rondansa," he muttered in misery. "I'm so sorry, I tried to find you… I'm sorry…" Suddenly, a warm breath escaped from between Rondansa's dry lips, and his eyes fluttered open. He straightened up quickly, but doubled over, and then lay back down, crying out in pain. "Rondansa!" Londaris cried in anxious happiness. Rondansa opened his eyes and blinked a few times before crying out 

"Londaris!" then cringing from the pain of speaking. Londaris blinked tears back, 

"What happened to you?" he murmured holding Rondansa's small hand tightly, stroking his fingers. 

"Damn…" he muttered, wincing at the pain in his wounds before replying, "Stalfos…they…attacked us...I tried to protect…." At this he burst into racking coughs, holding a rag to his mouth as he hacked. When he pulled the handkerchief away it was spattered with blood. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, his voice barely a whisper. 

"But, but it's okay!" said Londaris, "You'll get better, you can get better!" he said softly, forcing a pained smile. "The Sheikah are great healers, they can save you." 

"They've done all they can," whispered Rondansa sadly, "They tell me that I can't last much longer… The wounds cut too deep, I've lost so much blood. My body is too weak to go on…" he whispered. 

"No, no, you can't die. You just can't…" Londaris breathed. 

"But I am dying son, I am leaving this place…" 

"But, you can't go…You can't leave me…I know so little…about Hyrule…and you…" He sobbed, clutching his masters wrinkled hands. 

"Listen to me, my son…I will never…leave you…" suddenly he pulled his hand away from Londaris's and groped under his loose linen shirt. He pulled a thin golden chain from around his neck and then shakily extended his arm out to Londaris, the necklace clutched in his wrinkled palm. He slowly opened his fingers. Londaris pulled the little chain from his hand, then clasped his own hand around Rondansa's. "You will find all you need. I promise. The house the horses it's all for you…take it all…" he began to cough weakly, now, his whole body shivering as each cough wracked his frail frame. 

"I love you my son. You…are…all the life I need…" 

"I love you," Londaris choked. A short breath escaped from Rondansa's lips, then he fell back onto his pillow. He was gone.

"No!" sobbed Londaris, gripping Rondansa's hand tightly in his fist. "No…no…" The rest stood in the doorway, trying their best to blink back tears. Zarij moved across the room and knelt next to Londaris. He fell down on his knees, tears falling freely, and embraced Zarij in a tight grasp. Londaris then felt a weight, a heaviness on his heart lift up and disappear, and he knew that Rondansa was at peace. 

********

The nurse walked over slowly, and pulled the clean white blanket over his head. "I'll leave you alone." She whispered and then slowly left the room, closing the door behind her. 

"What is it that he gave you?" asked Zarij softly, looking at the clenched fist of Londaris. He slowly opened his hand. On the end of the chain was a slim golden skeleton key. 

"I know what this is." Murmured Londaris, inspecting the key carefully. "In my home," he said, lifting his head. "There is a room, it's a bit I like a cellar I imagine, as it's below the rest of the house…I always wondered what was In this room, but never found out, for Rondansa kept it locked up tight, and never allowed anyone in but himself. Often I asked him of it's contents, of what he kept inside, but he never told me…He'd say, 'Someday, when you are ready I will show you.' I suppose I'm…as ready as I'll ever be." 

"Well you shall see it, you shall." Said Melasef, But first we must tell the refugees camped here of the good news. 

"Oh, Melasef, I am so sorry, all these people, they now know of your secret land." Said Londaris. 

"Not to worry son, for as well as magic protects from intruders, it also protects guests from remembering their stay, and returning. Yes, as soon as they leave these lands their memory will fade like the sun's light at dusk." 

"What about our memories though? They didn't leave us." Said Nayru. 

"Yes," said Melasef, "That is because you were here on invitation, we Sheikah are very careful about unwanted or unforeseen visitors, and what they recall of their visits." 

So they all went back down, and standing on the massive roots at the foot of these great trees, they announced the news of Ganondorf's vanquish to the people. A great shout rose up to the highest boughs of the trees, as the Hylians rejoiced in their liberation. They stayed the night and the next day Londaris left them to see to Rondansa's funeral arrangements. He returned carrying an intricate Sheikah's urn. 

"I think he'd want to stay with me." Said Londaris solemnly, holding the priceless urn with care. They decided, though beautiful the Shiekah city was, that they had to leave.

********

They called their horses and rode out of the swamp back to the entrance to the tunnel that led to Kakariko. They made their way through the winding tunnel, then entered the village from the back of the graveyard. They rode their horses out of the cemetery and back to Rondansa and Londaris's house. Many had already returned to Kakariko, but most simply stared out of windows, too afraid to come out quite yet. The fissures in the ground had been crossed with makeshift bridges of logs and planks of wood, and the burnt buildings had begun to be rebuilt. 

Londaris led them into the paddock where they tethered their horses. They went around the side of the house, following Londaris, they came to a small rounded door in the side of the house. Londaris took the key from around his neck and put it in the lock, then opened the door.


End file.
